Mi narcotraficante personalizado
by Jay.B FE
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre de 27 años de edad que todavía no podía creer que había llegado a esta situación. Él, el más grande narcotraficante de todo el continente Asiático estaba tragado por una cría de 14 años. Por lo cual idea el plan perfecto para comprarla, jurando que solo el le puede hacer sentir el mismísimo placer y la lujuria...
1. Prólogo: Comprada

**Bien chicos aqui les tengo una nueva historia. Esta historia se encuentra publicada en otra pagina pero no con los mismos personajes. Aclaro esta historia se encuentra creada como original y SOY YO la autora de esta misma. Como aqui no puedo publicarla como original la he adaptado al sasusaku...**

**¡PROHIBIDO PLAGIAR ESTA HISTORIA!. **

**Si queréis colocarla en una pagina tuya o ya sea otra aparte de esta, hablad primero conmigo.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO: COMPRADA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sangre. Por sus manos resbalaba sangre. Ella los había matado y nadie podía negar aquel hecho. Sus cuerpos tirados en la verada, mientras su sangre se vertía a su alrededor. Ella era una asesina. Eso fue lo que dijeron ellos. Sí, aquellas personas que se hacían llamar padres. ¿Por qué la odian?. Si ella los mató para salvarlos, no para que la odien. _Monstruo_…la había llamado su madre aquella noche, mientras su padre le dedicaba una mirada de …¿rencor?. Por supuesto que sí. Luego de ese día las cosas cambiaron para toda su familia. Su asesinato salió en la televisión e inclusive obtuvo la primera plana del periódico. "Niña de 8 años asesina a 4 hombres sin razón alguna" ese fue el tema principal que captó la atención de millones de personas. No cabe duda alguna que fue una de las noticias más sorprendentes en Latinoamérica. Razón por la cual a su padre lo despidieron del trabajo y le negaron entrevistas en futuros trabajos, quedándose así prácticamente en la calle. Su madre como toda mujer trabajadora no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y decidió crear muñecos para venderlos. Sin embargo eso no bastaba para pagar su colegio y la universidad de su hermano, por lo cual decidieron ellos tomar una decisión importante.

_"Sakura dejarás el colegio, sinceramente no podemos pagarte uno privado y en lo públicos solo recibes agresiones, por lo cual tu padre y yo hemos decido que esto debe finalizar acá. Debemos ser sinceros y darnos cuenta que no tienes futuro con tu expediente"_

¡Exacto! Esa había sido la respuesta a sus problemas. Ese mismo día cumplía 13 años, a pesar de eso fue un día normal para ella. ¿A quién le importa un año más de vida de una asesina?. A nadie. Entonces recordó haber llorado un montón en su habitación, que apenas tenía un futon para dormir. Se había arropado con todas las sábanas mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada, tratando de imaginarse un mejor lugar que en el que se encontraba.

Sin embargo con el tiempo aprendió a superarlo. No digo que su vida haya mejorado pero si por lo menos tuve un autoestima un poco más alta. A pesar de no tener amigos supo manejarse de la mejor manera que su vida se lo permitía.

Terminó de arreglar su cuarto y caminó por los estrechos pasillos. A lo lejos divisó a su padre dormido en el sofá, por el olor que desprendía podía fácilmente deducir que otra vez había tomado. Prácticamente se había vuelto adicto al alcohol luego de haber visto a su hija menor asesinar a personas que supuestamente para él eran inocentes. En la mesa se encontraba su hermano mayor Deichi quien tomaba una taza de café con una tostada, mientras s madre trabajaba en uno más de sus muñecos.

-Buen día – saludó cortante como siempre. Su hermano la miró sonriente y asintió en modo de saludo, mientras su madre apenas notó su presencia.

-Te has levantado muy tarde – inquirió.

-Lo siento – respondió, mientras cogía un vaso de jugo y se lo tomaba de un solo sorbo.

-Solo eso desayunarás?

-Así es. La verdad es que no tengo hambre deichi.

-Entonces lleva estos últimos muñecos a esta dirección – ordenó Amaya o mejor dicho su madre.

-Como quieras – sin refutar cogió la bolsa de los muñecos y se dirigí a la puerta. No sin antes pararse y preguntarle - ¿Qué día es hoy Amaya?

-12 de febrero ¿por qué lo preguntas? - ¡claro!...otra vez no lo recordaba. Después de todo no era como si le importase en realidad.

-Por nada – abrió la puerta y salió con la funda.

Miró el papel y se fijó en la dirección. No estaba para nada cerca, así que era mejor acelerar el paso. Atravesó varias calles mientras se preguntaba por qué una empresa querría peluches?. Si bien no se equivocaba con la dirección, esta le conducía a una de las más famosas empresas de modelaje. Eso significaba que se iba a encontrar con puras modelos en estas fachas de lo peor. Bueno no es como si tuviera que demostrar algo que no es.

Definitivamente hoy no iba a ser un buen día para ella. Siguió caminando por las largas aceras de la calle, mientras la gente la miraba con desprecio. Claro quien no lo haría, si ves una niña con ropa desgastada e inclusive en algunas partes rota la ropa.

La gente en la realidad es muy prejuiciosa cuando ven a alguien con este tipo de vida y sin pensarlo la juzgan como una rata callejera. Sus miradas lascivas en su cuerpo son de lo peor, a juzgar por sus miradas estaba casi segura que pensaban que era una drogadicta o una ladrona, pero nunca una buena persona.

Terminó de atravesar la última calle para poder observar la gran empresa. Siquiera debía tener unos 12 pisos. Era enorme y se encontraba muy bien decorada, justo en frente de la puerta una limosina se paró, de ella salió un hombre de hombros anchos y cabello azabache. Le vio extenderle una mano a alguien, y de esta misma salió una rubia con unas extravagantes curvas. De seguro era modelo. Era muy guapa y tenía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado. Él le extendió el brazo y esta se agarró de él, mientras ambos entraban muy contentos a la empresa.

Dejó de pensar y mejor comenzó a actuar. Se acercó a la empresa con pasos temblorosos ante cualquier comentario desagradable que pudieran decirle, sin embargo fue peor de lo que se imaginaba.

-¡No puede pasar! – le detuvo uno de los guardias – Aquí solo entran modelos famosos. Por favor vete a vender tus baratijas a otro lado.

-¡A que le llamas baratijas! ¿eh?. Ten más respeto – le gritó enojada mientras forcejeaba con él para que la dejasen pasar.

-¡Ya basta niña! ¡Te dije que no puedes entrar!

-¡Y yo le digo que alguien de aquí encargo estos muñecos!

-Si sigues molestando créeme que tendrás graves problemas.

-Voy a gritar si no me deja pasar – lo amenazó. Y dicho y hecho lo hizo, pero al instante recibió un golpe en la cara.

Cayó al piso como acto seguido del golpe, mientras se llevaba la mano a la parte herida. ¿Quién mierda le mandaba a hablar con estos déspotas?. Su mejilla ardía como mil demonios. Sollozó en silencio mientras escuchaba discutir a los guardias. Uno de ellos decía _"ya se enteró y va venir", _y el otro le respondía _"pero no fue mi culpa ella no quería detenerse"_, a lo que él respondió _"al parecer esta niña es importante, porque dicen que está viniendo hecho una furia". _¿Importante ella?. Lo dudaba, esto simplemente debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

Cerré sus ojos por un instante y cuando los abrió se topó con los ojos grises de aquel tipo de cabello azabache. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?.

-¿Estás bien? – escuchó su vos masculina preguntarle.

-M…Me duele…la mejilla – respondió adolorida.

La mirada de aquel chico era fría y penetrante, mientras miraba con odio al grandulón que la había golpeado anteriormente. Se levantó de su lado, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este le golpeó fuertemente en la cara.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – preguntó furioso, mientras le propinaba una patada – ¡Aléjate de ella! ¿Me oíste? ¡Aléjate! – reiteró - ¡Ambos están despedidos!

-Pero señor…yo no le golpee ni nada por el estilo – se defendió el más delgado.

-Pero tampoco lo detuviste ¿no?

-No per-

-Entonces también tienes la culpa – concluyó – ¡Ahora largo!

No dejó que nadie más le refutará algo. Con pasos elegantes se acercó hacia la pequeña y con sus fuertes brazos la alzó y la posiciono en su pecho. Tenía unos hombros anchos y muy bien fornidos. Su pecho realmente era suave pero a la vez duro, algo que sin duda era excitante para cualquier mujer.

-Ya todo está bien sakura – le susurró en el oído. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

-¿Q..Quién eres? – sus ojos de verdad que eran hipnotizantes. Eran una mezcla de gris con negro, con un brillo especial.

-Ya habrá tiempo de presentarnos cariño - ¿Cariño? ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tío?, él ni siquiera la conocía para hablarle así.

-C…Claro – dada por concluida su conversación comenzó a caminar con ella a la empresa, a lo que pudo observar la funda de sus peluches, entonces recordó por qué había venido. – los peluches… - susurró por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente para que él la escuchara.

-No te preocupes mi asistente ya los traerá – respondió, mientras seguía con su paso.

-La verdad es que…quiero que me baje, por favor.

-Como desees preciosa– sonrió de lado, mientras la depositaba suavemente en el piso.

-Gracias!. Disculpe usted sabe quién pidió los pelu-

-Yo – inquirió de inmediato.

-Oh!..está bien ¿cuántos desea?

-¿Cuántos hay en la funda? – preguntó sin dejar de despegar la vista de sus ojos – No, mejor sabes qué? Dámelos todos. Los compro todos!

-Enserio? – preguntó sonriente la pelirosa. Él sonrió mientras sus ojos se le iluminaban – gracias

-De nada hermosa, dime ¿cuánto te debo? – sin querer un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ¿Por qué tenía que utilizar apodos cariñosos?

-$60 – respondió sonrojada. Después de todo no había sido tan malo venir. Sacó su billetera y sacó el dinero necesario para pagarle, delicadamente puso el dinero sobre la palma de su mano – muchas gracias por su compra.

-De nada sakura – se acercó y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, lo que le permitió percibir su perfume embriagador, olía demasiado rico…

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerlo señor – respondió de inmediato mientras salía despavorida corriendo.

De seguro Amaya debía estar muy molesta por demorarse tanto. Era mejor volver lo más pronto posible…

.

.

.

Sin duda alguna aquella chiquilla lo ponía a mil. Estaba jodidamente deliciosa. Por lo cual ella había sido dueña de muchos de sus sueños eróticos en los cuales su frágil cuerpo se encontraba debajo de su fornido pecho. El solo imaginársela gemir su nombre lo ponía duro. Dos años vigilándola desde lejos habían bastado para conocer todo de su vida. Lo principal es que era pobre, por lo cual el único que estudiaba era su hermano mayor Deichi. Sus padres se habían forzado a sacarla del colegio cuando ella apenas tenía solo 14 años, el mismo día que los cumplía estos mismos. Hoy yace un año de su abandono a los estudios. Hoy 12 de febrero, cumplía sus valiosos 14 años, sin embargo a juzgar por su pinta sus padres ni siquiera lo habían recordado. ¡Qué desconsiderados!. En cambio él le tenía su regalo preparado hace meses. En unas cuantas horas ella sabría quién era él.

-Señor la limusina está lista – informó su chofer.

-Entonces nos vamos!

Subió a la gran limusina y se sacó el molestoso saco, para poder relajarse mejor. Sakura Haruno…esa era el nombre de la poseedora de todas sus fantasías sexuales. Sí, era una niña de castos quince años, ¿pero que querían que haga?. Ella era hermosa, era una diosa griega para él. Su pelo era de color rosa y le llegaba casi por la cintura, este era ondulado y por lo general siempre se encontraba en una coleta. Sus pestañas eran largas y sus ojos verdes claros. En lo que respectaba a su cuerpo no se podría decir que estaba dotada en alguna de sus partes sin embargo su cuerpo era muy sensual a su modo. Su pobre inocencia hacía que a cada rato quisiese corromperla. Hoy por primera vez ella lo había conocido. Había logrado varios sonrojos sin duda alguna, por lo cual pudo deleitarse al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas. A lo que él simplemente lo había dejado pasar para no ponerla incómoda.

Miró atreves de la ventilla y suspiró. ¡Joder!. Hoy había sido un día agotador, comenzando por la larga sesión de fotos hacia esas modelos que no hacían más que insinuársele hasta su padre quien se negaba a crear que su único hijo se masturbaba pensando en una cría de quince años. Recuerda haberlo escuchado decir _"¿Sasuke por qué me haces esto?... ya tienes 27 años ¡Reacciona!". _A lo que él simplemente se había reído en su cara mientras salía de su oficina.

Después de todo no necesitaba el consentimiento de nadie para poder tener el control de la pelirosa. Hoy iba a ser el tan deseado día que había estado esperando hace mucho tiempo. Por fin iba a ser suya como lo había planeado hace 3 meses atrás.

-Señor hemos llegado – avisó el chofer. Este mismo se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

El pelinegro salió lentamente mientras veía frente a él el bar en el cual se encontraba su preciada joyita.

-Hey! Sasuke – se giró y vio a su mejor amigo – así que decidiste venir. No me digas que lograste que tu juguetito llegara aquí.

Sasuke sonrió con sorna y le respondió.

-Así es dobe, sakura está aquí – su amigo rubio sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo. No podía creer que de verdad haya traído a esa niña aquí solo para poderla obtener ilegalmente. ¿Pero algo era algo, no?

-Entonces que esperamos?. Yo también quiero tener un juguetito nuevo, sobre todo uno virgen – ambos rieron y caminaron hacia el frente.

Justo delante de la puerta se encontraban dos guardias que parecían unos gorilas, eran grandes y bien fornidos. Caminaron a paso lento y cuando estuvieron frente a ellos les dijeron la palabra clave "Juguete". Ambos guardianes se miraron y asintieron.

-Por favor pasad. Entren y vayan rectos, giren a su izquierda y sigan a lo largo de ese pequeño camino estrecho, luego giren a la derecha y entren por la puerta roja.

Ambos agradecieron y entraron al bar. El humo a cigarrillo inmediatamente se colaron por sus fosas nasales. Sonrieron al saber en el lugar en que se encontraban. Había muchos hombres ebrios en pésimas condiciones con una chica en sus piernas. A diferencia de ellos no las iban a tener por unas horas sino por el tiempo que ellos deseen. Por fin Sakura Haruno podía ser suya y ni sus propios padres podrían reclamarla, ya que fue su misma madre la que la dejo llevar a este lugar. La señora Amaya Adachi de verdad que odiaba a su hija. Simplemente él no podía entender como alguien podría odia a esa preciosura de niña. Estaba un poco descuidada y también un poco sucia, sin embargo su belleza se mantenía intacta. Él podía enseñarle lo que el mundo le ofrecía solo ella tenía que aceptar y dejarse hacer. Ambos podían disfrutar si ella se dejaba, podía enseñarle lo que era el placer, la lujuria…un mundo sin preocupaciones, pero todo a su lado.

Pasaron a lo largo del estrecho pasillo y pudieron observar muchas chicas con una lencería de infarto. Muchas les guiñaron el ojo y otras solo se limitaron a preguntar si deseaban una buena noche, a lo que ellos se negaron. Siguieron sus caminos y por fin pudieron observar la puerta roja. Su corazón latió a mil cuando sintió que cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo. Al frente de ellos pudieron observar lujosos sillones en los cuales se encontraban muchas personas importantes. Comenzando por el alcalde de la ciudad hasta millonarios empresarios. No era algo que lo sorprendía en lo absoluto sin embargo era un tanto irresponsable dejarse ver como si fuera de lo más normal.

Pasaron varios sillones para poder escoger los de la primera fila. Cada vez su sonrisa más se ensanchaba, estaba a minutos de tenerla en su poder, ya no podía simplemente esperar a que saliera.

-Sasuke Uchiha ¿eh? – se volteó y observó al señor – se puede saber qué hace uno de los mayores narcotraficantes del continente Asiático comprando juguetes por sí mismo en lugar de mandar a alguien?

-No recuerdo deberle respuestas – respondió irónico, mientras fruncía su seño. ¿Con qué derecho le hablaba así? – Yo de usted mejor me retiro si no quiere problemas.

-Oh! Claro…no se preocupe – sonrió malicioso – mil disculpas mi atrevimiento – y se retiró.

-Lo conoces? – preguntó naruto.

-Para nada – susurró mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

-Buen día para todos señores! – saludó el presentador – espero que tengan lista su chequera porque vamos a comenzar con la venta.

Es cierto, Sasuke la había traído a este lugar para poder comprarla de una manera indirecta. Al principio pensó en proponerles una gran cantidad de dinero a sus padres para que él la pueda obtenerla pero luego cambió de idea cuando supo que ella había ido a la empresa. Ya lo conocía, así que esto sería fácil.

Paso alrededor de media hora para que el presentador comenzara con el plato fuerte.

-Ahora señores vienen las más caras. ¡Las vírgenes! – y así entraron como en fila india las muchachas.

Vio a la primera era una rubia, la segunda una peliroja, la tercera una pelicafé…y por último una pelirosa. A todas les habían puesto una lencería erótica, por lo cual se podía apreciar muy bien su cuerpo.

Ahí estaba sakura, pobre… tenía miedo. La podía ver temblar desde su sillón, estaba asustada y desprotegida, he ahí donde entraba él como su protector.

-1 millón por la pelirosa – ofreció un viejo. La vio hacer una mueca y sollozar en silencio.

-4 millones por ella – ofreció otro señor.

-10 millones! – volvió a ofrecer el viejo.

-16 millones – dijo un hombre de alrededor de 30 años.

-20 millones!

-25 millones!

-30 millones!

-40 millones! – ofreció el viejo. Escuchó como el presentador preguntaba si alguien ofrecía más, parece que nadie tenía más que dar, excepto él.

-100 millones! –sonrió triunfante. La pequeña inmediatamente alzó la cabeza. Y lo vio a él…¿el señor del cabello azabache?.

-¡Vendida al señor por 100 millones!

Sonrió con sorna al verla tan sorprendida. ¡Claro ella ni siquiera se imaginaba que él la iba a comprar!. El ayudante del presentador la agarro por el brazo y la sacó del escenario.

-Acompáñeme por favor – pidió otro asistente al pelinegro. Se levantó y lo siguió.

Salieron del cuarto de venta y se dirigieron a caja. Cuando llegó pudo observar a su niña esperándolo. Ahí estaba, seguía temblando pero no lloraba. Algo que era bueno.

-Muy bien señor nombre y apellido – pidió el cajero. El moreno la miró y sonrió.

-Sasuke Uchiha – respondió mientras jalaba a la ojijade a su lado. Pasó su mano por su fina cintura y se acercó a su oído – ya todo está bien sakura – una vez más aquel tipo la salvaba.

-Bien por favor permítame el cheque.

Sin más objeciones sacó su chequera y firmó un cheque por 100 millones de dólares. Se lo entregó y sin previo aviso besó la cabeza de su pequeña nueva posesión. Ella lo miró desconcertada por su acto tan cariñoso a la vez que se sonrojaba.

-Es toda suya – sentenció el hombre, mientras los dejaba a solas.

-Sasuke Uchiha...

-Te lo aprendiste muy bien sakura – la felicitó.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Mmmm….todo – sonrió lujurioso mientras se quitaba el saco y se lo pasaba por los hombros – es hora de irnos.

-¿A dón…d…de? – preguntó ¿llorando?

-Por qué lloras?

-P…porque me v..va a violar ¿no es así? – y más sollozo. ¿Violarla?, que estaba loca o qué?. Él no iba a violarla. Él quería que ella esté con el pero no para violarla, claro que con el tiempo ella se debía acostumbrar a terne relaciones sexuales ya que después de todo él era un hombre y debía saciar sus ansias, pero eso sería cuando ella también lo quiera, no ahora.

-No te voy a violar – respondió seguro de sí mismo.

-Entonces ¿para qué me compró? ¿eh? ¿Qué cree que soy una zorra? ¡No me voy a acostar con ust-

-¡Cállate! – le gritó furioso – hablas demasiado. Aparte que te alejo de las garras de ese viejo pervertido me juzgas?. Sí que debes estar confundida – la agarró fuertemente de la mano y la arrastro por los largos pasillos – hablaremos en la limusina.

Ella no volvió abrir para nada más su boca. Ya era suficiente con saber que había sido comprada y ahora iba a estar con ese hombre para toda su vida. Aunque debía agradecer el hecho de por lo menos haberla comprado un hombre guapo en lugar de ese viejo pervertido.

Llegados a la limusina él mismo sasuke le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

-Gracias.

Una vez ambos dentro de la limusina y esta comenzó a andar. Sakura lo miró con curiosidad.

-Pregunta lo que quieras…

-¿Por qué me compró a mí? – el moreno la miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-Porque me gustas – ella se sonrojo de inmediato ante su respuesta – te vez bien mona cuando se te sonrosan las mejillas.

-No se burle…

-Por favor no me trates de usted. Dime sasuke.

-Sasuke gracias…por salvarme – entonces ahí el por fin pudo sonreír complacido. Desde ahora las cosas iban a comenzar a ser más fáciles.

-Sakura tengo entendido que abandonaste el colegio por problemas económicos ¿no? – ella asintió de inmediato - ¿quieres volver a estudiar?

La pregunta la descoloco tanto que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos.

-Si!

-Entonces hablaré con uno de los mejores colegios privados para que puedas volver a comenzar tus estudios – concluyó mientras veía sus ojos brillar.

-Enserio?... ¡muchas gracias! – y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó hacia él. Por su parte solo la apretó más a su pecho, por fin la tenía entre sus brazos. La sintió removerse y sin pensarlo dos veces la hizo sentarse en sus piernas, ella obviamente se negó, pero su insistencia fue tanto que terminó cediendo. Cogió su saco y cubrió su frágil cuerpo lo mejor que pudo, mientras pasaba sus dos brazos como queriéndola proteger de algo. Se acercó a la altura de su rostro y depositó un besó en las comisuras de su labio inferior.

* * *

**Agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado y bueno como todo escritora... espero recibir mensajes suyos para que me animáis a subir conti,nos vemos... ^^ **


	2. Capitulo 1: Sasuke Uchiha

**Bien mis queridos lectores debo decir que me han hecho recontra feliz por todos los comentarios que dejaron. Espero que les guste este capitulo y bueno espero que también me dejen comentario por este. Ya saben comentarios = nuevo capítulo ^^**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: SASUKE UCHIHA**

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué la tenían que odiar tanto?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas seguidos de unos cuantos sollozos. Ella no había hecho nada malo, por qué siempre entonces ella era la mala de la película?.

Se abrazó a sí misma en modo de refugio y maldijo internamente cuando se decidió en entrar. Estaba harta de esta situación en la cual siempre ella era la perjudicada. Se arrepentía demasiado el haberle pedido a Sasuke que la trajera a su casa para avisarles que estaba bien. Cuando había llegado su madre la había reprochado primero con una mirada de desprecio, luego se le había acercado y le había asentado una buena cachetada seguida de un "pareces una zorra". ¡Claro si así era su madre!, ella nunca preguntaba ¿estás bien hijita? o ¿te hicieron algo?. Ella era todo lo contrario de una madre común.

Desde pequeña no tuvo una buena relación con ella y peor cuando se dio el asesinato, más la odiaba. ¿Cuál era su problema?. Apretó los ojos con rabia y se levantó del piso para encararla. ¡Hasta aquí llegó esto! ¡Basta de sus gritos, de sus ofensas y reproches!

Su madre una mujer imponente de un carácter de mil demonios, la miraba desde el piso de una manera fría.

La pequeña pelirosa se levantó y sonrió con amargura.

-¿Zorra yo? – se carcajeo - ¿por qué?. Porque fui raptada con tu consentimiento?. O estás tan furiosa de que haya vuelto? ¿Qué pasó "mamita" las cosas no te salieron como querías? – cuestionó irónicamente.

-¡No te permito que me hables así!

-¡Tú no me permites nada! – gritó exasperada.

-Sakura bájame el tono. ¿Con quién crees que hablas?

-Con la mujer más déspota del universo que tiene una máquina por corazón – las lágrimas hicieron que su vista se hiciera borrosa – con la mujer que a pesar de haberme llevado en su vientre nunca me amo. Con la persona que nunca supo darme un consejo o hablarme sobre cosas de mujeres. Con alguien a quien no le importó ni un poquito mi educación sexual. Aquella persona que no estuvo para mí cuando la necesitaba…con esa persona estoy hablando o sea tú.

La señora Amaya arrugó el ceño. ¿Más cínica no podía ser su hija?. ¡Ella la había llevado en el vientre! que malagradecida que era. Torció su labio inferior y la encaró nuevamente.

-Es por eso que ahora te vas con un hombre a revolcarte? Eh?

-Él no me ha tocado – gruñó – no es una bestia como vos.

-Já! Créeme cariño que él lo hará. No creerás que te compró porque te vio como una hija ¿no? – sonrió cínicamente y vio en los ojos de su hija miedo – dale de prueba un beso… y verás lo que él intentara con vos.

-Yo no necesito probarlo… - contestó insegura.

-¿Segura?. Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo – respondió burlonamente, mientras la veía estremecerse en el lugar donde se encontraba.

Antes de que su hija pudiera responderle la voz de su ebrio padre la interrumpió.

-No puedo creer que así nos pagues Sakura. ¿Te gusta ese tipo? – preguntó su padre llorando por el efecto del alcohol.

-Papá estás tomado hablaremos mañana – dijo mientras comenzaba a marcharse.

-¿Dormirás con ese tipo, no?. Qué zorra te has vuelto – le dijo con amargura su madre - ¿desde cuándo te gusta hacerlo con mayores?. Pensé que eras virgen pero al parecer me he equivocado.

¿Esa era su madre?. Sintió como su corazón se comenzaba a partir en dos. Esto había sido el límite. Llamarla zorra se lo pasaba, pero decir que ella y sasuke lo iban a hacer, y aparte de eso afirmar que ella ya no era virgen, era la más grande estupidez que había oído en su vida. Esto nunca se lo perdonaría, así ella este rogando desde el piso en busca de su perdón, no se lo daría. Ella la había llamado zorra ¿no?, entonces eso sería, sería una zorra. Si eso era lo que quería su madre lo iba a hacer. Cumpliría todas sus afirmaciones antes dichas.

-Tú – la señalo, mientras la miraba con rabia – te arrepentirás de esto. Haré que te arrepientas, tú vendrás a mis pies a pedirme perdón y no te perdonaré… ¡¿me oíste?!. Haré que te comas cada una de tus palabras. Lo juro! – se volteó sin más que decir y abrió la puerta para irse.

Salió con la frente en alto mientras era observada por su antigua familia, pero en cuanto cerró la puerta y vio a sasuke fuera de la limusina corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

Sus fuertes brazos la cubrieron mientras le repetía que se tranquilizara. Acarició su cabeza con su mano y dio un casto beso en esta misma.

-Sakuea subamos a la limusina – le susurró, ella asintió y ambos entraron.

El chofer inmediatamente encendió la limusina y comenzó a andar. Sakura parecía haber perdido su voz. A penas podía escucharla sollozar en silencio. Sabía que había sido mala idea traerla de nuevo a ese hogar que lo único que hacía era hacerla sufrir.

La vio de reojo mirarle ¿tenía algo en la cara o qué?. Su mirada era fija y pensativa ¿qué era lo que pensaba esa cabecilla suya?. Trato de dejar ese asunto para otra ocasión pero le fue difícil evitar el hecho de que su dulce muñequita lo mirara tan sosegadamente.

-¿Tienes algo que preguntarme? – se decidió en preguntar. Ella lo miró pensativa en un momento y luego dudo en lo que quería decir.

-B…Bueno mm..me preguntaba ¿tú y yo dormiremos juntos? – sus mejillas inmediatamente se sonrosaron.

Definitivamente adoraba su forma de ser.

-Eso es lo que quieres? – cuestionó acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Y…Yo…bu..bueno etto..yo – él sonrió ante aquella adorable escena. Ella simplemente era una ternurita.

-No mi amor, por hoy no por lo menos. Sé que estás confundida por lo cual no te voy a incomodar – le guiñó un ojo y le acarició la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

Ella dejó escapar el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones y se relajó. Amaya no tenía razón en nada de lo que había dicho. Sasuke hasta ahorita no había intentado nada con ella, ni siquiera un pequeño roce, ni algún tipo de perversión. Lo volvió a mirar y se fijó muy bien en su rostro. Era muy atractivo, no tenía ni una sola marca en su cara, todo parecía perfecto. A pesar de ello poseía facciones duras, que lo hacían ver como un hombre imponente. Su cabello azabache le daba el aire de un sexi idol y como no si aparte de ello tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado. Era un hombre de hombros anchos y pequeña cintura, como cualquier hombre que va al gimnasio. Era alto y por lo visto siempre se vestía bien. En simples palabras era "el hombre perfecto".

Dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a través de la ventana ¿Qué pudo encontrar un hombre como él en una cría como ella?. No era guapa, era pobre, sus fachas eran asquerosas y ni siquiera tenía pechos grandes o algún dote que la haga atractiva para los hombres. De reojo lo miró triste mientras un sentimiento de preocupación aparecía en su corazón. ¿Y si él se cansaba de ella? ¿Y se la botaba como a un perro?. Ya no tenía familia por lo cual él era su única alternativa.

-Sasuke…

-hmp…dime – se giró y posó sus ojos grises en ella – que pasa sakura?

¿Qué pasaba?. Era cierto lo había llamado inconscientemente sin saber ella mismo lo que pasaba. Era imposible no recordar las palabras de su madre en este instante _"dale de prueba un beso… y verás lo que él intentará con vos"_. Una prueba ¿eh?...un ¿beso?. Ella nunca había besado a nadie por lo que si lo besaba el sería su primero…¿no?. Pero…

-¿Cómo se besa? – el pelinegro la observó mejor. Su dulce pelirosa le preguntaba ¿cómo se besa?. Sonrió de lado y respondió.

-¿Quieres que te bese? – la ojiade de inmediato se puso nerviosa. Eso no era en si lo que ella había preguntado - ¿Quieres que te enseñe a besar?

-Y..Yo..etto..mm…yo…s..s.. preguntaba – admitió sonrosada – n…no es co..mo si te obligara – concluyó mirando a la ventana.

-Y si yo te quiero besar? – con su fuerte mano agarro su mentón y la hiso que lo mirara a los ojos fijamente – Sakura eres linda… eres preciosa de hecho.

Su corazón comenzó a latir incontrolablemente. Sasuke era guapo sin duda alguna pero ¿besarlo sin saber cómo hacerlo?...era muy arriesgado. Sus dedos levemente presionaron el labio inferior de sakura. Eran suaves y calientes. ¡A la mierda! La besaba porque la besaba…

Sin respuesta alguna de la pequeña se acercó a ella y la besó primero con la boca cerrada. No tenía apuro. Abrió los ojos y vio que sus pequeños orbes verdes se mantenían apretados. Sonrió, sabía que ella quería besarlo. Se separó de ella unos centímetros y con su lengua repaso su labio inferior, la escuchó soltar un pequeño gemido y siguió.

-Sakura abre la boca – le ordenó en un suspiró. Sin saber por qué la pelirosa le obedeció.

Y fue ahí cuando Sasuke aprovecho para ingresar su lengua. ¡Dios! ¡Era la gloria!... su pequeña cavidad bucal era caliente y excitante. Se sentía tan bien. Movió sus labios con maestría y sintió como ella le trataba de responder con la misma intensidad. Sus pequeñas manos de inmediato se posaron en su cuello presionándolo más contra ella. Sus labios sabían a dulce, un dulce sin duda alguna irresistible. Sintió como la lengua de la pequeña se colaba en su boca mientras su lengua y la suya mantenía una batalla en el interior por ver quien predominaba. Fue entonces cuando un gemido de su parte hizo que su fuerza de voluntad se fuera a la mierda.

Sin importar qué posó sus manos en el trasero de la peliroa y con un ligero movimiento la hizo que se sentará en sus piernas.

-Sakura – murmuró mientras la apegaba a su pecho fornido – me llevas al límite…

A ella no le importó en lo absoluto. Era la primera vez que besaba y no quería parar por ninguna circunstancia. Sólo recuperó la cordura cuando sintió las manos de sasuke acariciarle las piernas. Ese toque suave pero a la vez agresivo la hacía sentir extraña como si estuviera…¿excitada?. No, para nada, ella era una niña. La boca del moreno de inmediato se pasó al cuello de ella mientras comenzaba a lamerlo.

-Tsk!..ah – volvió a gemir sakura. Su mano se aferró aún más a su cabello – p-para…s…sasuke

-Enserio quieres que pare? – preguntó mientras dejaba unos pequeños besos en el chupón que le había hecho.

-S…Sí – respondió, mientras quitaba su cabeza de su cuello y lo miraba a los ojos. Se acercó a él y depositó un casto beso en sus labios. – gracias por enseñarme a besar sasuke…

-De nada…cuando quieras

-Señor hemos llegado – le informó el chofer.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó mientras veía por la ventana. Esto no parecía ser la casa del moreno.

-Venimos a hacerte un tatuaje – respondió muy tranquilo, mientras escondía una inyección.

-Noooooo…me va a doler, me dan mied-

-Tranquila cerezo – inquirió mientras terminaba de inyectarle todo el sedante – sabía que te ibas a negar, por eso es mejor sedarte – la agarró en brazos y la llevó dentro del almacén..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suave. Era muy suave donde se encontraba. Sentía como sus huesos se relajaban sin ningún problema, aunque tenía un serio dolor en la espalda, sentía un ardor muy molesto. Quiso moverse un poco y sintió que algo la aprisionaba… ¿qué era?. Tanteo entre dormida en busca del problema y sintió… ¿unas manos?. Con suma lentitud abrió los ojos, su vista era nublosa sin embargo logró distinguir una fuerte mano alrededor de su cintura. Giró un poco su cabeza para la derecha y vio su rostro tranquilo descansar a su lado… ¿qué hacía sasuke durmiendo con ella?. A pesar de no estar muy feliz con aquella vista inesperada, debía aceptar que dormir con él había sido muy relajante, aunque pensándolo bien… ¿en qué momento ella fue a una habitación?.

-Buen día sakura – saludó un adormilado pelinegro, que al instante se apretaba más contra ella.

-Buen-Buen día ... – saludó con las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras lo miraba confundida.

-Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué dormimos juntos? Y… ¿se puede saber por qué estoy en esta habitación? ¿cuándo vine? – la miró divertido y le dio un beso en su mejilla al instante que se ponía de pie.

Sakura lo vio levantarse mientras se ponía más roja que un tomate si eso fuera posible. ¡Sasuke estaba sin camisa!. Desde la cama podía ver claramente los pectorales del moreno, definitivamente el ojinegro poseía un cuerpo de un dios griego. A pesar de no ser una chica pervertida, no se podían ir los pensamientos de saber que se siente tocar cada uno de sus definidos cuadritos.

-Preciosa… ¿me estás escuchando? – preguntó divertido – parece que por las mañanas eres una pervertida completa…

-N…No es cierto! – negó sonrojada – es solo qué… ¿por qué no usas camiseta?

-Me encanta dormir sin ellas. En fin como te decía ayer te cede para poder hacerte el tatuaje en la espalda - ¿qué dijo, qué?. La pelirosa se viró y vio su espalda, lo primero que vio fue que no llevaba sujetador, lo que hizo que de inmediato pusiera sus manos a sus costados (estaba boca abajo durmiendo). Y lo segundo que vio y que fue lo que más le impacto fue esas grandes letras – Así es muñeca el tatuaje es mi nombre… te gusta?

-Por qué tengo un tatuaje de tu nombre? – preguntó desviando su mirada tímida hacia las ventanas. ¿Por qué su vida era tan rara?

-Porque eres mía, y ese tatuaje lo demuestra… Bien luego de hacer el tatuaje te llevé a mi casa y te subí a mi habitación, sin embargo no despertabas por lo cual me preocupe, ya que el sedante que te di era solo para dos horas, entonces decide quedarme a dormir contigo… mientras arreglaba algunos asuntos para tu nuevo colegio como te lo había prometido – concluyó sonriente.

-Enserio podré volver a estudiar? – inquirió sonriente, mientras se cubría con las sábanas al sentarse.

-Así es, eso fue lo que te prometí – le guiño el ojo y se sirvió un vaso de whisky – báñate. Vamos a salir – le dio un sorbo a su vaso y abrió la funda en la cual había ropa de mujer – ten. Esto puedes usar mientras tanto.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Mmm…el punto es que vamos a hacerte una transformación. Te llevaré primero a uno de los mejores estilistas para que arreglen tu cabello, luego iremos a una persona especializa en la belleza facial, después iremos de compras, necesitas de urgencia ropa que usar y por último iremos al spa para relajarnos. ¿Qué te parece?

Él se estaba preocupando por lo que la gente dijera al verlo con una chica pobre ¿no?. Ese era el problema por eso quería hacer este cambio.

-No quiero.. - ¿por qué se molestaba?

-¿Por qué no quieres?

-No voy a cambiar solo porque a ti te importa lo que la gente diga – respondió molesta mientras hacia un puchero.

Ella pensaba que lo a él le importaba era lo que la gente dijera de los dos?. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una fuerte carcajada. La pelirosa lo miró confundida y preguntó.

-¿Cuál es la risa?

-Qué a mí no me importa lo que la gente diga. Sakura la razón por lo que te iba a hacer una transformación es, porque a tu edad todas las adolescentes hacen eso. Tú fuiste privada de tus derechos por tener que ayudar a tu familia con los gastos y lo peor del caso es que nunca te lo agradecieron… simplemente te siguieron juzgando.

-Tú no entiendes mis padres me odian porque y…yo …yo – sentía como en su garganta se formaba un nudo.

-Sé porque te odian. Por el asesinato que hiciste a tus ocho años… y qué?. ¿Qué tiene eso?. Ellos son tus padres, debieron haberte ayudado a sobrellevarlo sin embargo no lo hicieron… o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas – murmuro cabizbaja – simplemente me olvidaron…

-Son unos estúpidos – comentó con rabia – no entiendo a las personas como ellos. En fin olvídate de eso preciosa, yo estoy aquí para puedas disfrutar de tu adolescencia, de todo lo que te puede brindar la vida.

Era inevitable no comenzar a sentir mariposas en el estómago con cada palabra que decía Sasuke. Era tan lindo y a la vez tierno. Se estaba preocupando por ella sin nadie habérselo pedido. Sin embargo eso no significaba que todavía no le tuviese un poco de rencor por haberla tatuado.

-Entonces nena… ¿te bañas o te baño? – sonrió lujurioso.

-Me baño – respondió de inmediato. Se levantó de prisa de la cama, mientras se tapa con las sábanas y entraba al baño.

Sasuke sonrió y suspiró dejándose caer en la cama. Sabía que sakura era la indicada para él. Desde el instante que vio esa mirada inocente se enamoró. Él a diferencia de cualquier hombre, le podía dar lo que ella quisiera, sin restricciones ni reglas, ella solo tenía que pedirlo y él se lo daría. La complacería hasta en el más mínimo capricho porque simplemente para él ella se lo merecía.

Escuchó como la regadera del baño se abría, seguido el sonido del agua que seguramente ahora estaba recorriendo la esbelta figura de su pequeña posesión. No podía evitar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Ahora que por fin se encontraba en su poder no podía permitirse fallar en enamorarla, aquella pequeña criaturita debía enamorarse de él como de lugar. Agudizo un poco su oído y escuchó como el agua ya no caía, de seguro ahora estaba secándose. Y así fue al instante sakura salió en vuelta en una toalla.

-¿M…Me puedes pasar la ropa?

Sonrió ante el inevitable sonrojo de ella.

-Aquí tienes cariño – dijo entregándole el bolso. Ella de inmediato se volvió a encerrar.

Luego de unos veinte minutos ella salió con el pequeño vestido que le había dejado. Este era de color celeste claro, adornado con una cinta blanca al finalizar sus pechos, haciendo juego con estos unas hermosas zapatillas blancas.

-Te quedo perfecto! – comentó embobado.

-Gracias por la ropa…

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al velador, el cual era de color negro, bien decorado. Abrió el primer cajón y de este sacó una cajita elegante cuadrada. Se encaminó de nuevo hacia la pequeña y le hizo mirarle a los ojos.

-Sakura..¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – sonrió y deposito en sus manos la cajita – siento el retraso. Pero ayer no despertaste por lo que me tocó entregártelo hoy…

-Gracias… pero ¿Cómo sabías cuando era mi cumpleaños? – abrió la cajita negra y lo que vio la dejó con los ojos abiertos indudablemente. Era un hermoso collar de diamantes, de seguro esto valía mucho dinero – no puedo aceptarlo…

-¿Por qué? - ¿será que no le gusto?. - ¿no te gustan los diamantes? ¿preferías perlas?

Ella sonrió ante tal acción. Sasuke pensaba que ella no quería el regalo porque no le gustaban los diamantes, sin embargo ese no era el caso.

-No. Es solo que debe ser muy caro… y me es imposible aceptarlo – quiso volver a entregárselo pero él se lo negó.

-Son por tus catorce, y créeme que todavía falta. Por el momento es una de los presentes que vas a recibir – se acercó a su oído y le susurró - ¿déjame mimarte, sí? – ella solo asintió y él se decidió en acercar su mano a su mentón y quedar a centímetros de sus labios. Los rozó delicadamente, mientras la oía suspirar. Presionó un poco sus labios con los de ella y dejó que el la guiará. Un compás suave, lento… pero a la vez excitante.


	3. Capitulo 2: Narcotraficante

**Holaaaa! Agradezco enormemente a las personas que ha ncomentado y me han estado apoyando desde el inicio de esta historia. Espero que este capitulo vaya a ser de su agrado. Mil disculpas la tardanza. Y bueno espero recibir vuestros comentarios sobre este cap. En fin termino con esto.**

**Ustedes saben que esta historia es mía,yo la he creado. Sin embargo esta historia yo la estoy creando con otros personajes por los cual yo estoy adptandola cada capi que hago al sasusaku.**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Daisuke Eda**

**Sakura Haruno: Akari Arato**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: NARCOTRAFICANTE**

**.**

**.**

Sinceramente no sabía cómo podía haber aceptado la idea de Sasuke. Admitía que había sido divertido comprar ropa e inclusive cuando la maquillaron. Sin embargo sentía que esta no era ella. Ropa de marca, maquillaje caro, estilista personal, tacones finos… etc. No podía negar que no se sentía complacida con lo que le había dado pero sinceramente era incómodo el saber que un desconocido te pagaba todos tus caprichos. Suspiró sonoramente y se dejó caer en el asiento de la limusina. El pelinegro de verdad que estaba tardando en esa reunión. Cuando terminaron de hacerle todo el cambio de look este le había pedido que lo acompañaran a la reunión y ella acepto, claro que esperándolo en la limusina.

Sus pensamientos no lo dejaban ni un segundo en paz. A cada rato aparecía en su pequeña cabecita el pensamiento de que algún día él se cansaría de ella y se quedaría sin hogar. Quedaría prácticamente en la calle como un perro callejero. Sería como una vagabunda que anda pidiendo limosna para conseguir apenas un almuerzo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No, ella no quería ser eso. Ella quería ser alguien en la vida, no quería depender de nadie, quería que la gente este orgullosa de ella, que haya personas que la admiren y digan "yo quiero ser como ella"… simplemente quería ser alguien independiente con un buen título. Sin embargo a su corta edad no podría ser nada, sin dinero, pobre y fea, no era nadie en la vida. Por lo menos debía tener un talento. Pensó varios minutos y no se le vino nada a la mente. Ella era solo una persona común como cualquiera. Agacho la cabeza mientras miraba tristemente la ventana.

A lo lejos divisó a Sasuke en un pequeño grupo de personas saliendo de la reunión, se lo veía borroso pero su cabello azabache lo delataba, era único. Se fijó más en él y se fijó que tenía agarrada de la mano a una rubia, era guapa. Sintió un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, sentía… ¿rabia? ¿tristeza? ¿celos? . Sentía una mezcolanza de sentimientos en su interior y no se definía por cual. Lo vio acercarse más mientras este seguía caminando con la rubia solo que esta vez venía en su lado izquierdo una morena también. ¿Él iba a entrar en la limosina con ellas?. Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia cuando vio que la morena depositaba un pequeño beso en la comisura de su labio. Su frágil corazón no aguantaría una decepción más. ¡Esto era el colmo!. Llevarla a ella con esas zorras era de lo peor. Sobre su cadáver ambos estaban en el mismo auto.

Se acercó al chofer y le pidió que le llamara un taxi. El chofer asintió indeciso y lo llamó. Para su suerte sasuke había parado para conversar con unos amigos dándole tiempo sin querer a que llegara su preciado auto. Pasó alrededor de cinco minutos cuando sasuke comenzó a caminar con la rubia y la morena a la limusina. Se desesperó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y respiró profundo mientras trataba de relajarse. Primero entro la morena, esta se sentó al frente de ella en la parte izquierda. Luego vino la rubia quien se sentó al frente de ella misma pero en la parte derecha, dejando un espacio en el centro. Y por fin entro el ojinegro, la miró primero a ella y luego a las chicas. Estas les hicieron señas de que se siente con ellas mientras cruzaban las piernas dejando ver sus torneadas y bien trabajadas muslos, con ese pequeño vestido que usaban. Sin embargo sasuke se sentó a lado de ella, muy cerca de hecho. Pasó el brazo por los hombros de sakura y sintió esta como comenzaban a aparecer los nervios. Miró por la ventana y vio su preciado taxi.

-¿Quién es esta cariño? – preguntó la rubia. Sakura la miró sonriendo hipócritamente y se apresuró en responder a aquella pregunta.

-Esta es una niña de la calle que se encontró por ahí – inquirió con su sonrisa falsa. Sasuke la miró extrañado y quiso hablar pero ella lo interrumpió – me tengo que ir, ha sido un gusto conocerlas… espero que se la pasen de lo mejor juntos, después de todo a sasuke le gusta las zorras como ustedes – dejó ver una sonrisa y le quitó de un solo empujón el brazo del ojinegro. Se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta mientras se bajaba furiosa.

-¡Sakura vuelve aquí! – la llamó furioso. Ella volteo y lo miró cínicamente.

-Nos vemos después s-a-s-u-k-e – lo miró con rabia y volvió a caminar hacia el taxi. Lo vio salir de la limusina enfadado mientras caminaba hacia ella. El corazón le latió a mil y corrió lo mejor que pudo. Justo antes que abriera la puerta del taxi un fuerte brazo la retuvo. Era él.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – su mirada irradiaba odio por doquier - ¡No te permito que las insultes! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! - ¿él le estaba gritando? ¿dónde quedaba el hombre bueno? ¿dónde?. Su agarre cada vez era más fuerte y sentía como este empezaba a doler fuertemente.

Dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas ante el dolor y suplicó que la soltara.

-¡Por favor sasuke suéltame! ¡Me duele!

-¿A ti si te puede doler todo, no?. A las chicas que insultes de la limusina también les dolió tu insulto y a ti te importó? – apretó aún más su agarre.

-¡Basta! – gritó forcejeando fuertemente con él - ¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto!

-¡¿Qué no lo tengo?!. ¡Eres mía que te quede bien en claro! – la acercó aún más a él – deberías agradecer que te haya elegido. ¡Si no fuera por mí tú seguirías en la calle vendiendo a esas cosas a las cuales llamas muñecos! – le gritó furioso – ¡No eres nadie en la vida! ¡Yo te esto te estoy haciendo que seas alguien en la vida y así me lo agrade-

El fuerte sonido y golpe de la cachetada lo paró. Se tocó su mejilla roja y la miró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Sakura estaba llorando, soltó su agarre. Vio su muñeca y la vio roja. ¿Él había hecho eso?.

-T..Te o-dio – de inmediato se subió en el taxi y este arrancó sin dejarlo hablar con ella.

Vio a lo lejos el auto amarillo girar a la derecha. ¿A dónde iba?. Que él sepa sakura no tenía a donde ir. Sus padres ya no la querían y a su casa era imposible que llegase. Corrió a la limusina y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Bájense! – ordenó. Estas lo miraron indecisas mientras se bajaban. Sasuke entró y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe – sigue al taxi en el cual iba sakura, giro a la derecha.

El chofer se apresuró y siguió sus órdenes.

Esto era su culpa. Él nunca debió haberle gritado como lo había hecho. Sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella lo había provocado. Ella nunca les debió haber dicho zorras. Sí, él también sabía que parecían putas. Pero por el momento él debía tratarlas bien. Ellas eran las hijas de los grandes empresarios con los cuales estaba firmando un nuevo negocio. Era importante mantener una buena relación.

Pero claro él no la podía culpar del todo, si nunca le había hecho mención de ello, aparte de eso ella ni siquiera sabía de su trabajo y menos sus negocios. Era imposible adivinar que esto era parte de su negocio. Además con las insinuaciones que ellas le hacían, era algo lógico que sakura sienta celos y se desquite insultándolas. Esperen un momento. ¿Celos?... ¿Sakura tuvo celos? ¿Celos de ellas?. Sonrió de lado mientras se lo pensaba mejor. ¿Acaso ella se sentía atraída por él?. Esto después de todo tenía algo bueno, de hecho muy bueno. Su dulce joyita se sentía atraída por él físicamente. Volvió a sonreír. No era necesario que se haya puesto así por esas mujeres que ni siquiera le llegaban a los tobillos. Ellas podían tener el mejor cuerpo del mundo, operarse las veces que quieran, pero ellas no eran Sakura Haruno.

La limusina frenó y el chofer le indicó donde estaba su dulce muñequita.

Miró a través del vidrio de la ventana y la vio sentada en un columpio. Tenía la cabeza media gacha, sin embargo podía notar como lloraba silenciosamente. Estaba dolido por él y eso lo sabía de memoria. Echó la cabeza sobre el asiento. ¿Ahora que le decía? ¿De qué manera podía hacer que ella vuelva a su lado?. Se maldijo mentalmente y pateo el asiento de enfrente. ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que la insulto!.

Se bajó de la limusina todavía pensativo y se encaminó hacia ella. Se llevó la mano a su cabellera y se la revolvió molesto. El nunca pedía disculpas… ¿Cómo se las pedía?. Siguió caminando y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente le habló suavemente.

-Sé que soy un estúpido – comentó mirándola. Sakura alzó la cabeza y lo miró con rencor – yo no debí tratarte mal… yo solo quiero que me perdones.

Miró al cielo tristemente al ver que ella ni siquiera le pelaba. Las nubes estaban negras y pequeñas gotas comenzaban a descender de estas.

-¿Q…Quiénes eran ellas? – la miró sorprendido al verle hablar y respondió de inmediato.

-Hijas de un importante empresario, con el cual estoy armando un nuevo negocio.

-No me mientas – lo miró molesta y le volteó la mirada – si son tus amantes solo dilo y ya…

-Sakura mírame – le ordenó. Se agachó y se puso al frente de ella – para que quiero unas amantes si te tengo a ti… tu eres lo más importante ahora.

-Qué te hace pensar que creeré eso. Aquellas mujeres tenían un cuerpazo y yo apenas tengo…tu sabes tengo… - con las manos se señaló un poco de pecho. El rio ante aquella graciosa escena. – no te rías.

-Eres hermosa – ella se sonrojó ante su facilidad de hablarle – perdóname ¿sí? .Prometo no volver a tocarte como hace un rato, ni a gritarte o insultarte…

-No te creo – sasuke se acercó y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Créeme por favor – suplicó.

-¿Lo prometes?

-De hecho lo juro – mostró su dedo meñique y lo aprisiono con el de sakura. Ella le sonrió y el ojinegro observó su mano. Se había hecho de un color verde el lugar donde él la había agarrado fuertemente, de seguro luego se haría morado. - ¿tan malo fui contigo? – preguntó acariciando la herida de su mano.

-Mmm… algo

Las gotas de lluvia de repente comenzaron a caer más fuerte empapándolos por completo. Sasuke la miró y sonrió. De verdad que era hermosa.

-¿Tenías celos?

-N…No c-como crees – negó de inmediato. Sin embargo sus sonrosadas mejillas la delataban por completo.

-No deberías. Créeme, más bien ellas deberían estar celosas de ti – ella se rio ante aquella estupidez. Ella era prácticamente un cero a la izquierda en comparación a esas mujeres. – hablo en serio – hizo un puchero y ella se carcajeo. Parecía un niño pequeño.

-Sasuke… ¿en qué trabajas? – preguntó de repente.

-Mmm… antes respóndeme algo. Tú prefieres… ¿al bueno o al malo en una película?

-¿Preferir? – reiteró. Eso sonaba muy raro. Él asintió y ella pensó en su respuesta - ¿el malo es guapo?

El pelinegro sonrió y supo por dónde iba su respuesta.

-Imagínatelo como yo… entonces ¿qué eliges?

¿Cómo él?. Ahora más nerviosa estaba ante aquella respuesta.

-¿Y cómo es el bueno? – se excusó con otra pregunta.

-Es guapo, bueno, salva a personas, todos lo quieren pero su vida es aburrida porque es monótona. En cambio el malo también es guapo pero su vida es excitante porque siempre hace maldades y se mete con lo prohibido… - se acercó a sus labios y susurró cerca de ellos - ¿no crees que lo malo y prohibido es excitante?

De inmediato sakura se puso nerviosa.

-Mmm… bueno supongo que es excitante lo malo – respondió poco convencida.

-Entonces qué eliges… ¿al bueno o al malo?

-S-Supongo que al malo – respondió mirando en otra dirección. No quería que viera su cara roja.

-Y qué pasa si te digo que yo soy el malo de la película? – sakura lo miró a los ojos y supo que él no estaba jugando. A juzgar por sus facciones él estaba hablando con la verdad – preferirías al bueno antes que a mí?

-En qué trabajas?

-Responde – ordenó serio.

-Yo pregunte primero – se quejó.

-Soy narcotraficante – sus ojos verdes claro se abrieron de golpe. ¿Narcotraficante? ¿Su dueño era a un narcotraficante?

-T…Tú vendes d…drogas? – preguntó en un hilo de voz, él asintió.

-También vendo mujeres… - mintió para ver su reacción. Quería saber hasta dónde ella sería capaz de aguantarlo.

-¿Qué tu qué? - ¡Esto era el colmo! ¡Era un maldito cerdo! ¡ - ¿c…cómo puedes h-hacer eso?

-¿Vender mujeres? – la vio asentir, entonces con facilidad volvió a mentir – fácil. Yo no lo hago personalmente, tengo personas que lo hacen. Así me evito el trabajo sucio.

-E… Eres un puerco! – las lágrimas volvían a salir - ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a esas pobres mujeres?! ¡Te odio!

¿Lo odia?. Fue sincero… ¿Qué más quería?. Sabía que lo que hacía no era algo del cual él este orgulloso, sin embargo ese era su trabajo y ella era su posesión debía aceptarlo sea como sea. Sabía que esto ella no lo entendería de la noche a la mañana pero… ¿tan rápido ya lo adiaba?. Ahora sabía que ella tenía un límite corto.

Las lágrimas salían sin permiso y se repetía una y otra vez que era una imbécil. ¿Cómo podía haber creído en un desconocido? ¿Qué más esperaba de alguien que la compró en una venta de mujeres?. Sonrió irónicamente… por algo tenía tanto dinero. Apretó fuertemente sus manos en puños y cuando se dignó a levantar la mirada, vio a tres hombre armados apuntándole la cabeza a sasuke.

-Q..Qué est-

-¡Cállate perra! – le gritó el más fornido.

-¡No le hables así! – objetó furioso el pelinegro.

-¡Tú no hables! – le refutó seguido de un golpe en la cara - ¡Ahora no te crees tan machito ¿ah?!

Sakura gritó al sentir como dos tipos la agarraban de los brazos mientras aparecían tres más. En total había seis. Dos la agarraban de los brazos y cuatros le apuntaban la cabeza a sasuke. Uno de ellos se carcajeo y se separó del ojinegro y le hizo señas al tipo que la mantenía agarrada.

-Si gritas o intentas algo, mi compañero le meterá un balazo a la perra de tu novia – sasuke lo miró furioso y vio como un tipo le apuntaba a sakura. La vio temblar y llora… ¿Dónde estaban sus guardaespaldas?

El primer golpe vino, fue el más doloroso. Le habían pateado en la entre pierna. Se retorció de dolor y apenas dejó salir un gemido de dolor. Y seguido de esto empezó el infierno. Los cuatros tipos comenzaron a golpearlo a la misma vez.

-¡Sasuke! – gritaba la pelirosa. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella?. Esos tipos lo iban a matar si lo seguían pateando.

Sentía como su cuerpo sangraba a causa de los golpes, pero más que eso sentía el sufrimiento de sakura. Ella imploraba que paren pero ellos no eran personas buenas, no lo harían. Nunca la escucharían, solo quedaba esperar hasta que se cansarán. Y así fue en menos de cinco minutos más ellos dejaron de golpearlo.

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y parecía que se lo habían quebrado. Escupió sangre y se fijó que los tipos iban hacia la muchacha. ¡Esperen! ¿Hacia la muchacha? ¿Sakura?. Trató de concentrarse en no cerrar los ojos y los vio botarla al piso. Uno de ellos se acercó a ella con una navaja y rompió su vestido. Sakura gritó y comenzó a forcejear con el tipo que le agarró los brazos.

Tosió un poco de sangre y trató de levantarse. ¡Nadie tocaba a sakura!. Colocó su mano en su estómago de forma en que no duela tanto y se levantó. Dirigió su mano a dentro de su saco y sacó su pistola, la cual no había podido sacarla antes porque lo habían sorprendido por la espalada evitando cualquier ataque por parte de él. Dirigió su tiro al único tipo que tenía el arma y este cayó sin ser notado. El tiro había dado directo en su cabeza sin dejarlo gritar, además de que la pistola era silenciosa evitando cualquier sonido. Los hombres estaban tan ocupados en la muchacha que no se dieron cuenta como sasuke iba matando a los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Cuando lo notaron solo quedaban tres.

-¡QUITEN SUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI NOVIA! – gritó pateándolos, alejándolos de sakura.

-S…Sas-suke – la castaña se levantó rápidamente y lo abrazo mientras sentía sus brazos rodearla.

-No nos mates por favor – suplicaron. Sasuke rio sádicamente y le metió un balazo al de la izquierda, quedando solo él de la derecha. Miró a su muñequita y vio su mirada de odio, de rencor… - ¿Quieres matarlo?

Ella alzó la mirada y se topó con aquellos ojos negros como la noche que le encantaban. ¿Volver a matar?. Ellos la habían tocado, manoseado a su gusto… ¿Por qué no?. Con suma lentitud alzó su mano dirigiéndola a la mano del pelinegro. Este sonrió y la incitó aún más, al verla dudar.

-No estás haciendo algo malo, ellos te quisieron violar …se lo merecen – le susurró en el oído. Cogió el arma y la apuntó al tipo.

-N..No por favor – volvió a suplicar.

-¿Ellos no pararon cuando tú les suplicaste, no? – ella lo vio y asintió – entonces tú tampoco pares…

Apretó con más fuerza el arma y sintió las manos del ojinegro dirigirle a la cabeza del tipo.

-Dispara – susurró despacio mientras le tapaba su cara, no quería que ella viera la expresión de aquel tipo morir.

Sakura sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo y lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía rabia, dolor, aquellos tipos eran malos no se merecían vivir. No debería ser un pecado matarlos. Se dejó llevar por sus emociones y tiró del gatillo. Inmediatamente dejó caer el arma al piso y con los ojos cerrados se volteó y abrazó a sasuke, sin ver su asesinato.

-Es hora de irnos – seguido de esto agarró su pistola y la guardo. Cogió a sakura desde el trasero y la cargó, al momento que ella escondía su rostro en su cuello.

Caminó de manera lenta por el dolor hasta que por fin llegó a la limusina. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y dejó que ella ingresara primero.

-Hubo un accidente en el parque llama a naruto y dile que se deshaga del problema – ordenó al chofer – por el momento llévanos a la mansión.

Se dejó caer en el asiento y suspiró fuertemente. ¡Mierda! ¡Sí que le dolía todo el cuerpo!. Esos malditos desgraciados sí que le dieron duro. Se restregó el rostro cansado y cerró sus ojos por un momento.

-Prefiero… al malo – dijo de repente la pelirosa.

-¿Qué? – la miró extrañada. ¿De qué hablaba?

-Qué prefiero al malo antes que al bueno – sasuke sonrió. Sakura lo prefería a él en simple palabras.

-Entonces déjame mostrarte lo excitante que puede ser la vida de alguien como yo – la ojiverde se acercó hacia él y se sentó muy cerca.

-Lo único que te pido es que dejes de vender mujeres – sonrió de lado y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Era mentira. Yo no vendo mujeres, me parece algo repugnante – vio su cara de sorpresa y prosiguió – solo te mentí para saber hasta dónde me aguantabas. Por lo visto no tienes problema con que sea narco, pero con la venta de mujeres sí.

-Entonces ¿no vendes mujeres? – vio su rostro animarse ante aquella respuesta, a lo cual él solo se dedicó a asentir. – qué alivio. Siento tanto los insultos.

-No hay problema, entonces ¿no tienes problemas con que sea narco?

-No es que no tenga problema, ni que piense que eso es bueno, es solo que como yo te podría reclamar algo si acabé de matar a un hombre – agachó la cabeza. No podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que había hecho. Sintió la mano de sasuke agarrarle el mentón para mirarlo de frente.

-Tú no mataste a nadie. Yo maté a todos, absolutamente a todos. Tú estabas en shock mientras yo los mataba – le guiño el ojo y trató de entenderlo. ¿Acaso se estaba echando toda la culpa?. Sonrió desganada ante aquella ocurrencia. Definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha era una cajita de pandora.


	4. Capitulo 3: Te odio sasuke uchiha

**Bien mis queridos lectores siento tanta mi tardanza, he venido una vez más con un nuevo capítulo os aviso que este es bien corto. Sin embargo hay varias razones por ello. La primero es que se me fue la imaginación y la segunda es que he decido dejar que ustedes puedan aparecer en esta historia. ¿Qué os parece?. Bien por el momento lean, abajo del capítulo les dejaré las indicaciones que tienen que seguir si queréis participar ^^**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado meses desde su asesinato. Obviamente no se sentía orgullosa de ello, sin embargo no podía quitar el hecho de que aquel hombre se lo merecía… ¡él la toco!. Suspiró fuertemente mientras terminaba de colocarse el chaleco de su nuevo colegio. Todo le había salido mal después de regresar a la limusina. Cuando habían llegado a la mansión los padres de las muchachas a las cuales ella insulto, habían exigido deshacer el negocio por agresión verbal hacia sus primogénitos. A pesar de que sasuke se disculpó varias veces, ellos se negaron a seguir con el trato. Una vez roto el trato vio en la cara del pelinegro enojo, no le gritó en ningún momento sin embargo podía notar que se sentía muy confundido. Tras recibir una llamada se retiró del salón sin decir nada. Sakura se sentó en el sillón y se quedó recostada por media hora, hasta que lo sintió de nuevo venir.

Lo observó de pies a cabeza. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba una maleta. Antes de que el dijera algo, ella se había apresurado en recalcar que era su culpa lo que estaba sucediendo, a lo que él había respondido: "_No es tú culpa, es solo mi falta de eficiencia al no saber cómo comportarme contigo. Supongo que tengo que ser como los demás. Sino esto se derrumbará sakura y si se derrumba te voy a terminar dando la misma vida que te dieron tus padres y eso es lo que menos quiero"._ A partir de ese mismo día sasuke se había marchado. No había recibido ninguna llamada por parte de él, lo cual la angustiaba y hacía que llorara cada noche en busca del por qué de su abandono. Hasta que un día el mayordomo del señor Uchiha se había decidido a contarle lo que pasaba.

Tras sasuke haber recibido la llamada, lo había escuchado suspirar y maldecir varias veces. Al parecer una de sus famosas empresas estaba yendo directamente a la ruina, para luego enterarse que una de sus exportaciones había fallado permitiendo que este mes él no reciba ningún ingreso económico, sumándole a eso que se había acabado de diluir el trato que le había podido generar muchos ingresos económicos. Fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión de viajar y hacerle una visita a su padre. Necesitaba a alguien que lo oriente y sinceramente cuando se trataba de negocios y dinero su padre era el mejor.

Ella suspiro desganada y entendió que en parte ella tenía razón, era su culpa. Al parecer todo lo que tocaba lo dañaba. Luego de haber escuchado todo el relato del mayordomo se hizo la promesa que si algún día volviera a ver a sasuke ella le demostraría que había madurado. No faltó mucho para que un hombre de unos cincuenta años llegara a la mansión diciendo que era un enviado del señor Eda, su nombre era Goro. Pasó dos largos meses con aquel señor quién le enseñó a ser la prometida del señor Uchiha. Cómo debía comportarse, qué es lo que debía hacer que es lo que no debía hacer…etc. Se aseguró de aprender todas las cosas que le enseño y una de las principales fue "_ser fría"_¸ la mujer del señor sasuke tenía que ser alguien segura, calculadora y fría. Y sí eso debía ser para permanecer a su lado, lo haría.

Una vez ya arreglada salió de la habitación y bajó por las largas escaleras.

-Buen día señorita Uchiha – saludaron en coro las sirvientas.

-Buen día… - siguió caminando sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie. Hoy cumplía 5 meses desde la partida de sasuke y lo extrañaba a nadie más que en el mundo.

-Sakura veo que ya estás lista – inquirió Goro. Tras haberle enseñado todas las reglas del juego, sasuke le pidió que se quedara con ella por si tenía inconvenientes y el accedió sin ningún problema.

-Cuida tus palabras – lo miró frívolamente – que no se te olvide con quien hablas – él sonrió y asintió. Definitivamente ella era su mejor discípula.

-Como usted diga señorita Uchiha – ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor.

Cada quién ocupo su puesto y comenzaron a comer. La primera vez que había comido en la mansión se había sorprendido de sobre manera. Le daban a elegir un sin número de comidas, nunca se repetían excepto si uno quería, aparte de que la comida era de uno de los chefs más conocidos de todo el mundo. Al terminar de comer, sakura se levantó y se marchó sin despedirse.

Una vez subida en la limusina dejó escapar un suspiro. Es verdad que odiaba la vida que tenía con sus padres y que era mejor la vida junto sasuke, pero cuál era la diferencia ¿si él no estaba junto a ella?. Ella lo quería junto a ella no separados. Odiaba el hecho de no saber nada sobre él. La única vez que habían hablado había sido el día del ingreso a su colegio, este le había deseado suerte y se había despedido. Estaba molesta, claro que lo estaba, sino lo veía hace tiempo y sentía que él ya no la quería como se lo prometió hace meses cuando recién la conoció. Miró su teléfono y volvió a mirar al frente, volvió a mirar el teléfono y repitió otra vez la acción. Discretamente buscó el número del ojinegro y aplastó el botón llamar. Timbró 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… simplemente él no le iba a contestar nunca lo hacía, sin embargo eso no evitó que ella siguiera esperando hasta que paró y una vez más como todos los días le dejó un mensaje de voz.

-¡Buen día sasuke!. Hoy cumplimos cinco meses sin vernos, te he extrañado demasiado, espero verte pronto… – suspiró triste. Él nunca respondía a sus mensajes de voz – Me he portado muy bien y no he causado ningún relajo. Los profesores me adoran y soy la mejor de mi clase, mis notas son las más altas y sin duda alguna estoy inscrita en varios concursos. Por otra parte me he esforzado también en entender todos tus negocios, Goro me ha ayudado mucho por lo cual ahora entiendo mucho de tus transferencias y maneras de trabajar con todos tus accionistas. Espero no ser una carga para ti, en fin no te quito más tiempo, adiós sasuke, cuídate mucho, recuerda que siempre te estaré esperando… - fin de la llamada.

Se dejó caer en el asiento y cerró por un instante sus ojos, era agotador siempre tener que ser la mejor. El auto se detuvo y con ello indicaba que habían llegado al colegio. El chofer se dio media vuelta y abrió su puerta. Se bajó cuidadosamente ante la atenta mirada de los jóvenes que pasaban. Enseguida los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar: "_Ella es Sakura Uchiha", "La señorita Uchiha es hermosa", "Es la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha" "No es solo bella sino que inteligente y buena deportista", "Quisiera ser su novio", "Es una creída", "No tiene sentimientos, siempre tiene una mirada fría", "No vale la pena hablarle, dicen que te hace quedar mal frente a todos si te le intentas acercar"_.

Miró hacia la chica que dijo que no valía la pena hablarle y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Era una rubia bajita de escasa belleza sin duda alguna, pero con una boca muy atrevida. Se posicionó enfrente de ella y la miró despectivamente.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó déspota la castaña. La rubia tartamudeo al tratar de responderle.

-Kira… Kira Okazaka – sakura la miró con el ceño fruncido y se decidió en hablar.

-Nunca he escuchado tu nombre. Acaso eres un cero a la izquierda en la sociedad o qué?. Ya veo por qué hablas de los demás, eso te hace ser algo llamativa ¿no?.

-No tienes derecho a hablarme así – respondió ofendida kira.

-Lo tengo. ¿Sabes quién soy?. Para que sepas y te quede bien claro antes que hables de mí con alguien mocosa, mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha. Yo de ti dejaría de difamarme si no es que no quieres que tu vida sea un infierno… - se volteó molesta y se dirigió a su salón.

Aquí todos eran unos niños mimados. La primera vez que había llegado mucha gente la despreció al verla tan inocente y frágil, sin embargo tras haber recibido las clases de Goro la gente comenzó a tomarla en cuenta por su actitud de líder y su manera de ser fría. Poco a poco la gente se interesó en su vida, los hombres la miraban como una diosa y las mujeres la aborrecían por ser el centro de atención. No estaba feliz con la forma de ser ahora, pero por lo menos nadie la pisoteaba. Sería así hasta que sasuke regrese a su lado y ella vuelva a estar protegida por sus brazos, mientras tanto esta coraza de hierro iba a evitar que alguien la ofendiera o que hiriera sus sentimientos.

Las horas de clases pasaron algo más rápido de lo normal o será que simplemente no les prestó atención?. Sea cual sea la razón, no perdió ningún segundo y se levantó de la silla. A paso lento atravesó las diferentes aulas del colegio. Era amplio y muy hermoso, tenían lo más nuevo en la tecnología y sin dudad alguna era uno de los colegios más caros del país, solo niños millonarios entraban en este.

A lo lejos divisó su limusina esperándola y sin duda alguna se dirigió hacia ella.

-Buen día sakura – saludó un pelirojo – mi nombre es Gara… - extendió su mano y ella la estrechó sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-¿Qué deseas? – preguntó mientras seguía su trayectoria hacia su limusina.

-Quería saber si te gustaría ir a comer conmigo esta noche…

-Lo siento pero estoy ocupada – sin mirarlo al rostro entró en el carro. Bajó la ventana del automóvil y le dijo – no pierdas tu tiempo. Yo me encuentro comprometida así que mejor no lo intentes.

Enseguida el chofer aplastó el acelerador y el chico pelirojo observó su partida.

Así era ella, directa. No le importaba si a esa persona le dolía su forma de expresarse, simplemente lo hacía y ya. Después de todo no era una buena chica como le había dicho a sasuke, ya no era la misma tierna chica que había recogido hace meses, ella había cambiado y cuando él la viera lo notaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sin darse cuenta un año había pasado desde que no veía a sasuke. Cada día sentía que era cada vez más imposible volver a verlo, ya casi ni siquiera le llegaban noticias por parte de él y eso le fastidiaba en lo absoluto. ¡Ella era su prometida debían informarle!. Cerró con un portazo su habitación y cuando se iba a dejar caer en la cama, vio una cajita con un CD.

-¿Qué es esto? – alzó la cajita y vio en ella una dedicatoria. "_Señorita Uchiha me he tomado la molestia de hacerle este video ya que usted no puede ver al señor Sasuke, por lo cual espero que disfrute del video viendo en lo que trabaja su prometido mientras ustedes están en dos lugares diferentes. Att: x "_

Sonrió al saber que por fin podría verlo aunque sea en un video. Se levantó de la cama emocionada y abrió su laptop. Ingresó el CD en su laptop y aplastó play para ver el video mientras se colocaba los audífonos. Lo primero que escuchó fue una hermosa canción de fondo, era muy relajante ( w ww .youtu /watch? Featur e=endscreen&v= IVeD9b8 cgow&N R=1).

Seguido de eso apareció la primera imagen que era… ¿su colegio?, luego apareció ella mientras se bajaba de la limusina al instante que aparecía abajo unos subtítulos "_Es muy linda señorita Uchiha"_, omitió aquella frase y continuó viendo el video. Observó como ella misma entraba al colegio sin mirar a nadie, mientras que los hombres no le quitaban la mirada de encima. La imagen se puso oscura y de ella apreció una pregunta "_¿Querías saber que era lo que hacía tu amado sasuke cuando tú estabas en el colegio intentado ser la mejor por él?. Pues aquí lo tienes."_ Su corazón de inmediato comenzó a latir fuertemente, poco a poco la imagen se fue aclarando dejando entre ver una habitación. Al principio no se veía a nadie hasta que unos cuerpos llamaron su atención. Era sasuke y …una rubia. Estos entraron desesperados a la cama mientras se besaban. La rubia lo agarraba del cuello mientras él la sostenía de las piernas. Se besaron apasionadamente y en cuestión de segundos él le quitó la fina blusa que traía dejando ver su escultural cuerpo. Sakura miraba la escena absorta mientras las lágrimas caían consecutivamente. ¿Él la engañaba con otra?. Aunque bueno eso no se podía considerar engaño ya que él no era propiedad de ella, en cambio ella sí. Vio como comenzaban a quedarse en sola ropa interior y ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante aquella escena. Sollozó en silencio y se repitió que esto no era más que un montaje, hasta que escuchó los gemidos de ellos dos. Con miedo alzó su pequeña cabeza mientras reunía todas las fuerzas del mundo para poder ver ese video espantoso. Se quedó muda al verlos tapados con una sábana mientras estos tenían… sexo.

-¿C... Cómo te atreves? – preguntó llorando. Cerró con un solo golpe la laptop y pegó un grito de impotencia. Las empleadas de inmediato entraron asustadas a su habitación.

-¿Qué pasó señorita Uchiha?

-¿Qué, qué paso? – estaba hecha una furia y sentía que iba a matar a la primera persona que se le cruzase. - ¡¿Cómo se atreven a dejarme un video pornográfico?! ¡¿Ah?! – inquirió con sus ojos rojos por llorar.

-S…Señorita, nosotras no sabemos cómo llegó eso ahí – sakura las miró indignada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las botó del cuarto, cerrándolo este con seguro.

-¡Abra por favor! – pidieron las empleadas.

Sakura se movió furiosa por toda la habitación mientras se removía el cabello. ¿Cómo mierda pudo confiar en él?. La había engañado…¡maldita sea!. Se restregó molesta los ojos y comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas. Luego de unos largos 15 minutos encontró la cajita, la abrió exasperada y vio las funditas blancas. Sin pensar en sus actos abrió desesperadamente una, mientras inhalaba lo más que podía. Sus pensamientos se relajaron inevitablemente, sintió que su corazón dejó de doler y que todo se movía a su alrededor, mientras los colores de las cosas eran más fuertes. Se sentía bien.

-¿Por…qué no me quieres sasuke? – sentía su cabeza dar vueltas. Estiró su mano una vez más y rompió otra fundita y volvió a repetir el acto, la inhaló de manera rápida y se comenzó a reír como loca – estúpido señor Uchiha…

Minutos más tarde el efecto de la droga cambió y volvió a aparecer la tristeza. La rabia acumulada explotó en su corazón y tambaleante comenzó a romper todo lo que estaba en su habitación. Desde su lámpara, vasijas, jarrones, flores, sábanas…etc. Agarró la última fundita de droga y la inhaló, sintiendo esta vez sus ojos cerrarse, su cuerpo perdió estabilidad y cayó al piso. Escuchó otra vez las voces de sus empleadas pidiéndole que le abran, sonrió tristemente y miró al piso.

-Te…odio sasuke uchiha – sus párpados se cerraron y seguido de eso escuchó la puerta abrirse por un fuerte golpe.

* * *

**Bien mis hermosuras habéis llegado al fin del capítulo numero 3. Bueno si os habéis interesado mi propuesta de aparecer en la historia por favor dejadme un comentario llenando esta plantilla.**

**.**

**~¿Cómo participar en la historia?~**

Nombre: (un nombre asiático que los represente)

Apellido: (un apellido asiático que los respresente)

Edad: (ponedme la edad que os queráis, mínimo 13 años másximo 20 años)

Prometido: (podeís utilizar cualquier nombre del anime naruto, excepto:a gara. O bien podéis invitaros un nuevo nombre para su prometido, pero me tendrán que dejar sus características como: color de cabello, colo de ojos, personalidad...etc. Algo corto).

**Pregunta: ¿Si tú fueras sakura y vieras ese video que harías al volver a ver a sasuke?**

a) Le darías una cacheta mientras le haces una rabieta.

b) Le dices que lo odias con toda su vida y que no lo quieres volver a ver.

c )Huyes cuando el sale de la mansión.

d) Te sigues manteniendo como su prometida, pero esta vez te vuelves fría y no demuestras interés en él.

e) (Invéntate una)

**~...~**

**.**

Bien si os habéis interesado rellenadme estos datos y dejame en un comentario. **AVISO ELEGIRÉ ÚNICAMENTE A 5 PERSONAS**. Para no evitar problema en el cual solo los primeros cincos podéis participar he decido que voy a dejar esta propuesta en un máximo de cindo días, en los cuales podrás enviarme el mensaje. _**No importa si es hombre o mujer. Y bien para finalizar la razón por la que subraye la pregunta fue porque depende de lo que elijan o creen elegiré a las cinco personas, todo depende de vuestra respuesta**_. Besos, nos vemos :)

PD: Muchiiiisiiimas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias los adoro, créanme que leo cada no de ellos y por eso sigo con esta historia :')


	5. Capitulo 4: El regreso de sasuke

**Holaaaaaa! Un saludo grandote a todos mis lectores**. Una vez más nos vemos para dejar aquí un capi y bueno como todos sabrán en el anterior capítulo les hable sobre la posible participación de algunas personas en el fic. Y bueno hoy es el día 5, ya que no hay más personas que quieran aparecer en la historia me he tomado la molestia de subir un día antes el capítulo ya que me sentía inspirada. En fin les tengo una pequeña sorpresita ya que tuve **34 comentarios** por el capítulo anterior, **no solo 5 personas van a aparecer en la historia sino muchas más** :). ¡wiiiiii!

Como personajes principales:

keylove14 como Nogi Haruka (amiga de sakura)

nancyclaudinec como Ito Michiru (amiga de sakura)

Como personajes secundarios:

Yunno como Hannako Sakumii ( ¿? ) (PD: yuno porfavor dime como es tu apariencia, color de cabello,ojos piel..etc..)

Acriss como Kuchiki Miyuki (Prometida de Uchiha Itachi)

Luneskavier-chan como Tsukino Hoshi (Prometida de Uchiha Sanosuke (primo de sasuke e itachi) )

Como personajes terciarios:

kaolinet como Kimiko Himura (Prometida de kimimaru)

Brigghit como Tsukiyami (Prometida de sasori)

ailudelastiernas como Daidouji Chise (Prometida de Sai)

Saku-14 the White Rose bloody como Nakamura Ayame (Prometida de Kakashi )

Bien mis hermosos lectores espero que no se molesten conmigo porque algunas sí pudieron participar y otras no. Las elegí viendo de todas las formas en la que la trama no se altera y les guste.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: EL REGRESO DE SASUKE**

**.**

**.**

Sentía la cabeza explotarle, se la agarró fuertemente entre las manos y se presionó la cien. ¡Mierda!. Definitivamente se había pasado con la dosis, pero quién no, si te enteras que tu prometido te engaña con una rubia que ni siquiera le llegas a los talones. Aparte de decepcionada y dolida se sentía despreciada. Sasuke le había dicho en los pocos días que pasaron juntos, exactamente dos días, que ella era la mujer más hermosa para él y que nunca la engañaría. Había roto en total todas sus promesas y las falsas esperanzas que le había dado a ella. ¡Pero que estúpida había sido al creer esas palabras!, cualquiera las podía decir… pero no, ella tenía que ser tan tonta en tomárselas a pecho, como si aquello fuera algo que lo hubiera jurado con la vida. Su inocencia era tanta que había creído en todas esas palabrerías sin dudar de aquel hombre que la había comprado y la había hecho su prometida.

Suspiró inaudiblemente y al rato escuchó unos murmullos. Los tacones hicieron su aparición alrededor de su habitación. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?. Abrió un poco los ojos y se fijó que estaba en su cuarto. Agudizó más su oído y escuchó una voz femenina insultar. Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado del mundo. De inmediato abrió los ojos de par en par y buscó la perteneciente a la voz.

-Así que ya despertaste – murmuró la pelinegra a lo que la pelirosa giraba la cabeza a la izquierda.

-Chicas – suspiró sorprendida al ver a sus mejores amigas sentadas en el sillón de su habitación. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Te llamé al celular y no contestaste, en lugar de eso contestó tu mucama. Así que me asuste y le avisé a haruka, al no poder contactarte decidimos hacerte una visita – concluyó pensativa michiru.

Sakura sonrió sinceramente al recordar que después de todo no estaba sola. Aquellas jóvenes presentes en su habitación eran nada más y nada menos que su "pandilla", la cual consistía por: Ito Michiru y Nogi Haruka.

Ito Michiru: es una pelinegra de 19 años de edad, de tez clara y un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado. Por lo general siempre usa faldas de colores claros al igual que sus blusas. Se encuentra comprometida con Neji Hyuga y la conoció luego de dos semanas de estar estudiando en el mismo colegio, ella había sido una de las pocas personas que no se habían burlado de la ojijade cuando todavía era inocente, por lo cual se había convertido en su primera amiga.

Nogi Haruka: es una peliblanca con destellos azules en su cabello, tiene 17 años de edad, de tez clara un poco bronceada, con cuerpo definido y estatura promedio. Su ojo derecho es de color azul y el izquierdo de color ámbar debido a que presenta heterocromía. Siempre usa un listón en su cabello y lleva un flequillo hacia el costado. Es prometida de Nagato y la conoció por medio de michiru, ya que estás se llevaron bien desde el principio. A pesar de sakura haber conocido primero a la pelinegra se lleva bastante bien con haruka porque ella vivió lo mismo que la pelirosa, en otras palabras Nagato también la compró, por lo que se siente identificada.

Tras haber escuchado toda la historia que le había contado Michiru, se sorprendió al saber que no había casi guardias en la entrada, por lo general siempre había más de seis. En todo caso algo olía muy mal aquí, sus sirvientas ni siquiera se habían asomado por la puerta para preguntar si estaba bien o mal, lo cual era raro ya que conociéndolas estarían preocupadísimas, excepto que haya algo más importante que ella, pero… ¿Qué podría ser?. Miró a sus dos mejores amigas, estas se mantenían calladas aunque parecía que querían preguntarle algo. La mirada fija con la que la miraban las delataba.

-Antes de que me bombardeen con preguntas, díganme qué es lo que me están ocultando – otra vez esa puta apariencia fría aparece. Era inevitable tratar de lidiar con ella, era como una coraza que aparecía de la nada en modo de defensa.

-Está bien sakura-chan. Tienes toda la razón hay algo de lo cual no te has enterado y eso es que tu…tu prometido ha regresado.. – respondió tensa haruka.

_Tu prometido ha regresado…_

_Tu prometido ha regresado…_

_Tu prometido ha regresado…_

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Sasuke regresó? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?. No lo entendía, que ganaba con volver a la mansión si ya la había herido. Sintió otra vez sus ojos aguadarse, no quería volver a verlo por lo menos no por ahora que estaba en tan mal estado. Respiró hondo y se contuvo las lágrimas, esta vez no derramaría ni una solo lágrima por él, esta vez sería diferente. Fijó otra vez su vista en sus amigas y vio que estas la miraban preocupada. Soltó una sonrisa desganada y se pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir. Tal vez no era del todo malo que su "querido prometido" haya vuelto, después de todo podía descargar toda la rabia que tenía contenida desde que vio ese video.

-¿Estás bien sakura-chan? – la pelirosa la miró y solo asintió.

-Pues bien, ahora me vas a decir por qué has consumido demasiada droga – la cara de michiru estaba seria, era obvio que estaba molesta con lo que había hecho.

-¿Así que ya se enteraron que me drogué ayer? – haruka se levantó y se acercó al tacho de basura y le mostró las fundas de drogas botadas. – Ya veo. Se enteraron al curiosear mi habitación.

-Responde – reiteró la pelinegra.

-Me enviaron un video porno de sasuke y una rubia… – respondió la pelirosa sin emoción alguna. Al instante vio la cara de sorpresa de sus amigas quienes no sabían ni siquiera que decirle. Ella rio falsamente ante tal acción y continuó – no importa, no necesitan decirme nada. No es como si necesitase consuelo de alguien – se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto – necesito cambiarme, espérenme en la sala.

-No podemos – se negó haruka – ya que sasuke está en esa misma, aparte de que no es el único.

-¿A qué te refieres? - ¿Acaso sasuke había traído a sus perras acá?

-Tus sirvientes nos dijeron que vino con su familia – comentó desganada michiru.

-Está bien, entonces espérenme en el pasillo – concluyó mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se miró una vez más en el espejo. No podía negar que estaba muy nerviosa con lo que iba a hacer, sin embargo eso no la iba a detener o eso quería hacerse creer. El pequeño short que llevaba dejaba mostrar sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, a juego con unos tacones aguja y para terminar una blusa pegada a su cuerpo, dejando ver su pequeña cintura. Sus ojos se encontraban delineados de color negro, mientras que sus pestañas llevaban puesto rímel y para finalizar tenía un poco de blush en sus mejillas. Sinceramente no era muy amante del maquillaje pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Estaba segura que a sasuke le causaría una gran impresión al verla vestida así.

Sin embargo había una pregunta que le seguía rondando en la cabeza: ¿Está bien lo que está haciendo?... después de todo si ella tiene una casa, ropa y colegio, es porque él se lo ha pagado todo. Si es respetada y temida es por él, todo lo que tiene es debido a él. ¿Es justo que ella se vengue?. Definitivamente no es correcto lo que está haciendo y lo que estuvo haciendo a lo largo de todo el año. Trató mal a muchas personas, solo porque a ella no la respetaron tampoco…¿pero se lo merecían?. No, nadie se lo merecía. El hecho de que ella haya tenido una vida pobre y desamor de sus padres, no justifica que ella venga a comportarse como una malcriada en frente de todos, faltándole el respeto inclusive a personas mayores. ¿Es esto en lo que quería sasuke que se convirtiera? ¿En una persona mala y fría y sin sentimiento? ¿En alguien a quien no le importa las opiniones de lo demás? ¿Eso era ella? ¿Era una malcriada? ¿Era simplemente una cría mimada?. Negó con la cabeza, ella no quería ser eso, nunca lo quiso ser.

Se dirigió de nuevo al armario y buscó nueva ropa, nada de escotes, nada de vulgaridades, esa no era ella. Si él la había engañado, lo pagaría, pero no de esta forma, ella no se rebajaría a jugar el mismo juego estúpido que él jugaba. Sabía que su trabajo lo necesitaba, después de todo Goro le había dicho que la manera en la cual sasuke conseguía contratos seguro es coqueteándole a las hijas de los accionistas, lo cual incluye una noche de pasión. ¿Y si eso era? ¿Y si él nunca la quiso engañarla de verdad?. La verdad es que no sabía cómo eran las cosas, además ese video llegó sin ningún remitente por lo cual no era seguro fiar de este. Cogió un vestido lila elegante para el día y lo depositó en la cama mientras se sacaba la ropa que tenía puesta en este instante. Ella no se rebajaría a comportarse como una cualquiera. No era necesario optar esa actitud con el… ¿no había deseado tanto que él esté con ella? ¿Por qué ahora lo quería arruinar? ¿Y si al reclamarle él se iba? ¿Ella nunca más lo volvería a ver?. No, no podía permitirse aquello. Si él se iba… ¿quién iba a ser su inspiración?. Más que todo… ¿quién iba a ser su familia?. Suspiró tristemente definitivamente debía ser demasiada estúpida para no querer reclamarle algo a sasuke, después de todo ayer hizo un berrinche y hoy se acobarda. Tal vez el solo hecho de pensar que él podría dejarla le hacía temer a la verdad, por lo cual de lo único que estaba segura es que sasuke no debía saber que ella había visto ese video.

Se terminó de quitar los restos del delineador y solo se quedó con las pestañas con rímel y el blush en sus mejillas. Para concluir se puso brillo en sus labios y se colocó un gran listón en su cabellera larga que caía en ondas hasta su cintura. Una vez más parecía aquella adorable niña que sasuke había conocido hace un año. Se volvió a mirar al espejo. Esta si era ella. Sonrió tristemente, después de todo debía merecer el título de mejor discípula otorgado por Goro, comportándose de la mejor manera frente los familiares de sasuke.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abrió.

-Siento la demora. Gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero por el momento les tengo que pedir que se marchen. Si la familia de sasuke está abajo necesito darles una buena imagen – tras decir aquello agachó la cabeza.

-Sakura… ¿es que acaso no les va a reclamar? – cuestionó la pelinegra.

-Y..Yo - ¿Qué les podía decir? ¿Qué iba a hacerse la estúpida para retenerlo a su lado?.

-No importa que es lo que vaya a decidir – intervino haruka – lo importante es que sakura-chan sienta que está haciendo lo correcto…

-¡O sea que esto es lo correcto! ¿Dejar que el imbécil de su prometido se siga burlando de ella? – gritó fastidiada michiru. No entendía como ellas se lo podían tomar tan a la ligera aquello - ¿saben qué?... hagan lo que quieran. – se volteó molesta de la impotencia y se marchó.

-Tranquila sakura – la apoyó la peliblanca – sé que tienes miedo de quedarte sola… pero eso no pasará siempre voy a estar contigo, recuérdalo ¿sí? – la pelirosa asintió y haruka también se perdió en los pasillos.

Suspiró fuertemente para tomar fuerzas y comenzó a caminar. Lo único que esperaba es que él no haya traído a ninguna mujer a la mansión para acostarse. Simplemente no soportaría ver la escena en vivo y en directo. Agachó de nuevo la mirada… ¿dónde estaba aquella coraza fuerte que mostraba a los demás?. Parece que con él uchiha no funcionaba. Lo único que quería en este instante es que sasuke la abrazara y le dijera "ese video es un montaje", solo necesitaba saber que él ojiengro todavía la seguía queriendo como unos meses atrás lo dijo. Se sentía débil, quería botar todo por la borda y dejar que las cosas siguieran el curso de la peor forma, pero el saber que una vez más ella podría arruinar los planes de él la ponía mal, por ello debía dar una buena impresión a su familia, para que esta vez sasuke no se vaya de su lado.

Si las cosas salían bien tal vez el señor uchiha considere estar a su lado por un buen tiempo, entonces sakura por fin lo tendría a su lado. Alzó la mirada y vio que faltaba muy poco para llegar a la sala, solo tenía que pasar unas cuantas habitaciones más y llegaría en cuestión de segundos. ¿Cómo será volver a verlo? ¿Seguirá igual de guapo? ¿Se habrá dejado crecer la barba?. Su corazón de inmediato comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras sus nervios aumentaban, estaba nerviosa. Sí, pero de pensar que opinaría sasuke acerca de ella… ¿será que le volvería a decir que estaba bonita? o ¿simplemente la rechazaría?. No lo sabía, pero lo que si estaba segura, es que deseaba con su alma ya estar frente a él.

-Buenos días señorita Uchiha – saludó el mayordomo – el señor Sasuke la esperaba en la sala – ella asintió y se encaminó.

A tan solo unos pasos de entrar a la sala se paró. Los nervios la mataban y sentía que no podía dar ni un solo paso más. Respiró hondo. _¡Vamos sakura! ¡Podemos hacerlo!_

Miró decidida al frente y continuó caminando. Las luces de la sala de inmediato dejaron ver su silueta femenina. Alzó la mirada y miró a todos los presentes.

-Buen día a todos – saludó haciendo una reverencia al estilo japonés.

-Sakura… - aquella voz… ¿era sasuke?. Alzó de nuevo la mirada y lo vio en el medio de la multitud. Seguía igual de guapo como hace un año. Solo que esta vez su pelo negro se encontraba corto y desordenado y llevaba unas gafas para cubrir su penetrante mirada. Se podría decir que sus hombros se habían ensanchado más, tal vez se debía a que seguía ejercitándose, pero de ahí todo era igual.

-Sasuke – sonrió por inercia y lo vio acercarse a ella. En cuestión de segundos él ya la tenía entre sus brazos aprisionándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Como te extrañe hermosa… - comentó melancólico. Su olor a cerezos lo volvía loco, había extrañado demasiado aquella suavidad que el cuerpo de sakura le proporcionaba. La apretó aún más y sintió sus frágiles brazos rodearlo. Por fin después de un largo año él podía volver a verla. Ahora estaba un poco más grande aunque seguía siendo aquella niña adorable que había conocido.

-Hmp… sasuke – la voz fría de su padre lo trajo a la realidad y con suavidad soltó a sakura. - ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu prometida?

Se volvió a fijar en la pelirosa y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Esta mantenía la vista perdida pero más que nada su mirada reflejaba tristeza. ¿Tristeza? ¿Acaso ella había visto aquel… video?. No imposible, sino ella no estaría siendo tan educada o ¿sí?.

-Sasuke estoy esperando – reiteró su padre. Sasuke agarró la mano de sakura y la condujo al frente de él para abrazarla de espaldas. Esta solo se dejó hacer sin rechistar en ningún momento.

-Hmp… ya que estamos todos reunidos. Para mí es un gusto presentarles a mi prometida Haruno Sakura – enseguida los murmullos empezaron. Quién no se acordaba de la masacre a manos de una niña de ocho años.

-Tú fuiste la niña que mató en su niñez ¿no? – preguntó su padre quien la miraba serio como tratando de descifrar algo.

-Así es señor – asintió la pequeña. Él se relajó y sonrió cínicamente. _Esta niña es simplemente una más del montón_

-Típico de ti sasuke, conseguirte siempre niñas problemáticas.. - ¡eso no era cierto!. Sakura no era como las demás.

-Tsk! ¡Ella no es como las demás! – gruñó furioso - ¡ya les dije que es mi prometida!

-¿Ah sí? – cuestionó itachi - ¿y dónde está su anillo?

¿Él anillo?. Es cierto cuando te comprometes le das un anillo a tu pareja, sin embargo este detalle se la había pasado por alto. ¿Ahora que hacía? ¿Con qué excusa le saldría a su padre y hermano?

-Sakura ¿no? – mencionó itachi - ¿Cómo te pidió sasuke que fueras su prometida?

-Me lo informó un trabajador muy cercano a él.

-O sea que en ningún momento te lo pidió?. Fue simplemente una disposición de él ¿no? – la pequeña no lo miró solo asintió. – ya veo la tienes retenida...

Sakura alzó la cabeza y vio la cara de disgusto en todos, por primera vez podía ver a todas las personas. La sala literalmente iba a explotar, al parecer todos habían venido con sus parejas. El padre de sasuke la miraba directamente a los ojos como si intentara mirar en su interior, mientras que itachi miraba decepcionado a sauke. ¿Acaso otra vez lo había arruinado todo? ¿Otra vez sasuke la dejaría por arruinar su presentación?. No podía permitir aquello se separó de sasuke y puso en pie más al frente de todos. Los miró a cada uno y respiró hondo, debía arreglar las cosas… no quería volver a quedarse sola.

-Buen día a todos una vez más, me disculpo por mis malos modales al demorarme tanto en bajar. Sé que sasuke-sama ya les dijo mi nombre, sin embargo me gustaría hacer mi propia presentación. – Fugaku la miró detenidamente y asintió en modo de permiso. – Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno pero todos me conocen como Sakura Uchiha. Actualmente tengo 14 años pero estoy muy próxima a mis 15 años. Sasuke-sama y yo nos comprometimos hace seis meses. Nadie me ha retenido aquí contra mi voluntad, de hecho debo agradecerle a sasuke-sama que me haya dado la oportunidad de poder vivir junto a él. Actualmente asisto al colegio privado "Tokio High school"…

-Y tienes algún talento? – le interrumpió fugaku – porque si mal no recuerdo aparte de tener escuela, colegio y universidad en la misma área, tiene demasiado prestigio por tener estudiantes con diversos talentos. ¿Acaso tú tienes alguno?

-B…Bueno la verdad es que no lo tengo señor, sin embargo soy la mejor de mi clase.

-Eres buena estudiante. Pero no tienes talento. – el padre del Uchiha la miró serio y se dirigió a un sirviente – llévanos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones…

-Si señor – respondió obediente el sirviente y así como la multitud había llegado comenzó a retirarse del salón.

¿Acaso otra vez lo había arruinado?. Se presentó de la mejor manera posible, sin embargo el padre del Uchiha ni siquiera le había mostrado una cara de satisfacción. Suspiró fastidiada definitivamente hoy no era su día y peor ahora que estaba a solas con su prometido.

El pelinegro la miró de reojo y la vio pensativa, entonces se decidió en ir hacia ella para abrazarla. Sin embargo cuando lo intentó esta se alejó de improviso sin mirarlo a los ojos. No quería más problemas y eso incluía el nombre "Sasuke Uchiha". Dirigió su vista a la puerta y corrió hacia ella, escapándose de los brazos del ojinegro. Cuando sasuke volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, corrió a buscarla. Podía escuchar el sonido de sus tacos corriendo rápidamente por los pasillos… ¿Por qué huía de él?. Ahora si estaba seguro que ese puto video había llegado a sus manos. La vio girar por el pasillo a la izquierda y de inmediato escuchó el cerrar de una puerta y el seguro de esta misma.

Se acercó cansado a la puerta mientras tomaba aire y respiraba hondo.

-Sakura ábreme – le pidió fatigado. Definitivamente odiaba correr de improviso.

Ella no respondió ante su llamado, por lo que volvió a pedirle de manera tranquila sin embargo esta no daba señales de vida..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tres horas después~**

Estaba exhausta de tanto correr. Se le había hecho tan complicado el haberse escapado de sasuke y luego salir por la ventana a hurtadillas que necesitaba urgentemente una cama para descansar. Pero es no era lo peor del todo, lo mejor había empezado cuando casi se mata en el intento de bajar, su torpe pie izquierdo se resbaló y se quedó tendida. Se había mordido los labios con fuerza para no gritar de lo asustada que estaba al sentir que podía caerse. Sin embargo al final todo había salido bien. Terminó de entrar al colegio y fue hacia los baños. Se cambió la ropa que llevaba puesta y se puso un short, una blusa holgada y unos tacones. Trató de arreglarse un poco el pelo y salió de lo más normal del mundo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Se dirigió a su aula y tocó lentamente la puerta.

-¿Señorita Uchiha? ¿Usted otra vez? ¿No le dije que sus padres debían asistir y usted no? – de inmediato sakura agachó la cabeza triste al recordar que en ninguna entrega de libretas o actos especiales en los que se han reunido, asistía alguien en representación suya, por lo cual siempre ella tenía que asistir. Y siempre el profesor le daba el mismo sermón, el cual consistía: _Deben venir sus padres, para que se enteren de su situación académica a pesar de ser usted la mejor estudiante, debe comprender que este rol le toca a sus padres o en este caso a su prometido. _En este colegio era muy normal que las jóvenes desde los 14 años se encuentren comprometidas con alguien. Es por eso que nadie tenía problemas a la hora de decir que salía con algún adulto. – me tendrá que disculpar señorita Uchiha pero esta vez no podrá entrar.

-Lo comprendo. Disculpe la molestia – se volteó apenada y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. Su profesor la miró triste y suspiró. Aquella niña nunca traía a algún familiar de ella, siempre en las reuniones ella asistía en el lugar de sus padres, y cuando se iban a presentar obras a pesar de ser ella el acto principal nunca tenía a algún familiar que asista a verla. Definitivamente debía tener problemas en su casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Mierda!. Odiaba hacer las cosas al apuro. Pero que más le tocaba si sakura había escapado y le había tomado tres horas saber dónde estaba. Había estallado en ira al entrar al cuarto de la pelirosa y no encontrarla por ningún lado y tanto que le había costado encontrar la llave de repuesto de su habitación. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que enviarle ese condenado video?! ¡¿Por qué?!. Golpeó el volante furioso. Ella no debía creer en aquel video que no era más que una noche con una hija de un viejo millonario. Cuando no la encontró en su cuarto pudo divisar el video en la mesita que está a lado de la cama y efectivamente era el mismo que a él le habían enviado, eso significaba que sakura ya sabía de la existencia de este. Al llamar a sus empleados y preguntarles si la pelirosa tenía que hacer algo hoy, ellos respondieron con un "la señorita Uchiha nunca habla de su vida privada" esa puta respuesta lo había cabreado aún más. ¿Cómo puede ser que la cuiden de esa manera?. Apretó el volante con las manos y giró a la derecha para entrar al estacionamiento del colegio de la ojijade, era la primera vez que iba por algo de ella, pero no la primera vez que entraba. Antes de irse y dejarla por un año había arreglado los papeles para que entrara al colegio, por lo cual ya había tenido el placer de conocer su colegio.

Salió del auto apresurado y se dirigió al curso que el papel indicaba. Luego de que los sirvientes le hayan dado esa respuesta, sasuke había comenzado a buscar en toda la habitación de su niña en busca de algo que le indicara en donde se encontraba. Lo primero que revisó fue su closet, sin embargo no había notas ni nada, revisó en los cajones y tampoco, hasta que a lo lejos vio un cuaderno. Lo abrió y lo sacudió y de este salió un papel, el cual indicaba que hoy en la mañana exactamente a las 11:00 am se iba a entregar la libreta final de este año lectivo, razón por la cual se necesitaba la presencia de los padres de familia o del prometido. Y fue así como sasuke terminó encontrando el paradero de su pequeña muñeca.

Tocó la puerta suavemente y enseguida un señor le abrió.

-¿Es usted un prometido de alguna joven?. Porque sinceramente dudo que sea el padre de alguna – comentó tratando de sonar divertido. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa y respondió con orgullo.

-Soy el prometido de la señorita Uchiha – la boca del profesor se desencajo. Hasta que por fin conocía al famoso prometido de la pelirosa.

-Así que usted es el señor Uchiha Sasuke…

-¿Tan conocido soy? – cuestionó arrogante mientras husmeaba el aula con la vista - ¿será que puedo pasar?

-C…Claro – respondió apenado.

Sasuke entró cuidadosamente al aula mientras la inspeccionaba, había muchos padres de familia y muy pocos prometidos. Suspiró levemente, era la primera vez que la representaba personalmente y se podría decir que estaba demasiado ansioso por conocer más sobre ella. A lo lejos divisó un asiento y sin rechistar se dirigió a él. Todo asiento y volvió a hablar el profesor.

-Ah! Por cierto señor Uchiha – comentó el dirigente del aula. Todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver… ¿tan conocido era? – aquí tiene la libreta de la señorita sakura.

-Gracias. ¿Tan tarde he llegado? – inquirió esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pues sí. Solo iba a indicar unos detalles para la apertura del nuevo año y acaba.

-Está bien – se calló y miro la libreta de la ojijade. Al instante se sorprendió con el puntaje que veía en esta. Era altísimo, tenía 19.995. Definitivamente era una excelente alumna como ella se lo había dicho por los mensajes de voz.

-Bueno prosiguiendo – continuó el profesor – para esta apertura del nuevo año lectivo. Necesitamos a varias jóvenes para armar un espectáculo, necesitamos cantantes, bailarinas y modelos. Hablen con sus hijas o prometidas y coméntenle la idea. En la pizarra les dejo mi número, me avisan si alguna desea inscribirse. Eso es todo – el uchiha anotó el número apresurado y se marchó del aula, era hora de buscar a sakura.

Sabía de más que ella debía estar aquí, ya que según sus profesores, era ella siempre la que venía a retirar su libreta. A pesar de haberse separado, sasuke siempre había estado pendiente en cuanto a esos detalles, mantenía contacto con diversos guías de las asignaturas, para saber cómo le iba. Apresuró su paso y giró a la derecha. Sabía que ella lo debía estar odiando, por ese video… ¿pero que más podía hacer?. Así era su trabajo. Fue para evitar estos inconvenientes que le había pedido a Goro que le enseñe la manera en la cual él trabajaba y ella debía ser. Es cierto que a pesar de todo su pequeña se había portado como toda una señorita frente a su familia, pero con él era todo lo contrario. Lo había esquivado, prácticamente había huido de su lado.

Paró al escuchar unos sollozos a lo lejos. Se dirigió hacia estos y se quedó mudo ante lo que vio.

-Hay mi pequeña sakurita – dijo la peliroja – es una pena que tu cabello se haya arruinado – sonrió sarcástica. – Te lo repetí varias veces y lo vuelvo hacer. ¡Aléjate de gara!

-Él es el que me busca – respondió la ojijade sin emoción alguna.

-¡Perra de mierda! ¡Cómo te odio! ¡Odio esa estúpida cara que pones! ¡Como si no te importase lo que te hago! ¡Siempre es la misma cara fría para todo! ¡Si ganas, si pierdes, si te pegan, si te insultan... siempre es la misma puta cara! – espetó furiosa. - ¿Pero sabes qué?. No eres nada ruda como comentan los de colegio. Ellos solo te tienen miedo por tu apellido y por esa mirada idiota que pones, lo único que haces es intimidar con tu mirada. Já! como dice el dicho: "Perro que ladra no muerde". ¡Vamos anda dile a tu prometido que te pego todos los días! ¡Dile! – le restregó en la cara – Yo no le tengo miedo, ni a él, ni a ti estúpida perra.

Vio a la peliroja alejarse con su grupito de amigas mientras la ojijde quedaba en el piso. ¿Acaso sakura sufría bulling todos los días?. Su mirada como anteriormente había dicho la peliroja era fría, parecía como si no le importase lo que le habían hecho. Vio sus pequeñas manos coger los mechones de su pelo cortado.

-Karin…karin – vaciló sonriente – algún día… te mataré.

* * *

_Bien ya que ya leyeron el capi espero que les haya gustado. Y bueno en este capi me he esforzado por transmitirle cómo se siente sakura recuerden que ella siempre ha sido pobre y ha tenido desamor por parte de sus padres. Como habrán visto a sakura le hacen bulling, pero se lo hacen los de universidad, específicamente karin. Los del colegio la respetan pero los universitarios no, ya que son mayores. Recuerden la escuela, el colegio y la universidad está en el mismo lugar o sea en conjunto_. **En fin, chicos necesito hacer una encuesta.**

Ustedes ya saben que personas están participando en la historia. Ahora como quiero hacer la trama un poco variada y no quiero que nadie se moleste con mis cambios lo someteremos a votación:

**¿Ustedes desean que yo tenga la autorización de manejar como yo quiera a los personajes creados por las chicas que están participando?** (Me refiero a que si yo quiero puedo cambiar digamos… cambiarlas de escuela, o que tengan un idilio con alguien más o que rompan con su prometido a eso me refiero n.n)

Si desean que yo tengan autorización, comenten con un sí y si no lo desean ps lo más obvio no ¬¬

PD: gracias por sus comentarios los amo :3


	6. Capitulo5: Sakura tiene problemas

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario. Y bueno sobre la encuesta anterior la respuesta que ganó fue el __"SI"__ a partir de ahora los personajes van a ser manejados totalmente por mi. __Los creadores no podrán reclamar sobre el futuro de cada uno de sus personajes ACLARO__. Por otra parte disculpen por el retraso se me hizo muy complicado crear esta capitulo._

**_Aclaraciones:_**

-Chicos debo recordarles que sus personajes van a entrar poco a poco, me faltan muchas personajes todavía por nombrar asi que no se desesperen si todavía no aparecen.

-Como los personajes interactúan me encargo yo, desde el principio quedamos así. Fue por ello que yo no les puse que como querían participar ( osea si quería ser amiga de alguien o vivir con tal persona, etc...)._ Asi que por favor no me pidan que los haga participar como ustedes desean, porque no lo voy hacer_. Si yo lo hago creanme que mi historia se alteraria porque esta historia no esta basada en los personajes que ustedes crearon si no en mi imaginación. Se les ha permitido participar como extras a todos así que os pido que no me presionen pidiendome como quieren participar porque no lo haré repito.

-Espero que no os moleste la forma en que los voy a hacer participar y si les molesta y ya no desean participar pueden decirmelo para sacarlos de la historia y evitarnos problemas.

PD: Espero que me entiendan. Enserio he tratado de hacer diferente este fic dejando participar a lectores para que sea divertido, sin embargo lo único que han hecho es exigirme, gomenasai por no cumplir sus expectativas, pero si llegamos a tener problemas con esto, no hay problema, quitamos los personajes creados y ponemos los personajes del anime, aunque así ya no sería divertido.

Espero que no me odien :(

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: SAKURA TIENE PROBLEMAS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Karin…karin – vaciló sonriente – algún día… te mataré. – como odiaba a esa chica, tenía tantas ganas de estrangularla. Pero no, se calmaría y pensaría en una manera de calmar su odio. Por el momento no quería más problemas, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar y no se iba a mostrar débil frente a nadie.

Esta no era la primera vez que la peliroja se aprovechaba de su mayoría de edad para golpearla y burlarse grotescamente de la pequeña, sin embargo si era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos. No entendía por qué tenía que odiarla tanto si ella nunca le faltó el respeto ni la insulto, sin embargo el hecho de que gara se interesara en ella la volvía loca a aquella chica, quien era la hermana menor del pelirojo. A pesar de que nunca le prestó atención a su hermano, ella siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que la ojijade era la que se le lanzaba y enseguida la amenazaba con golpes, con burlas o humillaciones. Sonrió tristemente, esta no era la hora de ponerse melodramática, ella no podía flaquear en este tipo de situaciones.

Como pudo alzó la cabeza y se dijo así mismo que no lloraría, pero le era casi imposible, esta vez era diferente, ya no tenía a sasuke-kun como inspiración, en otras palabras ya no tenía a nadie por quien luchar. Sentía que poco a poco aquella barrera de frialdad que había puesto se comenzaba a desmoronar. Se miró la ropa y vio las cortadas. Su blusa tenía cortes por doquier y su short tenía un gran corte en la parte derecha, las prendas apenas cubrían partes de su piel. Sintió el frío recorrerle su cuerpo cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron la acera. Sí, karin se había llevado también sus tacos. Era tan descarada que ni los tacones le pudo haber dejado por lo que ahora tendría que caminar descalza hasta llegar a la mansión. Y lo peor del caso es que sasuke la iba encontrar en estas fachas de lo peor, de seguro la castigaría y le prohibiría salir en meses.

Suspiró desganada y siguió caminando. Lo único que deseaba en este instante es que nadie estuviera rondando el colegio, lo cual era imposible. Resignada agachó la cabeza y termino de doblar la esquina. Respiro hondo cuando supo que la hora había llegado. Alzó la cabeza y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que más de la mitad del colegio estaban mirándola mientras ocultaban sus risas y filmaban su gran entrada.

_¿Es sakura uchiha?_, comenzaron a especular. Sí, la niña más fría y déspota del colegio estaba siendo humillada, así como ella lo había hecho al principio. Por algo existe el refrán: "No hagas a otros, lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti". Se sentía miserable, se sentía la persona más espantosa del planeta y el solo mirar esa sonrisa burlona en sus rostros hacía que la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía se comenzara a desvanecer en segundos. De inmediato agachó la cabeza en forma de protegerse de sus burlas e inconscientemente las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de su rostro.

Dolía. Su corazón dolía. Sabía que en algún momento todo el mal que ella hizo se le iba a revertir, lo que nunca pensó es que fuera tan pronto. De repente los murmullos cesaron y el miedo se apoderó de ella. ¿Ahora que podría estar pasando?. Se negó a alzar la cabeza y espero pacientemente a que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder.

–_Mi dulce flor de cerezo… – _esa voz. Esa voz gruesa y masculina solo podía ser de una persona. Alzó la cabeza lentamente y vio al poseedor del silencio… era sasuke. – ¿Qué te hicieron? – cuestiono melancólico más para sí mismo que para ella.

No lo podía creer simplemente. Una vez más sasuke uchiha la salvaba de la burla de todos. Él sin duda alguna era su salvador y esa era la misma razón por la cual no le había reclamado nada sobre el video. ¿Para qué hacerlo?. Él era un hombre libre aunque estuviera comprometido con la ojijade. Él nunca le exigió más de lo debido ni le pidió algo inapropiado y la pequeña tenía muy en claro que los hombres tenían que saciar sus ansias con alguien y ella siendo su prometida no se lo podía dar por ser menor de edad, sin embargo él nunca la abandono por ello, claro que podríamos decir que la engaño pero nunca la dejó y eso era lo que hacía especial a sasuke. Lo necesitaba a él, solo a él y sin pensarlo dos veces más se lanzó a sus brazos.

–Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke – gimoteo en su regazo.

–Shh….ya todo está bien pequeña – la aprisionó aún más entre sus brazos – no dejare que nadie más te haga daño…

La alzó sutilmente y colocó su cabeza en su hombro. Miró a todos los presentes y divisó a la peliroja que era la ocasionante de este problema. Sonrió altanero y con voz alta dijo:

–Karin ¿no? – la muchacha lo observó nerviosa y asintió – ¿Sabes quién soy?

–¿S…Sasuke Uchiha? – preguntó desconfiada. ¿Acaso ahora si le tenía miedo?. Porque hace un rato ella dijo no temerle ni a su muñeca ni a él.

–Así es niñata – respondió molesto – ¿Se puedo saber con qué derecho abusas de mi prometida?

–Y…Yo – la mirada de aquel tipo era aterradora. Sentía como en su garganta se formaba un nudo causado por el miedo.

–Esto – señalo toda la ropa de la pelirosa y cabello cortado – lo pagarás caro. Tú no sabes con quien te has metido "Karin" – enfatizó su nombre malévolamente.

La joven suspiró fuertemente mientras trataba de mantener su postura. No sabía que las cosas se iban a tornar tan difíciles.

–Karin – el llamado de su prometido la trajo a la realidad. – ¿Qué está pasando?

–Suigetsu – mencionó el pelinegro.

–¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Lo conoces? – preguntó karin, el peliblanco solo asintió.

-Así que suigetsu es tu prometido ¿no? o ¿me equivoco? – de inmediato el ojilila miró a su prometida.

–¿Karin que hiciste? – inquirió molesto. Ella se mantuvo en silencio y sasuke sonrió. Esto sería divertido.

–Tu "querida karin" abusa todos los días de sakura, mi prometida. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacer aquello? – gruñó sasuke.

–Yo no me he fijado sasuke, lo juro. Prometo que esto no volverá a pasar.

–Claro que esto no va a volver a pasar, porque la próxima vez que lo intente la sacaré del juego sin importarme que sea tu prometida. – sentenció. – Por el momento no te quiero ver a ti ni a la perra que tienes de novia. Ah! Por cierto, no vayas a la empresa. Estas despedido.

–¿Por qué?. Lo siento sasuke, sé que lo que le hizo fue lo peor pero promet-

–¡Cállate! – gritó hastiado. Suigetsu lo miró sorprendido y decidió mejor acatar sus órdenes. Una vez ya todo en silencio sasuke se dirigió a todos los presentes. – Cualquier de ustedes que se atreva a tocarla, se las verá conmigo. Muchos ya han de saber quién soy pero para los que no se los repito. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y por el bien de ustedes no intenten pasarse de listos con sakura porque puedo arruinar sus familias en cuestión de segundos. – tras decir aquellas palabras abandonó el lugar con la pelirosa en brazos.

Su pequeña muñeca parecía una vez más estar vacía por dentro. No movía ni un músculo, ni intentaba hablar. Estaba abatida con todos los sucesos anteriores y lo entendía pero el hecho de que ella no intentara desahogarse con él solo hacía que se preocupara más. Entró a la limusina y la depositó en el asiento. Apenas podía ver el perfil de su rostro el cual era tapado con su cabello. Podía ver finas lágrimas resbalar por su mejilla. Tenía que ponerle fin a este problema que sabía que la iba matando lentamente y la mejor opción parecía sería alejarse de toda esta ciudad por un tiempo. Aparte de que este problema no era el único que tenía la pelirosa.

–Llévanos a la mansión y llama a naruto y pídele que reserve dos boletos con destino en el país que se encuentra. – ordenó. Ni medio se sentó en el asiento la sintió lanzarse hacia su cuerpo. Sus pequeñas manos agarraron su cuello y sus piernas se colocaron a los lados de las suyas. Apegó su rostro en su pecho y murmuró.

–¿Me vas a dejar otra vez? – ¿Dejarla?. ¡Claro que no!. Ella debía saber que él nunca se atrevería a volver a dejarla. Lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien de ella y de él.

–Claro que no pequeña – alejó su rostro de su pecho y la miró a los ojos. Podía ver el temor que sentía de estar sola, pero eso no pasaría, él no la dejaría sola, la protegería así tenga que matar a alguien en el proceso.

–¿Entonces para quién son los boletos de avión? – cuestiono intrigada.

–Para ti y para mí – en cuestión de segundos en su pequeño rostro se formó una sonrisa.

–¿Tu y yo vamos a viajar juntos? – el asintió sonriente.

–Pero… ¿Quién es naruto?

–Naruto es mi mejor amigo, como no estuvimos juntos por un año no he tenido tiempo de presentártelo. Pero esta vez es diferente porque ya te tengo a mi lado así que lo podrás conocer a él y a su prometida, tiene tu misma edad se llama hinata – la pelirosa sonrió y asintió, la vio una vez más asentar la cabeza en su pecho.

Colocó su mano en su cabellera rosa y la acarició son suma lentitud. Sakura levemente suspiró y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el cuello del pelinegro. Sus fuertes manos bajaron hasta su cintura y la apegó aún más a su fornido pecho. Tenerla así de cerca no ayudaba en nada a controlarse. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no probaba sus labios y tenía unas enormes ganas de devorárselos, pero no podía no debía, ella estaba emocionalmente muy delicada y no quería aprovecharse de ello. Ladeo la cabeza con frustración. ¿Por qué no podían ser felices?, ¿Por qué no podían tener un día tranquilo?. Cuando volvió a mirarla se dio cuenta que esta la observaba curiosa. ¿Acaso vio sus muecas?.

Con sus finas manos acarició su rostro y sonrió.

–¿Pasa algo? – él también sonrió y negó con la cabeza. A lo que ella le dedicó una cálida mirada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se removió molesto en su silla. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar hasta que naruto llamara? ¿Qué es lo que le demoraba tanto al dobe?. Gruñó hastiado, justo cuando quería las cosas rápidas, él se dignaba a demorar. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el espaldar de la silla. Cerró los ojos por un instante y una vez más volvió a su mente aquella imagen. Sakura su pequeña, su muñeca, su princesa, su niña, era nada más y nada menos que una drogadicta. Al principio había pensado que la había probado por mera curiosidad, sin embargo con el pasar de los días la vio ingerirse una vez por semana, luego dos veces por semana y ahora último tres veces por semana. Sin hablar que se acabó de enterar que cuando ella recibió el video se había pasado de dosis. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y se presionó la cien. ¿En qué había fallado? ¿En qué?. Le había dado todo, colegio, casa, dinero… ¿Por qué tenía que haber probado esa porquería?. Admitía que no pudo darle el cariño que ella tanto anhelaba sin embargo todo lo que hizo fue por su bien…

El sonido de su celular al timbrar lo alertó.

–Dobe – murmuró al contestar.

–Teme, ya tengo todo listo. Puedes viajar hoy mismo en dos horas – contestó al otro lado de la línea el rubio.

–Hmp… está bien y la cita que te pedí para sakura, la conseguiste?

–Claro que sí teme, ella va a estar en una de las mejores clínicas. Hablé con la psicóloga sobre el caso de sakura-chan y me dijo que no iba a ser muy complicado ya que solo la ha consumido por un mes ¿no?

–Sí – afirmo, entonces naruto prosiguió.

–Entonces, solo va a tener que estar unos meses y de ahí podrá salir. – sasuke suspiró aliviado y siguieron hablando de otros temas.

La verdad es que desde hace dos meses estaba preocupado por su pequeña joyita, quien había optado por meterse en el mundo de las drogas. Se había enterado por medio de las cámaras que había instalado en la casa, la primera vez que se había drogado había sido en un baño que está a lado de la sala. La había visto tan indecisa al querer ingerirla sin embargo el dolor que sentía en ese instante, reflejado por sus lágrimas la incitaron a hacerlo. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que tal vez tuvo una fuerte discusión con unos de sus compañeros de clase y por eso recurrió a drogarse, pero no, había fallado y eso lo supo cuando la siguiente semana hizo lo mismo solo que aumentando la cantidad. Fue en ese entonces que comenzó a desesperarse, ella no podía ser drogadicta. Él era un narco pero no por eso se drogaba. La droga simplemente la iba a terminar matándola lentamente y eso él no lo iba a permitir.

Tras haberse dado cuenta que ella no paraba, decidió volver a casa. La extrañaba demasiado y aquello más sonaba como una excusa por verla. Debía reconocer que el año que no estuvieron juntos se le había hecho eterno, por lo cual cada noche antes de dormir revisaba todas las cámaras y repetía una y otra vez sus mensajes de voz. Eso lo mantenía fuerte y con ganas de seguir adelante.

Cuando todo esto haya terminado y ella este sana y fuerte, él le daría todas las explicaciones que necesitase para confiar en él, pero por el momento tendría que aguantarse. Había cosas que ella no comprendería y no quería arruinar la poca confianza que se había ganado.

Un pequeño golpecito a la puerta lo trajo a la realidad.

–Hmp… pase – murmuró desde su cama con sus ojos cubiertos por sus brazos.

–S… Sasuke – su cálida voz de inmediato lo hizo levantarse.

–¿Sakura? – ¿Qué hacía todavía con esa ropa?. Cuando habían llegado a la mansión, sasuke le había prestado su camiseta para que se cubriera, ya que su ropa dejaba ver mucha piel para el gusto del moreno, sin embargo era solo hasta que entrase a su cuarto para cambiarse… pero ella no se la había quitado en lo absoluto, de hecho ahora solo lucía su camisa dejando mucho a la imaginación. – ¿Por qué no te has cambiado?. Saldremos en dos horas.

Ella no respondió, solo cerro a puerta y se acercó a la cama. A gatas se puso arriba de su cuerpo.

–Te extrañé demasiado sasuke-kun – se agacho lo suficiente para quedar a centímetros de su cara - ¿Me extrañaste?

–Claro que si – de inmediato llevo sus manos a su cadera. – Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta preciosa…

Esta sonrió complacida y se acercó a su mejilla para depositar un pequeño beso.

–Yo puedo darte todo lo que necesitas – susurró cerca de su oído – no necesitas a nadie más para satisfacerte… – ¿Acaso lo estaba tratando de seducir?. Sonrió de lado. No siempre podía presenciar un acto como este.

–Si lo puedes hacer, hazme una demostración – le siguió el juego. Ella se alejó de su oreja y se sentó en su cadera. Dejó escapar gemido ronco al sentirla tan cerca de su masculinidad.

–Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas – respondió decidida. Sin embargo al ver sus ojos notó que ella sentía inseguridad, después de todo ella seguía siendo todavía una niña. Sabía que se estaba esforzando pero él no la quería obligar a nada por lo que este juego terminó aquí.

–No tienes que hacer nada – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa – No necesitas demostrarme que me puedes complacer, porque yo sé que tú lo puedes hacer – llevó su mano a su mejilla y la acarició – sakura no te esfuerces demasiado ¿está bien?, que me basta con tenerte a mi lado…

La pelirosa agachó la cabeza y dejó escapar unas cuántas lágrimas.

–¿No te parezco atractiva, no?. Por eso no me quieres tocar – comentó con odio. De inmediato se quiso levantar pero los fuertes brazos de sasuke se lo impidieron.

–Eso no es cierto – él no quería darle a entender eso. De hecho lo único que quería era que ella luego no se arrepienta de las decisiones que había tomado, porque perder la virginidad era un paso muy importante para las mujeres y él no le quería quitar ese privilegio a sakura. – Claro que no cariño.

–Entonces… ¡¿Por qué no me quieres tocar?! – gritó eufórica, mientras más lágrimas salían – ¡Con todas puedes mantener relaciones excepto conmigo!

-¡Basta sakura! – le advirtió al borde de perder la paciencia.

-¡No! ¡No voy a parar! ¡Estoy harta que a mí solo me veas como una niña y no como tu prometida! ¡Me dejaste sola por un año! ¿Para qué? ¿Ah? ¡Para irte a follar a la primera que se te cruza!

– ¡Qué no! – respondió furioso – ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres dime?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te obligue a tener sexo conmigo?! ¡¿Quieres eso, ah?! ¡¿Quieres que te folle duro como a todas?! ¿¡Eso quieres?! – ella lo miró con rencor.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No te voy a obligar a que tengas sexo conmigo! – espetó con la mirada fulminante. Sasuke soltó una maldición y de un momento a otro hizo cambiar posiciones con ella, dejándola debajo de su fornido cuerpo.

-¡¿Obligar?! ¡Entonces si quieres tener sexo! – sonrió de lado irónicamente – ¿Tú crees que yo te follaría por obligación? ¡¿Dime?! – la ojijade desvió la mirada y se removió incómoda – Mírame – le ordenó.

–S… Supongo – susurró nerviosa.

–Te equivocas – le respondió más tranquilo. – Tú eres a la que más deseo. ¿Qué por qué no mantenemos relaciones?, porque solo tienes 14 años y yo soy un hombre adulto, aunque para ser sincero yo no tendría ningún problema con hacerte el amor ahora, sin embargo luego te vas arrepentir el haber dado tu virginidad tan pronto – suspiró y se acercó a sus labios para depositar un casto beso en estos – ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema? ¿Qué es lo que te obliga a querer hacer esto?

Ella lo miró con los ojos lagrimosos y dejó paso al llanto.

–P…Porque tarde o temprano t…te vas a terminar aburriendo d… de mí – murmuró entrecortado. ¿Acaso tenía miedo de quedarse sola?. No sabía que ella tuviera ese tipo de temor y peor si a pesar de ser prometidos ni siquiera se besaban, ahora entendía el por qué del cambio de actitud.

Se acercó a su cuello niveo y con su lengua lo repaso. Besó su barbilla y volvió a descender a su cuello. Sus labios de inmediato se posaron en este y comenzaron a hacer pequeñas succiones. Escuchó como un leve gemido salía de sus finos labios, mientras su pequeña mano se posicionaba en sus cabellos. Con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar su muslo y con la derecha empezó a desabotonar la camiseta. La sintió removerse bajo su cuerpo, mientras trataba de quitarle la camisa que llevaba puesta. Se alejó un poco de ella y se deshizo de esta dejando a la vista sus marcados pectorales, sakura lo miro sonrojada y el solo pudo sonreír. Era una dulzura de niña. Llevó su pequeña mano al cuello del ojinegro y lo acercó a ella para besarlo apasionadamente.

Sintió su lengua invadir su cavidad bucal con una agresividad descomunal a lo que la camiseta que llevaba puesta se abría totalmente exponiendo su frágil cuerpo ante él. Sasuke mordió el labio inferior de la pequeña con fuerza y las gotas de sangre que salieron de este los succionó con desesperación. Dejó de besar sus labios y se terminó de deshacer de la camiseta que ella llevaba puesta. Y oh sorpresa ella no llevaba sostén solo bragas. La miró excitado por completo cuando la vio semidesnuda y no pudo evitar mirar con lujuria todo su cuerpo.

–Me encantas – le susurró al oído – eres jodidamente deliciosa… – sakura gimió antes su voz ronca por la excitación – siempre he querido hacer esto contigo…

Se acercó a su pecho izquierdo y se lo metió a la boca, mientras acariciaba al derecho con la mano. Sakura no pudo evitar gemir alto mientras se arqueaba de placer. Lo estaba disfrutando y mucho. Sentía sus labios acariciar su suave piel sin ninguna restricción como si de verdad él la deseara.

–S… Sasuke – gimió débilmente.

–¿Te gusta lo que te hago sakura? – preguntó excitado mientras se alejaba de sus pechos para dejar besos mojados por su plano abdomen – ¿Quieres disfrutar más?

–Y… Yo – levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar ver aquello. La hombría de sasuke delataba lo cuan excitado estaba y ella simplemente no había evitar poder enrojecerse a más no poder.

–Esto es por tu culpa – le dijo señalando su abultado parte de abajo – solo tú me pones así… – ella se sonrojó al máximo y él solo se carcajeo – te ves tan mona cuando te sonrojas…

Agachó su cabeza a su cadera y la delineo con su lengua. Vio sus bragas y luego la miró. Su vista estaba nublosa del placer y sus ojos llenos de lujuria, mientras con sus manos acallaba sus gemidos. Entonces decidido se acercó a su parte baja, con bragas y todo besó delicadamente su intimida a lo que ella volvió a gemir y de repente la puerta se abrió.

–Sasuke yo te quería decir que vamos hac – al alzar la mirada se quedó petrificada con lo que estaba sucediendo. El hermano de su prometido estaba a punto de cogerse a su prometida una menor de edad, a la cual parece que estaba a punto de hacerle sexo oral. – ¡Sasuke! – gritó sonrojada y nerviosa por la interrupción.

–Hmp… Miyuki no me grites. – respondió tranquilo como si ella fuese cualquier persona –¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

–Y… Yo … etto …. s…solo i…itachi – tartamudeo incoherencias.

–¿Quién es ella? – cuestionó sakura mientras agarraba la camiseta de sasuke y se cubría. – ¿Por qué nos interrumpe como si nada? ¿Acaso es alguien importante? – preguntó molesta. ¿Por qué tenía que venir justo ahora.

–Sakura, ella es Kuchiki Miyuki, prometida de mi hermano itachi. – la presentó. Miró a la chica y vio su cabello negro ondulado llegarle por la cintura mientras sus ojos pardos la miraban entre nerviosa, molesta y confundida.

–Soy sakura, la prometida de sasuke – se presentó la pelirosa sin ánimos.


	7. Capitulo 6: Clínica de rehabilitación

_**HOolaaa! mis hermosuras muchas gracias por haber dejado vuestros comentarios, os he leído absolutamente todos, gracias a las personas que me han estado apoyando desde el inicio de la historias. Y bueno un recordatorio para las personas que están participando en la historia, sé que todavía de subir a muchos personas, así que no os preocupéis que van a ir saliendo poco a poco ^^.**_

_**En fin mis hermosos lectores les dejo este cap para que disfruten. Este lo he hecho especialmente para que entendáis como se siente sakura respecto a su entorno en el que convive con sasuke, además que hablara de lo que siente por él :)**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: CLINICA DE REHABILITACIÓN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~Enero 16 del 2013 – 12:30 pm~_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió otra vez esa opresión en el pecho. Se sentía mal, le dolía el corazón. Haberla visto en ese estado había sido desbastador. Nunca pensó que su ida le provocaría tantos problemas, sabía de antemano que sakura necesitaba cariño y atención, pero los problemas que en ese momento habían surgido habían sido tan importantes que le había tocado elegir entre ellos. El haberla dejado sola y desprotegida la había comenzado a arruinar lentamente y él como el prometido que era había fallado. La falta de amor, de apoyo, de palabras, de compañía más que todo… la había llevado a esto.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No le había prometido que siempre estaría a su lado? ¿Qué nunca la dejaría?. Había fallado en todas sus promesas, sin embargo esta vez sería diferente, él no se podía permitir fallar. No debía, no quería.

Agarro sus zapatos y se los calzo de inmediato al paso que cogía las llaves de su auto. Sea la hora que sea, él la sacaría de ahí, todavía recordaba sus sollozos de aquel día…

**_~Flash back~_**

_Cuando habían llegado con naruto, este los recibió con una gran sonrisa junto a su prometida hinata. Por fin sasuke le había podido presentar a la pelirosa su torpe amigo mejor conocido como el "dobe", quien tenía una capacidad innata para hacer amigos de inmediato, ya que no pasó ni dos minutos y ya le decía "sakura-chan" y ella a él "naruto-kun". Ese instante había sido tan cálido que se arrepintió con toda su alma lo que pasó a continuación. _

_Como era de esperarse el rubio había contratado a la mejor clínica para drogadictos. El tratamiento de estos consistía en separar a la persona que estaba inducida en el mundo de las drogas de sus seres más queridos, para que entiendan lo que la droga hacía, separar a la familia._

_Llegaron a ellos vestidos de blanco y su primera mirada se dirigió a la ojijade quien hablaba animadamente con hinata. Cuando vio a los hombres acercarse inmediatamente retrocedió dos pasos._

_–¿Qué está pasando sasuke? – había cuestionado al ver a los hombre de blanco cogerla de los brazos – ¡Déjenme! ¡¿Sasuke que está pasando?!_

_–Esto es por tu bien sakura – fue lo único que se le había ocurrido decir en ese instante._

_–¡¿De qué hablas?_

_–Señorita cálmese – le espetó el más alto – nadie quiere lastimarla, así que no hay necesidad de ejercer fuerza._

_–¿Qué no me quieren lastimar? ¡Si es así suéltenme! ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? – sentía su cabeza darle vueltas. No sabía que estaba pasando y lo que más le dolía en el fondo era que sasuke no hiciese nada y peor que le haya dicho que esto era por su bien._

_–Vamos a ayudarla con su adicción._

_–¿Adicción? ¿Adicción de qué? ¡Yo no soy adicta a nada! – inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió a sasuke – ¿S…Sasuke d-de qué hablan? – le preguntó al borde del llanto debido a su desesperación porque la soltaran._

_–Sakura… – respiró hondo y siguió – sé que te drogas. Estos señores fueron contratados por mí para que te ayuden, entiende que solo quiero lo mejor para ti._

_–¿Lo mejor para mí? ¡Yo no me drogo! ¡Sasuke yo no soy ninguna drogadicta! ¡No lo soy! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No lo soy! – sus lágrimas caían incontrolablemente y sentía un odio incontrolable hacia aquel tipo que había dicho que la quería._

_–¡Basta sakura!. No es necesario mentir, tengo grabaciones que confirman tu drogadicción. Escúchame bien algo – se acercó a ella y alzó su mentón – no dejaré que caigas en el mundo de las drogas, no dejaré que tu vida se arruine por esa porquería._

_–¿Qué no se arruine? ¿Eres idiota o qué? – estaba furiosa y en sus palabras se podía notar claramente – ¡Mi vida ya estaba arruinada! ¡Desde que fui niña estaba arruinada, hasta que apareciste tú y tus falsas promesas, diciéndome que me querías, pero todo era mentira, porque en cuanto me dejaste, fuiste y te revolcaste con la primera puta que se te paso!_

_Sasuke la miró dubitativo y retrocedió dos pasos. La pelirosa enarcó una ceja y prosiguió._

_–No soy idiota ¿sabes?. Vi ese estúpido video en el cual te revolcabas con esa perra. ¡Te odio! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡T-e o-d-i-o! – le gruñó furiosa._

_–Sa…Sakura yo te puedo explicar lo del vid-_

_–¡N…No quiero escucharte! – sus ojos lagrimosos lo miraron con rencor – Te odio. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No fui una buena niña?. No te reclame sobre ese video, di una buena apariencia frente a tu familia, inclusive te quise satisfacer sexualmente… ¿tú crees que cualquier niña se rebajaría tanto como yo lo hice? – sonrió irónica – fui una estúpida. Te di todo, porque me sentía en deuda contigo por haberme protegido cuando nadie lo hizo, pero ¿sabes?. Una cosa es que te deje protegerme y otra muy diferente que te deje humillarme como lo he hecho hasta ahora._

_–Sakura yo te am-_

_–¡Cállate!. Tú no me conoces, nunca estuviste a mi lado, como máximo pasamos tres días juntos y yo sé que en ese lapso uno no se puede enamorar, porque yo no te amo…_

_El pelinegro miró a los hombres de blanco y con el corazón afligido pronunció sus últimas palabras._

_–Llévensela – ordenó. Se volteó sin mirar atrás y en cuestión de segundos escuchó sus sollozos._

_–¡Suéltenme! ¡Sasuke, por favor diles que me suelten! – sabía que si miraba atrás se arrepentiría y les ordenaría que la soltaran, así que optó por seguir caminando – ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke, por favor!_

_El sonido de su fina voz llorar lo partía en dos, no podía aguantar ser él quien provocaba ese dolor, a pesar de saber que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto._

_–¡Sasuke, te lo ruego! – y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de agua. Se volteó sin importar si estaba bien o mal lo que hacía y se encaminó hacia ella, sin embargo el brazo de su amigo lo detuvo._

_–Detente sasuke. Sabes que esto es por su bien – el azabache lo miró afligido y quiso avanzar. _

_Naruto lo agarró de los dos brazos y ejerció fuerza en estos._

_–No te lo volveré a repetir teme. Esto es lo mejor para ella…_

**_~Fin del flash back~_**

Le había dolido tanto cuando ella había dicho "Te odio" que sintió que en ese instante su mundo se comenzaba a derrumbar. Sus ojos lagrimosos, su quebrada voz pidiéndole que la salve, sus vanos esfuerzos por librarse de los brazos de esos hombres lo habían destruido por completo. Cuando vio que el carro comenzaba a andar sintió una vez más esas inmensas ganas de golpear a alguien para desquitarse de su dolor, sin embargo no lo hiso y se encaminó a su auto. Condujo a toda velocidad hasta su apartamento y cuando llegó se alzó de una sola una copa de whisky, que en cuestión de segundos fueron varias.

Se había emborrachado tanto el primer día que ni siquiera podía mover un brazo y así fue el segundo, tercer, cuarto, quinto y sexto día, que era hoy.

Tambaleante se quiso dirigir a la puerta, pero el sentimiento del estómago revuelto lo llevó al baño inmediatamente, arruinando sus planes por completo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de los tacones de la psicóloga era lo único que se podía escuchar por los pasillos de la clínica. Giró a su izquierda y se dirigió a la habitación 213, donde se encontraba cierta pelirosa. Según los informes la niña casi no comía desde que había llegado, aparte de ni siquiera hablar o quejarse. Su estado de ánimo la tenía muy preocupada ya que era la paciente más joven de toda la clínica y con la que más problemas tenían a la hora de la comida o de las terapias.

Miró al guardia y le hizo seña de que la dejase pasar. Abrió la puerta suavemente y se adentró a la habitación. Vio a sus alrededores y en la esquina de la ventana la pudo divisar sentada.

–Sakura – la llamó a lo que ella solo le dedicó una mirada furtiva – ¿quieres hablar?

–A las 12:30 pm? – cuestionó sarcástica – claro!. Como si usted fuese la persona más indicada para ello.

–No necesitas tratarme mal, para negarte – le reprochó tomando asiento en la cama.

–Si le molesta tanto puede marcharse – la psicóloga la miró exhausta de siempre vivir la misma discusión y negó con la cabeza.

–Sabes por qué quise ser psicóloga? – tal vez si ella le explicaba sus motivos, ella podría tomarle confianza.

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

–Porque cuando yo era niña…. sufrí un abuso – sakura por primera vez en toda su estancia le prestó toda la atención posible.

–¿Qué tipo de abuso?

–Abuso sexual – la pequeña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y vio como la cara de aquella mujer se entristecía.

–Lo siento, no lo sabía. – agachó la cabeza y jugó con sus dedos – ¿Q…Qué fue lo que paso?

–Todo sucedió cuando una noche me quedé a dormir en la casa de mi primo de 17 años. Se suponía que mis tíos iban a estar pero por motivos de trabajo salieron dejándome a solas con él, mi primo a pesar de no ser mayor de edad ya consumía drogas y esa misma noche había invitado a sus amigos, quienes también eran drogadictos…

–Entonces… – la incitó la pelirosa al verla quedarse pensativa.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de su psicóloga y ella no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante la situación.

–Sus amigos lo drogaron primero y luego subieron a las habitaciones, encontrándome a mí en una y bueno ya te puedes imaginar lo que pasó…

–Lo siento tanto, no sabía que usted tuviera un pasado tan doloroso – la señora la miró enternecida ante su actitud, era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera tan calmada.

–No te preocupes. Con esto no quiero que sientas pena de mí, solo que entiendas que yo sé lo que se siente tener problemas, es por ello que sé que te puedo ayudar – agarró las manos de la pequeña y las juntó a las suyas – Cuando sufrí ese abuso, no quería escuchar, ni hablar con nadie y peor recibir consejos, como tú, creía que nadie me entendía por el simple hecho de que ellos no sufrieron lo mismo que yo. Es por eso que decidí escoger esta profesión porque siento que yo sí puedo entender a los muchachos que tienen estos problemas.

La ojijade agachó la mirada. En toda su estancia en la clínica pensó que la mujer que tenía al frente era un ogro y que no debía darle ninguna oportunidad de hablar, sin embargo tras haberla escuchado supo que se había equivocado.

–Sakura confía en mí, puedes hablar de lo que se te plazca y si tú deseas todo lo que digas aquí se queda aquí, el señor uchiha no tiene por qué enterarse.

La pequeña la miró un poco indecisa y tras unos minutos se decidió.

–Mis padres me odian…

–¿A qué se debe?

–Yo asesiné a unos hombres a los 8 años de edad.

–¿Por qué? – de inmediato la psicóloga comenzó a coger apuntes, mientras la hacía recostar en la cama.

–No quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero que sepa el motivo del por qué me odian.

–Está bien, entonces puedes saltarte esa parte y continuar.

–A partir de ese día mis padres me odian ya que mi asesinato puso a la familia en una crisis económica ante el despido de trabajo de mi padre, prácticamente yo arruine su reputación. Él único que me quiere es Deichi mi hermano mayor.

–¿Te llevas bien con él, no? – la pequeña asintió. – Bien y … ¿qué relación tiene sasuke contigo?

–Es mi prometido – la señora de inmediato la regresó a ver con los ojos abiertos. – Sí, sasuke y yo mantenemos una relación de hombre a mujer.

La mujer trató de dejar de mostrar su inquietud y se acomodó en el asiento.

–¿Se puede saber cómo se conocieron? – ella asintió y prosiguió.

–Sasuke me compró en una venta de mujeres – una vez más la señora no pudo evitar su asombro ante el relato de la pequeña.

–¿Cómo paso eso?

–Un día Amaya me mandó a llevar unos muñecos a una empresa de modelos, que resultó ser la empresa de sasuke y el que hizo los pedidos, esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos. Después de eso yo regresé a la casa y amaya me pidió que la acompañara a vender los muñecos sobrantes. En medio de la venta unos hombres encapuchados me agarraron y me amarraron las manos, dejándome inmóvil. Ella no hizo ni un amago de rogar por mi auxilio ni lloró, era como si mi rapto hubiese sido lo mejor que le pudiera pasar en ese instante.

La mujer tomó unos cuantos apuntes más y le hizo seña de que continuase.

–En la venta de mujeres sasuke me compró por 100 millones de dólares y a partir de ahí vivo con él. A pesar de ello solo hemos pasado juntos tres días ya que luego él viajó por un año dejándome sola en su mansión, sin embargo nunca me faltó nada, me dio casa, colegio, ropa, comida, dinero, poder…

–¿Sasuke te acostumbró a muchos lujos, no? – ella asintió – ¿Hace cuánto volvió?

–Más o menos hace 1 semana. Los motivos no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es porque viajé con él acá.

–El señor Uchiha mencionó haberte visto por medio de grabaciones drogarte. ¿Sakura te drogas?. Sé sincera por favor – ella la miró dubitativa y respondió.

–Si lo hago – admitió.

–¿Por qué?

–En mi colegio sufría bulling por parte de una chica de cursos superiores…

–¿Por eso lo hiciste?

–Sí y porque me sentía sola al pensar que sasuke no volvía – la miró avergonzada – Shizuka-sama… usted podría mantener en secreto todo lo que le estoy contando?

–Claro que sí, de eso no te preocupes así que habla con libertad por favor.

–Gracias.

–Y bien sakura ¿Qué pasó cuando sasuke volvió? – la pelirosa volteó la mirada afligida al recordar el video.

–Un día antes de que sasuke volviera llegó a mi poder un video en el cual él mantenía relaciones con una rubia…

–Entonces…

–Entonces cuando sasuke llegó no pude tener una buena relación con él que digamos. No le hice escándalo, ni le reclame solo me limité a cerrar los ojos ante esa situación.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque tenía miedo de que sasuke me volviese a dejar. Lo único que quería era que él esté a mi lado.

–Ya veo y dime sakura, si el señor uchiha y tú no pasaron tanto tiempo juntos, ¿cómo es posible que lo quieras tanto?

–Él fue el único hombre que me ha tratado bien a pesar de no conocerme tanto.

–¿Ustedes mantenían relaciones sexuales? – la pequeña se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

–Sasuke dice que soy una niña todavía para acostarme con él. Ese también es otro motivo por el cual me gusta, nunca me ha exigido tener relaciones con él ni me ha obligado a algo indebido, ni tampoco me pide algo a cambio por lo que me da.

–¿Cuál ha sido tú acercamiento más íntimo hacia él?

–Nuestro primer acercamiento fue cuando nos besamos en la limusina.

–¿Eso qué día fue?

–El primer día que nos conocimos – shizuka simulo no sorprenderse y continuó.

–¿Por qué besaste a un extraño?

–Porque tuve una discusión con Amaya. Ese mismo día de la compra le pedí a sasuke que me llevara a mi casa para avisar que estaba bien, sin embargo al llegar mi madre la señora amaya, me insultó y me dijo zorra. Dijo que yo lo único que quería era revolcarme con él y que por eso venía tan tranquila a la casa.

–Entonces ustedes se besaron por qué amaya te dijo eso? – la ojijade asintió.

–En cierta forma ella me provocó, dijo que un hombre adulto requería de un cuerpo joven y que eso yo se lo podía dar como la zorra que era. Ella me había dicho que si yo le daba una prueba de mí, el trataría de abusar.

–¿La prueba fue el beso, no?

–Sí, pero sasuke nunca intentó abusar de mí.

–Sin embargo no te sentiste incómoda al besarlo porque sasuke es atractivo o me equivoco? – ella volvió a asentir. – ¿Cuál fue su segundo acercamiento?

–Nuestro segundo acercamiento fue hace seis días en la mansión, sasuke y yo estábamos a punto de tener relaciones sexuales sino fuera por la prometida de su hermano.

–¿Quién sedujo a quién? – la pequeña se señaló a ella misma – ¿Por qué?

–Porque yo sé que un hombre necesita satisfacer sus ansias con alguien y yo siendo su prometida no se las podía dar por el hecho de ser menor, pero al ver el video de él y la rubia manteniendo relaciones sexuales, pensé que era mi culpa el hecho de que el buscara a otra para saciar sus ansias. Así que decidí que de ahora en adelante yo lo complacería.

–¿Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con eso?

–Al principio no, pero luego cedió.

–¿Sakura sabes lo que sientes por él? – ella negó con la cabeza. – ¿Qué es lo que se te pasa por la mente cuando lo ves?

–Veo a un hombre guapo, fuerte, deseado por todas, exitoso, gran empresario…

–¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que lo que sientes por él es solo atracción física?

–Mmm…. Si una vez, pero no creo que sea solo eso.

–Cariño estás confundida. Sabes lo que creo? – ella negó con la cabeza – creo que ves al señor uchiha como un protector, te pegas a él por temor a que la gente te haga más daño.

–Pero… a mí me gusta sasuke, yo lo quiero.

–Sé que es atractivo y que hoy en día no es tan raro ver a hombres adultos con adolescentes, pero yo creo que tú no lo ves como un hombre. – sakura enarcó una ceja confundida y preguntó.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Cuando te pregunté qué es lo que se te pasaba por la mente cuando lo veías tus primeras palabras fueron "hombre guapo y fuerte", que equivale a atractivo más protector. Tú en ningún momento dijiste: veo a un hombre cariñoso o a alguien detallista etc… lo único que hiciste fue nombrar lo que en verdad veías en él, físico y protección.

La ojijade agachó la cabeza confundida y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

–Estoy cansada – se excusó. Se dio media vuelta y se abrigó con las sábanas – hablamos luego, quiero dormir…

–Está bien – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – Nena… – sakura se volteó y la miró – el hecho de que tú no estés enamorada de sasuke ahora, no significa que no lo vas a estar en algún momento, además no es tu obligación amarlo porque él te compro. Hasta luego, buenas noches.

¿Amarlo por obligación? ¿Eso era en verdad lo que sentía por él? ¿Una simple obligación?. Negó con la cabeza. Eso no podía ser solo un amor por obligación, de algún modo ella se había apegado demasiado a él. Sabía que no lo amaba pero lo que si podía estar segura era que lo quería y le gustaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El olor a trago fuerte en seguida le llegó a la nariz. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y vio ropa tirada en el suelo. Se fijó en todos los lados y buscó con la mirada a su amigo, a lo lejos lo pudo divisar en el piso. Ya se imaginaba que sasuke estaría hecho una mierda de borracho después de que sakura ingresara a la clínica de rehabilitación. Pero lo que sí no se esperaba era que después de varios días siga en el mismo estado de ebriedad.

–Sasuke despierta – lo movió de los hombros y lo escuchó balbucear "sakura" – no teme, soy naruto…

–Y…Y sakura?

–Está en la clínica – le respondió mientras lo trataba de levantar.

–Quiero a sakura – se quejó como un niño pequeño – quiero a sakura…

–Teme levántate – le rogó. La verdad era que en estado de ebriedad era mucho más pesado que sobrio– no puedo alzarte.

–Y…Yo q… quiero a sakura

–Ya sé que quieres a sakura, todos la queremos – esto era el colmo, no podía creer que mientras él se partía el lomo él solo se quejaba.

–P…Pero y-yo quiero a sakura ahora… – naruto intentó hacerse de oídos sordos y siguió empujando – yo quiero sakura…

–¡Ya cállate! ¡Ya sé que quieres a sakura! – gritó hastiado a lo que el pelinegro enmudeció y luego de unos segundos comenzó a llorar infantilmente. – Oh! Vamos sasuke no me hagas esto…

–Yo… s solo quiero a sakura – reiteró.

Naruto ya cansado de lo mismo, se sentó a su lado y cogió una botella de whisky. Se tomó un trago y suspiró.

–Teme de verdad que lo tuyo parece una obsesión…

* * *

_**Siento mucho si este capítulo es muy corto y sí lo se, este capítulo ha sido más de una conversación, pero me era necesario hacerlo para que entiendan como se siente respecto a su vida :)**_

_**En fin espero que les haya gustado...**_

_**PD: Me gustaría que me ayudaran con algo si se puede...¿chicos como edito los capítulo? no sé hacerlos y bueno quiero hacer este trabajo más estético así si queréis ayudarme dejadme las instrucciones en vuestro comentario, os agradezco, besos :***_


	8. Capitulo 7: La obsesión de sasuke

**Holaaaaaaaaaa! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que habeis dejado su comentario. Espero que sigan comentando porque recuerden:** _un review= un comentario._ **En fin mis hermosuras espero que les esté gustando la historia, en todo caso aclaro que las edades de nuestros personajes principales acaban de cambiar, ahora son estas:**

_Sakura: 14 años de edad (próxima a sus 15 años de edad)._

_Sasuke: 27 años de edad._

**¿Por qué los cambios?. Pues porque muchas personas me han pedido que sakura sea más pequeña y que sasuke sea más mayor, y bueno a mi también me gustó la idea, claro que a sakura no le modifique mucho la edad, pero algo es algo. En fin nos quedamos con esas edades. Lean ^^**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: LA OBSCESIÓN DE SASUKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se recostó en el respaldar de la silla y espero la llamada ansioso. Luego de tanto pensar y meditar sus errores decidió que su objetivo principal era "Enamorar a sakura" pero no como una niña a quien le compras un juguete y te mira como su superhéroe sino como a una mujer quien te mira con deseo de más. Ella lo había mencionado anteriormente _"¡Estoy harta que a mí solo me veas como una niña y no como tu prometida!"_, sí eso quería, eso le iba dar. Desde el principio había decidido tratarla como la adolescente que era pero al parecer ella se negaba a ese trato así que por ahora era hora de cambiar las cartas.

Desde que la compró no había conseguido que ella lo amara, al contrario solo ha sentido que lo ve como todas: "una figura masculina atractiva" y ahora como: "un donjuán de primera". Sí, la había cagado. Pero todavía había tiempo de enamorarla y él simplemente no se rendiría. Después de todo, si sakura era su obsesión no lo haría… o por lo menos eso fue lo que le dio a entender naruto.

**_~Flash back~_**

_Se movió rápidamente por su cuarto mientras buscaba una camiseta limpia y un pantalón de tela. De reojo vio que su amigo lo miraba entre molesto y dubitativo. ¿Ahora que le pasaba?. Meneo la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para hablar con el dobe, tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer. Se apresuró en hacer el nudo de su corbata y se removió su cabello alborotado._

_Cuando estuvo listo se echó un poco de perfume y encaró a naruto._

_–¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? – el rubio alzó una ceja._

_–¿Vas a ver a sakura-chan, no? – sasuke asintió. _

_–Sí y qué? ¿Cuál es tu problema con eso? – naruto rodó los ojos y se sentó en la cama._

_–Están prohibidas las visitas y lo sabes…_

_–Pero quiero verla… yo la extraño._

_–¿Y cuando la dejaste sola un año? ¿no la extrañabas?. Porque sinceramente yo no veo la diferencia ahora._

_–Claro que la extrañaba y lo sabes. Es solo que y-_

_–Que tú tenías el control de ella ¿no?. La veías por la cámara y te asegurabas que no traiga a nadie, mejor dicho que no te engañara con nadie – sasuke bufó contrariado._

_–¿Qué tiene eso de malo? _

_–¿Qué, qué tiene?. ¡Sasuke abre los ojos!. Lo tuyo no es amor es obsesión. – eso no era cierto. Él la amaba y se lo podía demostrar solo necesitaba tiempo. – no lo niegues, porque sabes que es verdad. Sin embargo ese no es mi problema, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida me tiene sin cuidado._

_–¿Entonces para que todo este discurso? – soltó hastiado._

_Naruto rio por lo bajo y se tocó la cien._

_–¿Qué se siente que sakura no te ame? – ¿estaba drogado, no?. Porque en este mismo instante le iba a partir la cara sino lo estaba. – Supongo que se siente feo, después de todo el fetiche que le tienes te vuelve loco…_

_Sin pensárselo dos veces llevó su puño a su cara. EL rubio se remordió de dolor y volvió a sonreír._

_–Típico de ti teme, siempre tan impulsivo…_

_–¡Cierra tu puta boca!. No voy a seguir hablando con un cabrón como vos. – naruto ignoró lo que le dijo y prosiguió._

_–¿Quieres enamorar a sakura?. Pues te recomiendo que dejes de pensar en que puedes comprar sus sentimientos… – el azabache lo miró confundido y se sentó en un sillón. Su amigo definitivamente había enloquecido porque no le entendía ni una puta palabra._

_–No entiendo tu actitud dobe, no sé ni siquiera que es lo que me tratas de decir…_

_–Sasuke… sasuke – meneó la cabeza cansado – cuando entenderás que no todo se puede comprar…_

_–Explícate – gruñó – y hazlo con palabras claras._

_–Sé que sakura no te ama, como sé que tú también lo sabes. Si ella lo hiciera no te habrías descontrolado tanto como lo hiciste hace un momento – dejó caer su cabeza en la cama – Si quieres que ella se fije en ti como hombre y te ame, tendrás que demostrarle que en verdad le importas y que ella es la única que te mueve el piso…_

_–Entiende naruto que mi trabajo me obliga a prácticamente engañarla. – el rubio asintió._

_–Y… ¿qué es más importante tu trabajo o ella?. ¿Ella no? – el azabache asintió. – entonces deshazte de la norma de tener sexo con las hijas de los accionistas y muéstrale respeto a tu prometida._

_–Desde cuando te volviste tan inteligente dobe? – naruto se rascó la cabeza y mostró su típica sonrisa._

_–Supongo que el estar con hinata-chan me ha hecho cambiar…_

_–¿Cómo empiezo? – miró a su amigo levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta de salida – ¿a dónde vas? ¿no me vas a ayudar?_

_–Tienes que hacerlo vos, lo que hagas tiene que ser desde tu corazón y si de verdad la quieres enamorar por tu acciones, tendrás que jugártela. – sasuke se carcajeo._

_–Qué maricón te has vuelto – se burló – sin embargo… gracias._

_Su rubio amigo sonrió y antes de abandonar la habitación le dijo:_

_–Por cierto teme, no tiene nada de malo que sakura-chan sea tu obsesión siempre y cuando luches por ella…_

**_~Fin del flash back~_**

¿Jugársela, eh?. Desde el principio lo estuvo haciendo, pero sus experiencias de mujeriego lo arruinaron por completo y dañaron a su paso a su pequeña muñequita. ¿Desde hace cuánto ella no recibía un halago de su parte? O ¿le compraba algún accesorio?. Ya ni siquiera recordaba, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se preocupaba de ello, ¿en qué momento él se despreocupo en satisfacerla?.

Unos golpecitos de la puerta lo trajeron a la realidad.

–Señor Uchiha, el joven Haruno acaba de llegar – le informó su asistente.

–Hazlo pasar – se acomodó mejor en su silla y su semblante se mostró serio. Ahora llegaba lo bueno, no había tomado un avión de vuelta a Japón por nada.

Unos segundos después la puerta se volvió a abrir y dejó ver a un joven de 21 años. Hasta que por fin podía conocer al hermano de su prometida.

–Uchiha Sasuke – mencionó su invitado tras cerrar las puertas a sus espaldas.

–Haruno Deichi – le respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

–A qué se debe su llamado? – sasuke dejó escapar un sonrisa irónica. Cuando su hermano se enteré de que su pequeña hermanita de 14 añitos era su prometida lo iba a querer matar.

–Haruno sakura. ¿Te suena familiar el nombre? – deichi cambió su semblante. El pelinegro casi pudo escuchar un gruñido de su parte.

–¿Qué tiene que ver usted con mi hermana? – el pelinegro alzó la ceja. Qué osado que era el muchachito a la hora de hablarle.

–Es mi prometida – inmediatamente vio como el joven que tenía al frente rechinaba los dientes con furia. Estaba cabreado y mucho.

–¡Así que usted es el degenerado que la compró! – escupió las palabras. – ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Debería darle vergüenza!

–Pero no me da – sonrió de lado – Sakura es mía y eso no lo vas a cambiar – se levantó de la silla y lo encaró.

–Lo voy a matar – amenazó – si usted se ha atrevido a tocarle aunque sea un solo mechón de su cabello, créame que lo voy a castrar.

–Si lo que te preocupa es que sakura sea virgen, puedes relajarte eso no ha cambiado. Yo no la he tocado, además no quiero hacerle daño – se encogió de hombros. Vio la cara de confusión que puso el haruno tras escuchar sus palabras – ¿Acaso creías que yo compré a sakura para follármela todos los días?

–Bueno, qué más quería que pensara?

–Hmp… no te preocupes sakura está bien.

–¿Dónde está? ¿La está tratando bien? ¿Qué es de su vida? – lo bombardeo de preguntas. Se notaba a millas que su hermano mayor la adoraba.

–Ella está en mi casa, por el momento no la podrás ver – y aquí comenzaban las mentiras – y claro que la estoy tratando bien, actualmente ella asiste a un colegio.

–¿Es en serio? – sus ojos brillaron y por primera vez sasuke supo que hiso algo bien.

–Así es. Todo este año ha estado estudiando y déjame decirte que es la mejor de su curso – deichi sonrió inconscientemente y siguió escuchando el relato del uchiha – ha tenido un promedio de 19.995, definitivamente es una niña muy inteligente.

–Lo es. Desde que era pequeña siempre ha sido muy estudiosa. – admitió – Sin embargo hay algo que todavía no me cuadra.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿Para qué me llamó? – cuestionó intrigado – no creo que solo fuera para decirme que sakura era su prometida.

–Ah! Sí. Te quiero proponer algo. – el joven alzó una ceja y lo miró fijamente – Estoy enterado que estás trabajando en un restaurante como camarero para pagar tu carrera universitaria. – el haruno asintió – Por lo cual, mi propuesta es esta: Te ofrezco un nuevo trabajo en mi empresa con un salario prometedor, aparte de ser yo quien te page tu carrera universitaria en una de las mejores universidades. Pero a cambio tú tendrás que obtener las mejores notas en tu carrera, si tus notas llegan a caer, dejo de pagar tu carrera universitaria y te quito el trabajo. ¿Qué te parece?

–¿Qué gana usted con proponerme algo así?

–La tranquilidad de sakura.

–Lo entiendo, pero nunca me ha gustado depender de nadie. Y el solo pensar que de usted dependo no me gusta para nada.

–No lo tomes por esa parte. Si te fijas bien yo también gano, los trabajadores jóvenes siempre tienen mejores ideas que un hombre viejo. – se apoyó en la mesa y lo miró a los ojos.

–Gracias, pero no estoy seguro. Me sentiría mejor si con lo que trabajo en esta empresa pago mi universidad.

–Sé lo que sientes, pero créeme que es duro hacerlo de esa forma. Tómalo como una ayuda. Cuando tengas el dinero necesario para poder conseguir un buen departamento y pagar tus estudios yo dejaré de pagarte, mientras tanto reúne plata y compra algo que necesites, como materiales de estudio, ropa nueva, regalos a tus padres, no sé lo que te plazca. Disfruta, eres joven.

–Y… Yo

–Te doy todo 24 horas para pensarlo – de su mesa sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó – llámame si aceptas mi propuesta.

El chico asintió y se dio media vuelta. Sus pasos lentos le indicaban que estaba pensándoselo muy bien y el pelinegro no pudo dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción. Sabía que su pequeña joyita se lo iba a agradecer enormemente.

–Neh! Teme – lo llamó naruto desde la puerta – ese chico es…

–El hermano de sakura.

–¿El hermano de sakura-chan? Y ¿él qué hacía aquí? – sasuke lo miró feliz y comenzó a actualizarlo de todo su plan. Después de todo era muy sencillo entenderlo.

Deichi Haruno debía volverse su aliado a como dé lugar. Él podía influenciar a su hermana para que le prestara más atención, a parte de que la pelirosa estaría muy contenta de tener cerca al único familiar que ama con toda su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su vista se posó en una sola dirección. La calle. Lugar donde las personas transitan sin ninguna restricción. Deseaba fervientemente salir de esa clínica lo más pronto posible. Extrañaba su libertad, su casa, sus amigas… inclusive extrañaba a sasuke. Es cierto que lo odiaba por lo que había hecho, pero no podía evitar seguir extrañándolo a pesar de todo. Nunca llegó a pensar que alguna vez estaría en este tipo de situación…

–Hola – alzó la mirada y se topó con una chica que debía ser de su edad. Su piel era blanca, demasiado blanca para ser normal.

–Hola – fijó su vista en la muchacha y le vio extenderle su mano. Esta la aceptó gustosa y la joven se apoyó en los barandales de la terraza. – mi nombre es sakura.

–Mi nombre es Sakumii, Sakumii Hannako – le respondió con voz fría.

La pelirosa la miró de reojo y notó la mirada fija que tenía en ella.

–Si algo quieres preguntarme, hazlo de una sola vez.

–¿Eres la niña que mató a sus 8 años de edad, no? ¿Sakura Haruno o me equivoco? – sus pequeñas manos apretaron el barandal con fuerza y una vez más mostró la coraza fría que utilizaba en su colegio.

–Así es – admitió – ¿Eso es todo? ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntar?

Su actitud déspota sorprendió a la joven. De lejos parecía ser una niña mimada e inclusive frágil, pero de cerca era todo lo contrario.

–Me caes bien – sonrió

–¿Por qué?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

–Sé lo que se siente que la gente te discrimine por tus actos. – ahora si entendía. Esta chica debía saber lo que era matar.

–¿A cuántos? – sakumii mostró con los dedos "6" – ¿A qué edad y por qué?

–A los 13 años, porque me intentaron violar. – sakura asintió con la cabeza. De verdad que el asesinato estaba de moda al igual que el abuso sexual.

–No somos asesinas – le dijo mirando al horizonte.

–Claro que no, solo nos defendemos – la apoyó – Por cierto cantas lindo.

–¿Eh? – sakumii sonrió.

–Te escuché cantar en tu habitación. Créeme que lo que más tiene esta clínica es eco. Nos vemos – se giró y con la mano se despidió.

La vida era muy complicada y eso era algo que no lo podía negar. Esa chica se parecía mucho a ella. Una actitud fría tras una vida complicada. Tal vez ambas no estaban destinadas a ser felices o tal vez simplemente tomaron el camino equivocado. ¿Quién sabe?. De lo único que podía estar segura era que no se iba a rendir. Qué importa si la vida la golpeaba duro, qué importa si parece que todos están contra ella, qué importa si parece que no hay oportunidades, qué importa si nadie la apoyaba. Se pondría de pie las veces que fueran necesarias para triunfar en este mundo. Como aquel día le dijo a su mamá: _"Te arrepentirás de esto. Haré que te arrepientas, tú vendrás a mis pies a pedirme perdón y no te perdonaré… ¡¿me oíste?!. Haré que te comas cada una de tus palabras. ¡Lo juro!"_. No era hora de rendirse y eso lo tenía muy en claro.

Se alejó del barandal y miró a su alrededor. Ella podía superarse y lo sabía, con o sin ayuda de alguien, lo haría por ella, por su satisfacción, por su vida, por sus creencias.

Se encaminó de nuevo a su habitación. Atravesó los largos pasillos y entró en la habitación 213. Era pequeña pero cómoda. Se miró en el espejo que tenía a lado de su cama. No era alta, pero era delgada y según sakumii tenía buena voz… ¿Será que le podía sacar algo de provecho a eso?. Tal vez. Sonrió no costaba nada intentar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pelinegro removió molesto todos los papeles de su escritorio. ¿Cómo podía su padre exigirle aquello?. Él no iba a terminar con su muñeca solo porque era una adolescente, se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, era un hombre de 27 años y podía tomar la decisión que quisiese. Frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera el cabrón de su hermano lo había apoyado, de hecho hasta estuvo en su contra. ¡Claro! Como él no sabía lo que era a amar a alguien menor, no lo apoyaba ni en lo más mínimo.

–Ya teme tranquilo – sasuke le dio una mirada furtiva y naruto de inmediato calló.

–¡Sakura es mía! ¡Me pertenece! ¡Y no pienso soltarla!

–Está bien, está bien…Nadie te la va a quitar. Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso ¿qué pasó con el hermano de sakura?

–Todavía no me llama – el rubio lo miró pensativo.

–Teme era enserio cuando decías que si el bajaba sus notas le quitabas todo?

–Claro que no dobe!, no seas tan idiota. No podría hacerle eso al hermano de sakura, ella nunca me lo perdonaría, pero tampoco lo haría si le dejo todas las cosas en bandeja de plata. Sé que el muchachito ni siquiera se lo pensaría si él no trabajaba.

–Ah! Ya entiendo, de lo que él trabaje te va a ir pagando a ti.

–Que no!. Definitivamente eres bien imbécil dobe, el dinero que gane por el trabajo que va a hacer en la empresa, va a ser para que se compre libres, ropa, cualquier cosa que necesite. – respondió ya cansado de explicarle lo mismo. – ¿Algo más?

–No, ya no quiero preguntar nada – espetó molesto naruto como un niño pequeño.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y escuché vibrarle el celular.

–Diga – contestó.

–Buenas noches señor Uchiha, soy Deichi Haruno – el azabache de inmediato sonrió de lado.

–Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

–Acepto.

Naruto lo miró intrigado y este solo pudo asentir en forma de victoria.

**.**

**.**

Horas después de haber arreglado el asunto del hermano de sakura, el pelinegro se había marchado a su casa para poder descansar, al igual que naruto. A pesar de saber que hasta ahora las cosas iban bien, no podía evitar extrañar a sakura. Sus palabras, sus gráciles movimientos, sus actos, su piel, su voz, sus labios… extrañaba todo de ella.

Agarró una botella de whisky y se dejó caer al piso. La abrió y se tragó un gran sorbo de aquel líquido amargo.

–Cómo te extraño preciosa – murmuró mientras se tomaba otro sorbo, pero esta vez más largo. Sentía el líquido amargo rosarle la garganta. Ardía, tanto como le ardía el corazón.

Luego de unos minutos, aquella botella quedó vacía y botada en el suelo.

–Sakura… – la llamó ebrio – Amor…por qué –hip– no estás –hip– conmigo?.

Se acostó en el frío piso y lloró como un niño en posición fetal.

– Yo te amo – su voz mareada retumbo en la habitación, mientras tras la puerta alguien lo escuchaba.

Nunca creyó que sasuke uchiha, el más grande mujeriego tuviera una adicción tan grande por una cría de 14 años. Sin embargo tras escuchar sus confesiones, le dieron a entender lo contrario.

_¿Acaso su hermano menor estaba obsesionado con aquella niña rosa?_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado. Esta vez he subido pronto la conti debido a que el anterior capitulo me demore en subirlo ^^. En fin ¿les ha gustado? ¿sí, por qué? ¿No les ha gustado? ¿No, por qué? ¿Aclaraciones? ¿Preguntas? etc...comenten._**

_PD: __Rachel__, gomen por nunca haberte respondido el review en el queme preguntabas sobre el tatuaje que tiene sakura de sasuke. Esa parte te la explicare en unos capis mas adelante :)_


	9. Capitulo 9: Rescatando a sakura

**Holaaaaaaaa! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han estado leyendo desde que inicio la historia, la verdad es que me encuentro muy contenta de que sigais apoyándome, y nada espero que les guste este capitulo. Lo hice largo, porque se que me he demorado y bueno espero que lo disfruten.**

**PD: escuchen esta música de fondo a partir del tercer párrafo, les hará sentir como en una película *-***

w w w.y ou tu be wa tc h?v= n kogND pk0lg -aquí está la música n.n

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: RESCATANDO A SAKURA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~Días después~_

Se removió molesta en la cama. No podía conciliar el sueño y eso la estresaba. Se fijó en el pequeño reloj que tenía en el velador. Eran exactamente las 11:00 pm de la noche y no tenía ni siquiera indicio de estar cansada. Siempre era lo mismo, desde que había llegado a esa clínica no podía tener una buena noche. Por lo general se quedaba despierta hasta las 3 de la madrugada y recién ahí quedaba sumida en un sueño profundo. Pero esta vez parecía ser diferente. Sentía que no iba a poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Suspiró desganada. Lo mejor era darse por vencida. Volvió a cerrar los ojos en un intento de dormir, pero esta vez un fuerte sonido la despertó. Parecía ser de una bala. Negó con la cabeza, era imposible debía ser producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo al volver escuchar el mismo sonido pero esta vez más cerca, se sobresaltó de inmediato. ¿Acaso había algún piroteo?. Se tapó con las sábanas completamente y rezó por qué aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y escuchó como una puerta era derribada. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en el pasillo. _¿Pero qué estaba pasando?._

Ligeramente se quitó un poco de sábana y husmeo en su alrededor. Por el momento la bulla había cesado y el por qué de ello la mantenía nerviosa. Agudizó más sus oídos y podía jurar que escuchaba pasos de personas acercarse a su habitación. Tal vez solo estaba delirando. Sí, eso debía ser. Se tapó de nuevo totalmente y escuchó como las alarmas de la clínica se activaban. _"Muévanse, ya nos descubrieron"_, escuchó gritar a un hombre y una vez más nuevos balazos se escucharon.

La pequeña se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se escondió debajo de esta, no sin antes llevarse algo de arma. El cuchillo de su comida y un hilo encerado por el momento le servirían. _"¿Lo encontraron?"_, preguntó la misma voz a lo que los hombres respondieron con un sonoro _"no", "Vayan a las habitaciones de 200 para arriba" _volvió a ordenar. Sakura tembló inconscientemente y respiró hondo. Nadie le iba a poner un dedo encima, primero muerta antes que eso. Ahora era el momento de poner en práctica las clases de defensa personal que le había enseñado goro.

Volvió a escuchar los gritos y no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa por su cercanía. Estaban a pocas puertas de su habitación y la espera la estaba matando. No sabían definitivamente lo que les esperaba. Ella no era una niña cualquiera y se los haría saber.

De repente su puerta se abrió bruscamente y su foco fue encendido. Miró por debajo de la cama y vio los pies de un solo hombre. No podía ser tan difícil derribarlo. Esperó pacientemente a que el hombre se acercara a la parte derecha de la cama y clavó su cuchillo. El hombre soltó un alarido de dolor y sakura aprovechó para salir de la cama. Se paró de inmediato y le dio un puñete en la cara.

–Maldita mocosa – profirió adolorido. Alzó la cabeza y sacó una navaja de su bolsillo derecho – a ver qué tan valiente eres.

La pelirosa se puso en posición de pelea y sonrió arrogantemente.

–¿De qué te ríes? – ella no respondió solo se limitó a retroceder dos pasos, hasta llegar a su velador y coger lo que tanto quería. "Un tenedor". Después de todo el dejar el plato de comida en su habitación había sido buena idea.

El hombre se acercó e intento clavarle la navaja, pero ágilmente ella lo esquivó y le clavó el tenedor en la cara. Como acto seguido el hombre soltó el arma y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras trataba de quitarse el utensilio para comer. A lo que la pelirosa aprovechó para coger la navaja y clavársela en el hombro, seguido de esto con el hilo encerado en sus manos se dio la vuelta y lo paso por el cuello de este. Sí, lo iba a ahorcar. Jaló fuertemente del hilo y sintió que alguien le apuntaba la cabeza.

–Suéltalo, si no quieres que te mate – la amenazó. La ojijade lo soltó y el hombre tomó desesperado bocanadas de aire mientras tocía.

–Lo mismo te digo yo cabrón. Déjala si no quieres que te mate… – esa voz. No podía ser. Se volteó sin pensarlo y vio al hombre que tanto extrañaba. Su rostro estaba serio y mantenía un arma entre sus manos apuntándole a la cabeza al tipo que la amenazaba.

–Sasuke – murmuró feliz, mientras veía el arma apuntarle.

–¡Dame el arma! – exigió. Sin embargo el hombre no le obedeció.

–¡Hijo de puta, que me des el arma! – sasuke presionó aún más el arma y en el momento en que el tipo se desconcentró sakura le dio una patada en el estómago y se botó al piso, escuchando el sonido de una bala a su paso.

–Sakura, mi amor ¿estás bien? – cuestionó sasuke mientras se le acercaba.

–Y… Yo sí, p.. pero – miró al primer tipo que había atacado y le pareció verlo muerto – creo que lo mate – sentenció.

Se giró para ver al tipo y le metió un balazo, si ya estaba muerto bien pero sino ahora ya lo estaba.

–Ahora si está muerto – sonrió el pelinegro. – Es hora de irnos. – la ayudó a levantarse de una sola y cerró la puerta con seguro.

–Sasuke ¿qué está pasando?

–Escúchame bien sakura. Los tipos que ves aquí, vinieron a matar a Akio Uchiha. Lo que ellos no saben es que es solo un seudónimo y que el verdadero nombre de la persona que buscan es Sakura Haruno. Yo ya sabía de antemano que algo como esto podía suceder así que registré a dos personas: una con tu nombre real y la otra con el nombre falso. – la pequeña lo miró sorprendido.

–Entonces ellos no saben de mi existencia? – el pelinegro negó con la cabeza a la par que sacaba un moño y un gorro de su chaqueta con unas gafas.

–Es por ello que necesito que te cubras la cara. Nadie debe verte, sino todo habrá fallado. – agarró el moño y envolvió el cabello de la ojijade en este, luego lo tapo totalmente con la gorra negra y le puso las gafas. – Con esto nadie podrá saber tu verdadera identidad.

Agarró su celular y le marcó a naruto.

–Dobe, sakura está conmigo, diles que tengan listo el jet privado, que partimos en cuanto lleguemos – colgó el teléfono y le pasó un revolver a su muñeca – Mi amor no dudes en disparar si ves a alguien acercarse ¿está bien?

–Sí, sasuke-kun – lo vio acercarse de nuevo a la puerta y alistar su revólver. Se acercó a él y besó su mejilla – gracias, por venir a rescatarme.

–No tienes por qué agradecerme preciosa – le respondió, mostrándole una gran sonrisa, a lo que ella se la devolvió de inmediato. – Alguna vez has querido ser una agente privado?

–Sí.

–Entonces mi vida, esta es la hora. – abrió la puerta de golpe y con las dos armas apunto a los lados. Al parecer estaba despejado así que por el momento podían salir – ¡Vamos sakura! – agarró la mano de esta y la jaló.

Corrieron a través de los pasillos lo más rápido que pudieron y doblaron en la esquina. Se escondieron detrás de un escritorio y guardaron silencio al escuchar unos pasos. El pelinegro miró de reojo y vio a 5 hombres. Sonrió, esto sería divertido. Cogió su arma y la puso en silenciador. Se acostó en el piso y apuntó a sus objetivos. Contó cinco segundos y la balacera empezó. A cada tipo le fue dos balazos, quedando tendidos en el piso.

–Vámonos – se levantaron y volvieron a correr.

–S… Sasuke … estoy …c cansada – murmuró agitada. El azabache la miró y vio cuan cierto era aquello.

–Está bien, respira – se pararon en medio del pasillo y la ojijade por fin pudo tomar aire tranquila.

–Sasuke, detrás de ti – chilló al ver a un hombre a sus espaldas.

El golpe fue directo en la espalda del azabache, botándolo al piso. Se retorció de dolor y trató de levantarse.

–¡Jefe los tenemos! – gritó el tipo.

–¡Sakura dispara! – le ordenó sasuke desde el suelo. Ella lo miró dudosa y se negó a hacerlo. Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y dudaba que pudiera soltar el gatillo. – ¡Dispara! – reiteró.

–No puedo – admitió llorando. Ya no podía seguir matando, ya había matado a un tipo en su cuarto… ¿ahora por qué a otro?

–¡Sí, puedes!

–¡Ya cállense los dos!¡Niña dame el arma! – le ordenó al tiempo que se le acercaba. Ella retrocedió dos pasos y le apuntó con esta.

–¡No se mueva o disparo! –amenazó con la voz temblorosa. El hombre se carcajeo y siguió acercándosele. Sakura alistó el revólver y volvió a hablar – ¡Un paso más y disparo, se lo advierto! – el tipo volvió a sonreír y siguió con su acto. La pelirosa entrecerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. No había otra opción, era matar o morir. Y a estas alturas no pensaba rendirse. – Yo se lo advertí – sin pensárselo dos veces más jalo del gatillo.

–Ahh! – se quejó el hombre al sentir una bala en su hombro – ¡maldita! – ¡bum!. Esta vez la bala había dado en el estómago.

–Mátalo sakura – le susurró sasuke en el oído, quien había aprovechado las amenazas de ella para levantarse.

–Y… Yo

–Él sabe quién eres. Sabe tu nombre, sabe demasiado, necesitamos matarlo. – mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y como la primera vez que su muñeca mató enfrente de él, agarró sus manos y le hizo apuntarle a la cabeza – tira del gatillo cariño – ella levemente suspiró y cerrando los ojos, tiró del gatillo.

Un solo balazo bastó para que aquel tipo diera por terminada su existencia en la Tierra.

Sasuke la agarró entre sus brazos y corrió con ella por los pasillos. Ya había sido demasiada acción por hoy. Sintió a su pequeña joyita removerse en sus brazos y de repente el sonido de otra bala lo hizo pararse. A sus espaldas había caído un hombre, miró a la ojijade y vio que todavía le estaba apuntando. Sonrió de lado, no por nada la amaba. Siguió corriendo y a lo lejos divisó el carro negro esperándolo. Vio a sus lados y vio a dos hombres.

Bajo a sakura y la puso al frente.

–Escúchame bien mi amor, cuando jale el gatillo y te diga "Corre", te diriges de inmediato al carro negro de al frente ¿está bien? – ella asintió y sasuke se preparó. Tiró del gatillo y de inmediato gritó – ¡Corre!

La pequeña corrió tal como le dijo el azabache y se dirigió al carro negro de al frente. Unas cuantos segundos más y llegaba al auto.

–¡Sakura! – esta se volteó por el llamado y sintió como el cuerpo de su prometido la cubría.

–Tsk! ¡Mierda! –gimió de dolor.

–¿Sasuke? – el pelinegro se giró de inmediato y volvió a disparar mientras la cubría con su espalda.

–¡Corre! – cogió su mano y la jaló hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Las puertas del auto blindado se abrieron y la balacera empezó. Estaba más que seguro que si el auto no tuviera protección ambos ya hubieran pasado a mejor vida.

–¡Arranca! – le ordenó el uchiha adolorido. El chofer presionó el acelerador y el carro corrió por las calles a toda velocidad.

–¿Sasuke-kun e…estás bien? – este la volteó a mirar y la vio llorando.

–No llores princesa, claro que estoy bien. Solo fue una bala… – miró el área afectada y vio la mancha de sangre. Ya lo arreglaría cuando esté con naruto en el jet privado.

Se recostó en el asiento y trató de respirar hondo para aminorar el dolor de la bala. Ya estaban a solo unas cuadras del jet, tenía que resistir.

–Señor prepárese para salir, estamos entrando al aeropuerto – le indicó el chofer luego de unos minutos.

–Está bien – sasuke se acomodó en el asiento y le indicó a sakura para que se pegara a su lado.

–En cinco segundos señor – el hombre dobló en la esquina – tenga cuidado hay tres hombres en el aeropuerto, por favor diríjase corriendo.

–Hmp…

–¡Ahora! – el azabache abrió la puerta del auto y con la pelirosa agarrado de la mano se dirigió al jet que los estaba esperando.

Nuevas balas se hicieron presentes.

–¡Corre teme! – le gritó naruto desde el avión, mientras disparaba a los hombre del otro bando. De repente hinata la prometida del rubio se acercó a su lado y le susurró algo, a lo que su amigo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – ¡Sasuke hay una bomba en el aeropuerto!¡Queda 1 minuto!

¡Tsk! ¡Hijos de puta!. Aunque alcanzaran a llegar al jet privado, este no tendría el suficiente tiempo para despegar.

–¡Despega naruto! – le gritó.

–S.. Sa suke – tartamudeo cansada la ojijade. – N.. No puedo más

–Sí, si puedes – la jaloneo con más fuerza y el avión comenzó a andar. No podían fallar. Estaba con sakura no debía, pero el dolor de la bala en su costilla izquierda dolía demasiado.

–¡Tú puedes teme! – lo animó naruto desde las escaleras del avión.

Sonrió de lado. Nadie mataba al gran Uchiha y menos con su prometida.

–¡30 segundos! – gritó hinata. Ya casi llegaban tan solo necesitaba unos segundos más.

Naruto extendió la mano y sasuke le dio un empujón a sakura, avanzando así el rubio a cogerla.

–¡10 segundos! – volvió a gritar la pelinegra.

Una vez adentro la pelirosa. El rubio extendió aún más la mano y el azabache se sentía ya ha desfallecer, sus pasos desaceleraron y sintió el aire faltarle.

–¡5 segundos! – volvió a gritar.

–¡Hay que despegar o moriremos todos! – gritó desde adentro el conductor del avión.

–¡Vamos teme! – estiró la mano y en medio de la desesperación le gritó – ¡Maldito cabrón muévete, no te dejaré morir!

–¡¿A quién le llamas cabrón?! – gritó molesto el azabache al tiempo que alcanzaba su mano.

–¡Arranca, Arranca, Arranca!

¡BUM!. Apenas cerraron la puerta del jet y la bomba estalló. Tanto sasuke como naruto, hinata y la pelirosa fueron golpeados por la turbulencia de la explosión.

–¡Acelera kakuzo, que nos está alcanzando la explosión! – gritó naruto al ver que las llamas ya casi los cubría totalmente.

El nombrado aceleró los más que pudo y todos los pasajeros fueron a dar a la cola del avión por la velocidad. Sasuke trató de ponerse de pie y una vez más fue derribado. Tras varios intentos logró mirar por la ventanilla.

–Lo logramos – anunció viendo como las llamas quedaban al fondo.

–¡Wuuu! – gritó eufórico naruto – ¡Somos los mejores!

El pelinegro se rio ante la emoción de su compañero y buscó con la mirada a sakura.

–Nena – la llamó al verla desmayada.

–Tranquilo teme, debe estar cansada no más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suave. Era muy suave el lugar donde estaba. Palmeo con las manos y sintió ¿una sábana?. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a su alrededor. Era su habitación de Japón. Pero ¿en qué momento había llegado?. Recuerda haber escapado con sasuke de la clínica y luego haber subido a un jet privado, ¡esperen un momento!. Y ¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde estaba sasuke?. Se levantó de la cama y sintió el aire rosarle las piernas. Se miró de pies a cabeza y vio que llevaba un vestido para dormir. Se fijó en el reloj y este marcaba las cuatro de la mañana.

Se calzó las sandalias y se dispuso a ir a ver a su prometido. Abrió la puerta y miró hacia los pasillos.

–¿Acaso no hay nadie en casa? – preguntó en voz alta. Sabía que era de madrugada pero por lo menos esperaba que una de sus sirvientas la estuviera esperando. Meneo la cabeza, de seguro todos estaban en el quinto sueño.

Caminó por los largos pasillos y doblo a la derecha para dirigirse a la sala. Todo estaba tal y como lo vio la última vez. Los grandes muebles decoraban elegantemente la estancia y los floreros le daban un toque un de inocencia. Con sus pequeños dedos delineó el mueble que estaba frente de ella.

El sonido de una respiración la hiso inmovilizar. Miró el mueble que estaba delineando y vio una silueta masculina.

–Sasuke – susurró. Le dio la vuelta y se sentó en el piso, quedando de frente a él. Posó su pequeña mano en la cabeza del azabache y lentamente acarició sus cabellos…

**_~Flash Back~_**

_El cuarto de la psicóloga era pequeño pero era lo suficientemente cálido para sentirse a gusto. Estaba solo lo necesario: un escritorio, un mueble y una cama para el paciente._

_–Toma asiento sakura – le dijo shizuka._

_Ella obedeció y se acostó en la pequeña cama que se encontraba en la esquina de la derecha._

_–Bien pequeña. Dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?_

_–De sasuke. – la señora asintió y escribió el tema en su cuaderno._

_–¿Esta vez qué me vas a contar? – preguntó su psicóloga con una sonrisa. La pelirosa alzó una ceja y respondió irónica._

_–¿Por qué no permitió que me entregaran los regalos que sasuke me mandaba? – cuestionó molesta. – o ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que varias veces sasuke me ha querido visitar? ¿Por qué?. Usted sabía cuánto lo extrañaba sin embargo me lo ocultó. ¿Por qué?_

_–Porque es norma de la clínica. – respondió solemnemente._

_–¿Y qué le costaba informarme que sasuke había venido? – la mujer la miró dubitativa y se restregó la cien._

_–Está bien sakura. Reconozco que lo mínimo que podía hacer era decírtelo, pero quiero que entiendas algo. Sasuke no te hace bien. – la pequeña la miró frunciendo el ceño y se carcajeo irónicamente._

_–¿Usted que sabe que me hace bien y que no?. No tiene el derecho de decirme que mi prometido me hace mal. – gruñó furiosa._

_–¿Qué sé?. Pues en primer lugar, que niña de 14 años piensa en tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre de 27 años. ¿Dime?_

_–Eso es personal y no se lo he contado para que me lo restriegue en la cara._

_–Ni una sakura. Tú prometido lo único que está haciendo es dañarte._

_–¡Que no!. Él no me hace daño._

_–Dime ¿Qué de bueno ha hecho? ¿Darte colegio a cambio de que lo satisfagas?_

_–¡Que no!_

_–Entonces ¿qué ha hecho?_

_–¡Me protegió cuando nadie lo hiso! – le respondió mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos. – Usted no sabe lo que es ser odiada por todos, su vida en comparación a la mía ha sido muy fácil. – finas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas – Vivir con la muerte de cuatro hombres en tu cabeza no es nada sencillo y menos cuando solo tienes ocho años y no recibes ni siquiera el apoyo de tus padres. Nadie me apoyo, ni me dio palabras de aliento._

_–Entiendo que no fue fácil llevar la muerte de esos hombres, pero eres consciente de lo que has dicho?. ¿Tú vida más fácil que la mía?. Sakura, un abuso sexual es muy traumante._

_–Claro que lo es. Pero fue solo eso. A mí me pegaron cada uno de los días de mi vida, usted ¿acaso sabe lo que es recibir golpe?. No, no lo sabe. Me han intentado violar varias veces y sin embargo estoy aquí. Mi propia madre me vendió prácticamente para deshacerse de mí y usted dice que lo suyo es más difícil, no me haga reír. Escúcheme bien algo, la única persona que no me ha puesto un dedo encima ha sido sasuke-kun y si le molesta escucharme decir que no voy a renunciar a él, entonces ha fracasado como psicóloga…_

**_~Fin del flash back~_**

Sí. Al final había terminado odiando a Shizuka. ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para decirle lo que tenía que hacer?. Nadie. Miró de nuevo al frente y vio los oscuros ojos de sasuke examinarle.

–¿Pasa algo mi amor? – estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla de la pequeña.

–¿Sasuke tú me quieres? – el azabache alzó la mirada y vio la confusión en sus ojos.

–Claro que te quiero…

–¿Sasuke tú me amas? – volvió a preguntar.

–Claro que te amo… – se acercó a ella e inclino su cabeza. Acarició con su dedo superior sus finos labios y en cuanto quiso rosarlos la pequeña volteó la cabeza. Esquivándolo.

–¿Por qué?

–Hmp… bueno, porque... – enmudeció. ¿Cómo le decía que la amaba y punto?

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y supo que no iba a recibir una respuesta a su pregunta. Se levantó como si nada y se alejó del mueble.

–¿No hay un por qué cierto? – sonrió irónica y agachó la cabeza. Tal vez su madre sí tenía razón. Sasuke solo quería su cuerpo, nada más. No había amor entre ellos, solo deseo y protección.

–No me malinterpretes cariño – se levantó y se acercó a ella – es solo que yo no pued-

–Sasuke no quiero ser tu prometida – se apresuró en decir – Si no sabes ni siquiera por qué me amas no quiero ser tu prometida.

El pelinegro la inspeccionó con la mirada lentamente. Se veía confundida y parecía una muñeca a punto de romperse. Sabía que la había cagado desde el principio y que ahora iba a ser muy difícil arreglarlo, pero por lo menos tenía que intentarlo. Suspiró inaudiblemente. Ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo mejor para ella, estar con él o con su antigua familia. La vio abrazarse con sus dos brazos en forma de protección y llorar amargamente. La estaba lastimando y lo sabía y a pesar de eso no cambiaba las cosas.

Con sus fuertes brazos la aprisionó a su pecho y dejó un casto beso en su cabeza.

–¿Tan mal te hago? – apretó las manos de impotencia y dejó caer su cabeza en su cuello.

–Yo solo quiero que mi vida vuelva a la normalidad – le acarició sus finos cabellos rosas y besó su mejilla.

–No nos comprometeremos si no quieres. No es necesario hacerlo. Sé que arruiné la pequeña confianza que depositaste en mí, como sé que ya no me quieres como lo pudiste hacer en un momento – la miró a los ojos y sonrió tristemente. Ella prácticamente evitaba verlo directamente y de vez en cuando mostraba una mueca – Estás confundida y lo entiendo. Es por eso que… a partir de ahora eres libre. Ya no vas a tener que privarte de nada.

–¿M… Me estás dejando? – preguntó con rabia, mientras clavaba su mirada en su ex prometido.

¿Dejarla?. Nunca. Se negaba a hacerlo y si eso era lo que quería se iba a tener que tragar sus deseos, porque esos no los cumpliría.

–Te equivocas. En ningún momento lo estoy haciendo. No te entregaré a nadie ¿me escuchaste?. Eres mía, desde que naciste – contestó con un tono de posesión – Y lo seguirás siendo. Por el momento dejaré que hagas lo que se te plazca. Podrás salir a discotecas, ir de compras, ir a fiestas..

–¿Inclusive tener un novio, no? – sasuke entrecerró los ojos y sonrió irónico. Lo único que ella estaba logrando era provocarlo.

–No te atrevas – la amenazó.

–¿Por qué?. Soy libre, tengo todo el derecho. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Puedo hacer lo que se me plazca – respondió con arrogancia.

–Parece que te ha encantado la idea de serlo ¿eh?. – la pelirosa rodó los ojos y alzó una ceja.

–Mira quien habla. El mujeriego más grande de todo Japón. ¿Acaso no te gusta que te hagan lo mismo que tú haces? O ¿qué no te acuerdas cuando te follabas a esa rubia del video?

–¡Basta!. No voy a discutir eso contigo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabes que tengo razón?

–Está bien, ten al pendejo que quieras, pero recuerda algo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, te puede dar el placer que yo te doy – se acercó a su oído y le susurró – quiero ver si eres capaz de follar con algunos de ellos..

La ojijade de inmediato lo empujó y le soltó una cachetada.

–¿Quién te crees que eres?. No tienes el derecho de tratarme como una puta.

–No lo estoy haciendo, nunca lo he querido hacer de hecho – se sentó en el sillón y echo la cabeza hacia atrás – Es solo que los celos me matan. El solo pensar que ellos te pueden tocar y yo no, me carcome por dentro.

–T…Tú también puedes estar con alguien si quieres – le dijo en un susurro. – Después de todo ya no somos nada.

–Eso no va a apaciguar, el deseo que tú me provocas. – alzó su brazo y de un solo jalón, la hizo caer encima de su cuerpo.

–¿Qué demonio te pa-…?

–¿Me das un beso? – la pregunta la descolocó por completo. – Solo uno, nuestro último beso.

–No somos nada sasuke. No te debo nada – se quiso levantar y él volvió a evitarlo. – Ya basta sasuke, esto no es un juego. No puedes pedirme perdón, insultarme y luego hacer est-

Sus gruesos labios la callaron. Repasó con su lengua el labio inferior de ella y la oyó soltar un suspiro.

–B… Basta – murmuró con los ojos cerrados la ojijade – deja… de jugar conmigo.

Volvió a presionar sus labios y esta vez agarró entre sus dientes su labio superior. La pequeña abrió la boca por acción propia y sasuke aprovechó para adentrar su lengua. Había deseado este momento hace meses. Tenerla así tan cerca de él, era lo que más anhelaba en el mundo.

Su pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo se removió encima de él en un acto de pararlo, sin embargo sus labios le dieron a entender lo contrario. Agarró con una mano la cadera de su muñeca y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo. Sabía que ella aún lo quería o por lo menos aún lo deseaba. Movió sus labios frenéticamente y sintió el aire faltarle. Se despegó de sus finos labios y beso y lamió su cuello. Las pequeñas manos de ella de inmediato aprisionaron sus cabellos. Lo estaba disfrutando y lo sabía de sobra.

Sus manos de inmediato comenzaron a tocar el frágil cuerpo de la joven que tenía encima. La deseaba desde que tenía doce años y no podía negar que tenía unas ganas irresistibles de hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Pero él le había hecho una promesa y tenía que cumplirla. Paró.

–G… Gracias por el beso, sakura – apegó su frente a la de ella y trató de regular su respiración. – Te amo y lo sabes.

–Yo…

–Me odias – completó el pelinegro –pero haré que me ames…

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado? ¿No les gusto? ¿Por qué si, por qué no? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Dejadme el tipo de comentario que queráis (eso si sin insultos ¬¬' ) y me hacéis feliz.**

**Besos :)**


	10. Capitulo 10: El secreto de sakura

Holaaaaa! Bueno chicos... pido mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza. Pero deben saber que ya empecé clases y bueno no podré subir como antes. Sin embargo prometo tratar de no demorarme mucho. En fin para todas las personas que quereis hablar conmigo o quereis darme ideas u opiniones podeis hacerlo desde esta pagina:

w w w. fa ce bo ok Jay bFe

Ahora si mis hermosuras a leer. Agradezco a todas las personas que me han comentado ^^

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: EL SECRETO DE SAKURA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El marchitar de un árbol. Así era su vida, había llegado al punto máximo y ahora solo se estaba marchitando. Meneo la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía hablar así de su vida cuando recién la empezaba a vivir?. Tenía 14 años de edad, todavía tenía un mundo por delante, había secretos de la vida por conocer, sensaciones por sentir, personas por hablar, lugares por visitar… Era una novata en este mundo y por ello se estaba rindiendo tan fácilmente.

Trató de alejar los pensamientos negativos de su mente y siguió bajando por las escaleras. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana, y en media hora tenía que encontrarse con Sakumii –la chica que había estado con ella en la clínica de rehabilitación–, tenía que apresurarse si no quería llegar atrasada. Había decidido que este día se dedicaría a organizar su vida y para ello necesitaba a alguien que la entienda, y que mejor que aquella chica que sabía lo que era matar.

–¡Por favor, no lo haga! – paro de inmediato. ¿Acaso eso era una súplica? ¿De quién? ¿Por qué? – ¡Señor sasuke, por favor no lo haga! – ¿S… Sasuke?. Inhaló todo el aire posible y con pasos suaves terminó de bajar la escalera. Se escondió tras una pared y escuchó la conversación.

–¡Discúlpeme! – volvió a rogar la voz masculina. La pequeña lentamente se inclinó por la pared y observó la escena atentamente. Era un hombre de unos escasos 40 años que se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, mirando de frente a sasuke, quien tenía en su poder un arma apuntándole a la cabeza.

–¡Tengo una familia! – suplicó con miedo.

–¿Familia? ¡Tú no tienes aquello! ¡Eres solo un maldito drogadicto que me debe grandes cantidades de dinero! – acercó el arma al rostro del señor y la presionó contra su mejilla – ¡El plazo se acabó! ¡Y me debes demasiado!.

–¡Se lo pagaré lo juro!

–¡No, no lo harás!¡No tienes ni donde caer muerto! ¡Es imposible que lo consigas! – sacó una navaja del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y cortó su mejilla derecha. El hombre cayó al piso y se revolvió de dolor. Sasuke se volvió a acercar y le dio una patada en el estómago.

–P… Por f… favor b…basta – le susurró el hombre.

–No…. Te mataré – le respondió el pelinegro – y lo mejor de todo es que lo disfrutaré.

–¿C…Cómo puede disfrutar de la muerte de a… alguien? – el señor tosió sangre y trató de regular su respiración.

–Porque disfruto matar – sonrió arrogante.

_¿Porque disfruto matar? _esa frase ya la había oído antes.

De inmediato esas voces volvieron a su cabeza. Se presionó fuertemente la cien y trató de no gemir de dolor. Otra vez ese estúpido recuerdo volvía a su mente. La sangre esparcida por la vereda, los sollozos de su madre, la voz de su padre diciéndole que pare y la mirada de miedo de su hermano mayor.

_¡No me hagas daño!_

_¡Sakura basta!_

_¡Ya están muertos, déjalos!_

_¿P… Por qué no paras?_

_¡Onee-chan para por favor!_

_¡Sakura te lo pido… detente!_

_¿A… Acaso disfrutas matar?_

_¡Eres un monstruo!_

_¡Tú no eres mi hija!_

_¡Te odio!_

Finas lágrimas surcaron su rostro. Todavía recordaba ese momento como si fuera ayer. Su propia familia le tenía miedo. Todo porque ella no paraba. Era una asesina y lo reconocía. Cuando sus manos por primera vez sintieron ese cálido líquido rojo, no se asustó, ni se intimidó, solo le impulso a que siguiera con su acto y ese había sido su mayor error.

El grito de agonía del hombre le indicó que este había llegado a su fin.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y se vio así misma 6 años atrás. Inmóvil en la verada mientras veía la sangre de esos tipos verterse a su alrededor. El sonido de las sirenas acercarse le hicieron caer en cuenta que la única culpable aquí era ella, y que gracias a que era menor de edad no podían meterla presa. Ese había sido el fatídico día en que las desgracias comenzaron para la familia Haruno.

–Gracias Neji por venir. Por favor, siéntate – se restregó la cara y quitó las lágrimas sobrantes. Una vez más prestó atención a la conversión del Uchiha que por lo visto estaba hablando con el prometido de Michiru.

–¿Qué paso aquí? – cuestionó.

–Lo de siempre. Dime ¿lograste hacer el negocio que te pedí?

–Así es. La cocaína se transportara mañana por la noche a las 11:30 de la noche, en el puerto que se encuentra en el sur.

–Perfecto – murmuró sasuke desganado – Por el momento podemos relajarnos.

–¿Sasuke pasa algo? – sakura asomó un poco su rostro y los divisó en el sillón hablando. – ¿Te noto decaído? ¿Acaso peleaste con tu padre? – vio negar a este con la cabeza – ¿Entonces con sakura?

–Sakura, sakura… sakura. No sale de mi cabeza neji. Mi mundo gira alrededor de sakura.

–¿Se pelearon, no? – afirmó convencido. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y neji se acomodó mejor en el sillón. – ¿Qué se supone que pasó esta vez? ¿Te vio con otra chica? O ¿Acaso no la complaces bien?.

–Nada de eso. Me preguntó que por qué la amaba y no supe que responder, entonces ella optó por dejar nuestro compromiso, porque simplemente no iba a estar con alguien que no tenía razones para amarla.

–¡Wau!. Eso sí fue un golpe duro. Sin embargo pensé que tu rosadita era un poco más inteligente para deducir que a ti no te gusta hablar de tus sentimientos. – sasuke lo miró molesto, y este se encogió de hombros – Lo siento, pero sabes que tengo razón. ¿Qué espera sakura? ¿Un príncipe azul? ¿A alguien detallista?. Esas son tonterías. No existe tal cosa.

–Tal vez, pero tienes que recordar que todavía es una niña y no una que ha tenido la mejor infancia. Es algo obvio que ella quiera a un príncipe azul. Y ese mismo es el problema, yo no soy un príncipe azul, ni alguien detallista.

–Pero eres su mejor opción. Tú la puedes entender. Ella no pertenece al mundo de una niña normal. Ella sabe lo que es matar y drogarse. Lo que ella necesita es a alguien como tú, alguien que la entienda, que sepa lo que es convivir con ello – quitó la vista de la conversación y se marchó de inmediato. Ya había visto demasiado como para seguir escuchando una conversación ajena.

Abrió de un solo golpe la puerta y se entró en la primera limusina que vio. Le indico al chofer la dirección y se dejó caer en el asiento. Estaba agobiada, confundida, pero más que todo arrepentida. Sentía que todas las decisiones que había tomado eran las incorrectas. Ya ni siquiera podía reconocer lo bueno y lo malo. Todo parecía ser un laberinto sin salida. Se negaba a creer que había algo bueno en esta vida.

Entrecerró los ojos molesta. Se sentía como una idiota, más que eso como una estúpida. Tenía al frente de ella al hombre que la entendía a la perfección y lo dejaba ir como si no importase ni un centavo. Sasuke era el indicado y lo sabía desde el inicio. Pero el miedo a equivocarse la frenaba en cada acción y ahora que todo se empezaba a desmoronar ella lo entendía.

Se jaló los cabellos furiosa y se mordió los labios por no gritar de impotencia. ¿Ahora que hacía?. Él la había dejado libre porque pensaba que le hacía mal, por lo tanto su compromiso se anulaba. En otras palabras ya no eran nada. Sakumii definitivamente tenía que ayudarla, no sabía qué hacer ni decir. Necesitaba de urgencia a alguien que la guiara.

–Señorita hemos llegado – se bajó de inmediato y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La puerta se abrió y se adentró sin dejar ver a la dueña de la casa. Una vez dentro la vio observarle con su típica mirada fría.

–Llegas tarde.

–Tuve un inconveniente.

–Tu inconveniente tal vez se llama Sasuke Uchiha? – la pequeña asintió de inmediato. – Déjame adivinar. Según el mensaje que me enviaste en la madrugada ustedes habían terminado, por lo tanto en este instante lo más probable es que tu estés deseando volver con él como loca. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?.

–Sí. ¿Cómo supist-

–Sakura eres muy obvia – le interrumpió. Para mala suerte de su amiga, era tan transparente, que parecía que tenía escrito en la frente los problemas de su vida.

–¿Qué hago dime? – la miró a los ojos desesperada, mientras la zarandeaba. Pero se detuvo al instante al ver en su brazo un moretón. – ¿Te estuviste drogando?

Sakumii rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar al interior de su casa.

–¡Respóndeme! – le exigió.

–Sí lo hice y ¿qué?. ¿Cuál es el problema? – respondió indignada. – Yo también tengo problemas sakura, tú no eres la única.

–¿Te volvió a p… pegar? – su pequeña cabeza de porcelana asintió. – ¡Hijo de puta, como se atreve!

Su pequeña amiga se sentó en el sillón de la sala y agarró otra inyección.

–¿Adivina dónde está el cabrón de mi padrastro? – preguntó mirando el filo de esta.

–Dime que lo mataste – se sentó a su lado y le quito el objeto a su amiga – quiero verlo muerto.

–No. Pero por lo menos le dejé un pequeño recuerdo. – miró a sakura y sonrió maliciosamente – le hice una gran cortada en su "bellísimo rostro". En este momento deben estar operándolo. – ambas se carcajearon fuertemente.

Definitivamente sakumii la entendía a la perfección, era como ella, solo que en versión oscura. Ya que de verdad que ella si daba miedo. Su mirada fría, su forma emo de vestirse y sus delineados ojos negros, le daban la apariencia de toda una sicaria suelta.

–¿Quieres volar?

–No creo que sea lo mejor. Yo quisiera olvidarme de est-

–Solo un poco – cogió la inyección y miró los ojos jades de su amiga – vamos, relajarse no es malo.

¿No había problema si se drogaba un poco, no?. Después de todo, ella regresaría tarde a la casa y el efecto ya se pasaría, además como ya no era pareja de sasuke ya no le debía explicaciones. Así que… ¿No había nada de malo, o sí?. Alargó su brazo y sakumii sonrió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Horas después~**

Presionó el acelerador aún más fuerte de lo común y maldijo en voz baja. ¡¿Cómo podía una niña de 14 años meterse en un gran problema en solo 11 horas?! ¡¿Cómo?!. No le dio libertad para que se metiera en líos cuando se le dé la gana. Apenas la dejaba sola unas horas y ya escapaba de romper todas las reglas posibles. Golpeó el volante furioso y le marcó a su abogado. Debía sacarla de la cárcel lo más pronto posible. Ese no era un buen lugar para su muñeca, de hecho era el peor. Tardó alrededor de una media hora en llegar a la comisaría. Se bajó apresurado de su Ferrari y se acercó a la primera secretaria que vio. La cual al instante de verlo se apresuró en arreglarse y poner su pose más prometedora.

–Busco a Sakura Haruno – acotó enseguida. No tenía tiempo para aguantar a una zorra de ese calibre.

–B… Bueno ella se encuentra en la celda 9 – soltó sorprendida ante la actitud del hombre que tenía al frente.

–Hmp… – avanzó sin decir nada más y creyó escuchar un leve _"Señor no puede pasar" _de parte de la chica.

Continuó sin mirar atrás. Nadie, le restringiría ver a su prometida… o mejor dicho a su ex-prometida. Miró al policía que se le había puesto en frente y lo escuchó decir un "no puede pasar". Lo mismo que la puta secretaria había dicho. Metió una mano en el bolsillo izquierdo y sacó su chequera. Si algo sabía en esta vida era que todos se vendían por el dinero. Sacó una cifra muy grande y discretamente se la ofreció, mientras le entregaba su cédula. El policía guardó el dinero y le devolvió la cédula. Se hizo a un lado y vio al fondo la puerta del oficial que daba los permisos para sacar a las personas de la cárcel. Entró de inmediato y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–¡¿Pero quién se cree para entrar así a mi oficina?! – reclamó alterado.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y el hombre callo enseguida. Era nada más y nada menos que el magnate Uchiha. Uno de los hombres más adinerados de todo Japón. Tenía diversas empresas en distintos países y contaba con un mínimo de 6 mansiones.

–¿S… Señor Uchiha?

–El mismo – el oficial abrió los ojos como platos y le extendió la mano. Sasuke la recibió gustoso y se sentó.

–¿Se puede saber qué es lo que lo trae por aquí?

–Por supuesto. Mi prometida se encuentra detenida, necesito sacarla de inmediato – se apresuró en decir – Su nombre es Sakura Haruno, aunque en su cédula se encuentra con el nombre Sakura Uchiha.

El hombre revisó los papeles del escritorio y vio la lista de las personas que recientemente habían sido arrestados.

–Aquí está – leyó el contenido y lo miró serio. – Su prometida fue arrestada por consumo de drogas y alcohol. – Otra vez drogas. Al parecer la clínica de rehabilitación le había valido mierda, porque en cuanto salió, ya había vuelto a probarla.

–¿Dónde estaba cuando la arrestaron? ¿Estaba con alguien?

–La recogimos en un bar que no era apto para menores, la acompañaba su amiga Hannako Sakumii.

–Ya veo. ¿Hace cuánto la recogieron?

–Hace media hora.

Apretó fuertemente las manos de rabia y trató de tranquilizarse. Discutió de la manera más sensata con el oficial, mientras trataba de llegar a un acuerdo. Luego de 40 minutos de ofrecimientos y palabras halagadoras logró convencerlo de dejarla libre a ella y a su amiga, pagando una fianza muy alta.

–¿Puedo verla? – el hombre asintió y lo guio a la celda.

Sakura definitivamente estaba en un gran problema. Tendría un duro castigo por todos sus actos indebidos, y de esta nadie la salvaba. A lo lejos la pudo ver sentada en una banca con la cabeza gacha.

–Sakura – la pequeña alzó la mirada y este la miró serio.

–Los dejo un momento a solas. Voy a arreglar los trámites para que pueda salir hoy mismo. – el azabache asintió y entró en la celda.

La miró a los ojos enfurecido y soltó un insulto al ver el moretón en su brazo, producido por inyectarse droga. Golpeó la pared con fuerza y la miró de frente.

–¡¿Pero qué mierda pensabas cuando te volviste a drogar?! ¡¿Ah?!

–Y… Yo – tartamudeo asustada mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban.

–¡¿Tú qué?! ¡¿Dime sakura?! – ella calló y bajó la cabeza. – ¡No tendrás más salidas! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Te prohíbo salir! ¡Y desde ahora en adelante pasarás solo con guardaespaldas! ¡No harás nada sin mi autorización! ¡Desde hoy se acabó tu libertad! ¡Y olvídate de ingerir esas porquerías! ¡Porque si lo vuelves a hacer, te voy a volver a internar y no por un mes si no por un año!.

–P… Pero

–Nada de peros – gruñó molesto – Escúchame bien algo. Si tú te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes no volverás al colegio, ni a ver a tus amigas, que de por sí ahora tienen permiso para visitarte 1 vez por semana y solo por 2 horas. No quiero a nadie que yo no conozca en la casa. Vas a seguir mis reglas y punto. Tú me perteneces y harás lo que yo quiera.

–Lo siento, yo no quería… es solo que…

–No digas nada. No quiero escucharte en este momento. – respiro hondo y trató de recuperar la compostura – Solo quiero llevarte a casa para que descanses. Mañana hablaremos de esto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El camino de regreso había sido muy silencioso. Ni uno intento mantener una conversación. Lo único que hicieron fue esquivar sus miradas, como si se odiaran. Cuando llegaron fue lo mismo. Cada quien se bajó del auto por su cuenta e ingresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lo primero que hizo sakura fue tomar un baño, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, y más con todos los problemas que había acarreado sus malas decisiones. Se había quedado si fuera por ella todo el día en la bañera, pero el sueño le podía más.

…..

_Sakura…_

_Sakura…._

_¡Hija, ven aquí!. Te quiero mostrar algo._

_Sakura cariño, saluda a papá._

_¡Onee-chan, te quiero! _

_¡Mamá, m… me gusta onee-san!_

_¡Sakura no digas estupideces!_

_¡Suelta el arma! ¡Sakura, dije que la sueltes! ¡No, dispares! ¡Para! ¡Monstruo te dije que pararas!_

_….._

–¡Mamá! – gritó al tiempo que abría los ojos. El sudor recorría su frente y las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas sonrosadas.

–Sakura, amor, tranquila fue una pesadilla – inquirió sasuke abrazándola. La apretó fuertemente hacia su pecho y la escuchó sollozar en silencio.

–S… Sasuke – gimoteo dolida. Como extrañaba a su familia, a pesar de no ser querida por ellos. No los había visto hace un buen tiempo y no sabía si estaban bien o mal, lo que le preocupaba indudablemente. Pero más que eso, sentía que ya no podía ocultar más el secreto que se mantuvo por años en su cabeza, sin ser escuchado por nadie.

–Ya, ya paso… – le acarició la cabeza y la acomodó en su regazo – fue solo una pesadilla…

–S… Soy una asesina – lo miró con los ojos adoloridos – me gust… ta matar

–Claro que no preciosa. Ya te dije que solo fue un mal sueño – ella negó con la cabeza y trató de regular su respiración.

–Hablo de mi… asesinato a los ocho años – se acomodó mejor en sus piernas y respiro hondo – nadie sabe lo que pasó en verdad esa noche.

–Sakura eso es pasado… – la miró de frente y vio en sus ojos reflejado el dolor puro, entonces la curiosidad despertó. – ¿Qué sucedió esa noche?

Ella sonrió tristemente y habló pausada.

–Esa anoche yo…

**_~Flash Back~_**

_Era invierno. Las calles se encontraban cubiertas de nieve y una que otra persona las atravesaba. El tránsito era terrible y por lo general siempre tenían que esperar como dos horas estancadas en medio de todos los conductores para poder llegar a su destino. Pero esa noche no era igual como todas. Ellos no habían ido a carro si no a pie. Habían decido que esa noche harían un paseo familiar, para pasar más tiempo juntos._

_–Me gusta la navidad – musitó una pequeña de ocho años._

_–Sí, es hermosa igual que tú princesa – le respondió su hermano mayor, mientras la cargaba en brazos. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza._

_–Ya, deichi. Baja a tu hermana, que si puede caminar – inquirió molesta su madre. Desde que era pequeña no había tenido una buena relación con ella._

_–Tranquila. Sé que sakura puede caminar sola, es solo que a mí me gusta tenerla entre mis brazos – sonrió abiertamente y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla._

_Su mamá bufó y siguieron caminando. Detestaba que su hijo fuera tan cariñoso con su hermana, debería retarlo y castigarlo para que cambie su actitud. Pero no, no lo haría, era su hijo querido, no podía._

_–¿Mamá dónde vamos? – preguntó el chico._

_–A un lugar muy especial cariño – siguió caminando y sintió una pequeña manita agarrarse de su brazo. La miró, parecía tan inocente y pura. Le dio asco. Odiaba a esa niña._

_Deichi observó la escena confuso y volvió a agarrar a sakura entre sus brazos, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Aquella pequeña era mucho más que su hermana, era su alma, su vida entera. Y sentía que eso era mismo lo que le fastidiaba a su madre. Que la amara más o menos que a ella y que la quisiera tanto que hasta de su vida por ella si fuera necesario._

_–¿Qué hacen aquí? – la niña volteó a ver y vio frente a ella cuatro hombres._

_–¡Hay mi querido Haruno! – jugó el más grande – Creía que te había dicho que el jefe no estaría muy contento si tú no le pagabas a tiempo._

_El padre de sakura frunció el ceño y sus labios temblaron al recordarlo. No había sido bueno apostar y menos no pagarle a un narcotraficante._

_–No tengo la suficiente plata. Estoy en la quiebra…_

_–¡Es una pena!. Y tan bien que me habías caído – chasqueo los dedos, y los tres hombres lo acorralaron – Muchachos jueguen un poco con él – sonrió malicioso._

_El primer golpe fue directo a su estómago._

_–¡Noo! ¡Por favor, no! – chillo Amaya. Su esposo y su hijo era lo que más amaba en este mundo._

_–Pero mira no más a quien tenemos por aquí… – la escaneó de pies a cabeza, y se deleitó con su cuerpo – ¡Pero qué curvas!_

_La mujer retrocedió un paso y él avanzó uno. Sonrió. Este momento definitivamente sería muy grato. Hace tiempo que no tenía una buena revolcada con alguien._

_–¡No la toques! – inquirió el haruno. Escupió sangre y lo miró retadoramente. – ¡A mi mujer no la toques!_

_._

_Sus pequeños ojos se aguadaron. Sus manitas temblaron y Los gritos de sus padres retumbaron en su cabeza._

_¡Ayuda! ¡Para! ¡Basta! ¡No quiero! ¡Por favor!_

_Miedo. El miedo se apoderó de ella. Miró a sus lados, deichi estaba tirado en el piso temblando de dolor, por las pateadas anteriormente recibidas. Miró al frente, su padre estaba prácticamente inconsciente y su madre, su madre estaba siendo violada…_

_¡Mátalos! ¡Solo mátalos! – dijo aquella vocecita – ¡Ellos te lo agradecerán! ¡Lo harán, lo juro! – concluyó._

_Ella se negó. Su miedo la dejaba inmóvil e indefensa. No mataría, no, no lo haría. A pesar de su corta edad sabía que estaba mal._

_Volvió a mirar al frente. Sus ojos quedaron en blanco. _

_Un tipo se acercaba a ella con una navaja. Tembló. No quería morir. No quería que la tocara. _

_No… No… No… ¡Retrocede!_

_¡Solo mátalo! ¡Si lo matas, nadie te hará daño! – otra vez la escuchó hablar – Hazlo… Hazlo sakurita. _

_Se dejó caer al piso rendida y el hombre se puso a su altura. Sus finas lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas y sintió bruscamente al hombre desgarrarle la ropa._

_¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta!_

_Sus toscas manos divagaron en su pequeña cintura y se acercaron a sus pantalones. Abrieron el primer botón._

_"La gota derramo el vaso"_

_"La voz consiguió lo que quería"_

_"La sangre era cálida y de un rojo carmesí"_

_"Quiero más, quiero más, quiero más… sangre"_

_"La niña dejó de ser niña… y se convirtió en una máquina"_

_._

**~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~**

Miró al vacío. Era la primera vez que le contaba a una persona la verdad. Podía ver entre sus manos las gotas de sangre todavía resbalar y la fina voz diciéndole _"Mátalos"._

–Sasuke quiero morir… – susurró apenas audible.

–¿Por qué? – su voz sonó dolida – ¿Por qué los mataste?. Sakura si hubo razón. No eres una asesina.

La pequeña apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

–¡Si, lo soy! ¡Sasuke lo disfruté! ¡Me encantó, sentir la sensación de la sangre en mis manos! – gimió llorando – ¡No hubo arrepentimiento, solo placer!

–¿Y… qué? – ella alzó la mirada sorprendida. ¿Por qué la seguía defendiendo a pesar de todo? ¿Por qué seguía creyendo que era buena?.

Se miraron. Todo quedó en silencio. No hubo palabras, solo sollozos y pensamientos retorcidos.

–¿Y si te mato sasuke? – fría, su voz sonaba tan fría – y ¿si disfruto hacerlo?

Él sonrió de lado. Sus pensamientos retorcidos salieron a flote.

–¿Y si te quiebro sakura? – se acercó a ella, y la empujo fuertemente. Cayó boca arriba sobre la cama y se colocó encima. – ¿Y si quiero despedazarte poco a poco?

Ella desvió la mirada. Un pequeño sonrojo empezaba a aparecer. ¿Por qué siempre el dominaba la situación?.

–¿Quieres sexo? – preguntó irónica – Siempre quieres sexo. Se te ve en la cara de depravado que tienes. ¿Pero sabes que es lo peor?

El lamió su labio inferior en forma de asentimiento. Ella respiró entrecortada.

–Que vivo preguntándome que se sentirá hacerlo contigo…

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

–Te llevaré al cielo, lo disfrutarás, te retorcerás de placer y sentirás el mismísimo placer y lujuria…

* * *

Bien!. Dejadme un comentario y obteneis una actualizacion ^^. Por cierto PARA TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE GANARON UNA PARTICIPACIÓN EN ESTA HISTORIA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO APARECERAN.

En fin decidme ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Por qué si? ¿Por que no?

¿Lo he dejado caliente, no? XD

Ahora si, a partir de este momento. Aviso, a todas las personas que no les gusta la escenas perver tener mucho cuidado al leer...o mejor dicho si entraron aquí es porque son pervers a sí que no quejen de lo que vayan a leer ¬¬'

Por cierto, si quereis darme una idea de como hacer el lemon dejadmela, estoy abierta a cualquiera opción ^^

~Jay.B FE~


	11. Capitulo 11: Yami Uchiha

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!. Estoy muy feliz de veros de nuevo, agradezco a todas las personas que me habeis dejado un comentario, siento mi demora, pero las clases no me permiten subir capitulos como debería. En fin como os había dicho en el anterior capitulo, este es el capítulo en el que menciono a todos los personajes. _

_Otra razón por la que me he demorado, es porque he querido que este capitulo tenga de todo un poco._

_Les dejo otra ves la tabla de los prometidos que tienen los nuevos personajes:_

_Como personajes principales:_

_Yunno como Hannako Sakumii ( ¿? )_

_Keylove14 como Nogi Haruka (amiga de sakura)_

_Nancyclaudinec como Ito Michiru (amiga de sakura)_

_Como personajes secundarios:_

_Acriss como Kuchiki Miyuki (Prometida de Uchiha Itachi)_

_Luneskavier-chan como Tsukino Hoshi (Prometida de Uchiha Sanosuke (primo de sasuke e itachi) )_

_Como personajes terciarios:_

_Kaolinet como Kimiko Himura (Prometida de kimimaru)_

_Brigghit como Tsukiyami (Prometida de sasori)_

_Ailudelastiernas como Daidouji Chise (Prometida de Sai)_

_Saku-14 the White Rose bloody como Nakamura Ayame (Prometida de Kakashi )_

...

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: YAMI UCHIHA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos. ¿Un sueño?. ¡¿Todo fue un puto sueño?!. Miró a su alrededor; no estaba sasuke, no habían lágrimas, y su cama no estaba desarreglada. ¿Entonces esto fue un sueño tras otro sueño?. Esto debía ser una broma y de muy mal gusto, no podía estar tan loca para imaginarse contándole su asesinato y que él la comprendiera. Soltó una risa irónica. Tal vez si estaba loca, tal vez estaba trastornada y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, tanta droga que se había metido debía ser la causante.

Estiró un poco sus brazos y se levantó de la cama. Miró el reloj eran las 3:00 am de la madrugada. Se miró al espejo y recordó lo que en sus sueños le había dicho a sasuke y lo que él le había respondido:

..

_–¿Quieres sexo? – preguntó irónica – Siempre quieres sexo. Se te ve en la cara de depravado que tienes. ¿Pero sabes que es lo peor?_

_El lamió su labio inferior en forma de asentimiento. Ella respiró entrecortada._

_–Que vivo preguntándome que se sentirá hacerlo contigo…_

_Se acercó a su oído y le susurró._

_–Te llevaré al cielo, lo disfrutarás, te retorcerás de placer y sentirás el mismísimo placer y lujuria…_

_.._

Miró fijamente su cuerpo y se preguntó ¿Qué era lo que sasuke le gustaba de este?. No tenía bastante pecho, de hecho tenía muy poco en comparación a sus amigas, quienes tenían hasta de sobra. Su trasero no era muy grande, aunque tampoco pequeño, se podría decir que era mediano. Y en cuanto a sus piernas eran delgadas, no tonificadas, porque no hacía ejercicio, pero si rellenitas y suaves. Sin embargo nada de lo que tenía le hacía pensar que podía llamar la atención de un hombre tan atractivo como lo es sasuke. Él era fuerte, de hombros y espalda ancha, músculos tonificados, abdomen con cuadros, y gran deportista. Mirada retadora, calculadora, ojos hipnotizantes y cabellera como la noche. Era de hecho todo lo contrario a ella. Ella a su lado parecía una insignificante mosca; una peluda y bien fea.

Tocó los filos de su vestido para dormir y sin pensárselo dos veces tiró de el para sacárselo. Quería ver su cuerpo expuesto, libre, pero más que todo quería sentirse deseada, algo que solo sasuke la hacía sentir. Cogió una camisa de este la cual había utilizado el mismo día en que viajó con él al centro de rehabilitación y se la colocó. No sabía si estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, pero prefería arriesgarse ahora. Miró la puerta fijamente, y supo que podían pasar dos cosas: la primera que era que él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y la segunda que la retaría y que ni siquiera le dejaría mirar más allá de la puerta. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, y después de inhalar suficiente aire para sus pulmones, se decidió y salió de su cuarto.

Miró a los costados del pasillo y al no ver a nadie, sigilosamente abrió la puerta del moreno y se entró con suma lentitud. Se sorprendió al instante al ver la luz encendida. De inmediato su vista lo buscó, pero este no estaba en la cama y lo pudo comprobar al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes del baño. Tomó asiento en la cama y lo esperó pacientemente, ella y él debían aclarar algo ahora, no iba a esperar una hora o un minuto más para ello. Jugueteó con sus dedos mientras lo esperaba intranquila. Pasó alrededor de tres minutos y sasuke salió del baño en bóxer.

Sakura alzó la vista cohibida y apenas pudo susurrar.

–S… Sasuke-kun – el pelinegro saltó del susto y se llevó la mano al corazón. – lo siento, no quería asustarte.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó mientras se le acercaba.

–Necesitaba hablar contigo – se levantó de la cama y lo miró seria. – Quería pedirte perdón por… haberme vuelto a drogar. Sé que no han sido mis mejores decisiones como sé que no debí haberme dejado llevar de esa forma yo so-

–No… – la interrumpió – no lo hagas por mí. Sakura hazlo por ti. – acercó su mano a su mejilla y la acarició – déjala por ti.

–N… No puedo – agachó la cabeza – duele, duele mucho sasuke – apretó los labios con fuerza y trato de no llorar – odio mi vida, estoy harta de tener tantos problemas… solo quiero ser libre.

¿Libre, eh?. Ella solo quería extender sus alas como una mariposa y volar hasta donde le den sus energías, no quería reglas, quería oportunidades, quería ser una adolescente como cualquiera, tener una vida un tanto complicada pero divertida, y no una en la cual su madre la odia y su padre sea un alcohólico.

–Pero drogándote no conseguirás tu anhelada libertad, solo te hundirás… y yo me hundiré contigo.

–¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas? – colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo miró fijamente – ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué la pobretona a la que rescataste? ¿Por qué?. Tranquilamente me podrías reemplazar con cualquier rubia exuberante, alguien con algún atractivo.

Puso un dedo en sus labios y la cayó.

–Porque no se llama "Sakura Haruno", porque odio a las zorras y lo exuberante, porque detesto a la gente y me detesto a mí mismo, porque nadie me parece valioso, porque pienso que la gente no vale la pena, porque simplemente me aburro de ellas.

–¿Por qué no te has aburrido de mí? – él sonrió de lado y le respondió con otra pregunta.

–¿Por qué a pesar de saber que me muero por tenerte en mi cama, no me dejas? ¿Por qué no piensas que soy un pervertido o depravado por querer hacerte mía? ¿Por qué?. Si yo soy un adulto y tú una niña, y no te veo como tal.

–Porque… me gustas – respondió titubeante. Era la primera vez que le decía de frente lo que en verdad sentía.

Los ojos de sasuke brillaron y una pequeña sonrisa de lado se asomó por su rostro.

–¿Te gusto? – la agarró de la cadera y la acercó a su pecho – ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

–Todo, siempre ha sido todo – se acercó más a su rostro y dejó una corta distancia – quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

–¿Quieres regresar el tiempo? – ella asintió. El soltó sus caderas y se alejó, se sirvió una vaso de whisky y se sentó en el filo de un sillón – El tiempo no se regresa sakura, son las acciones y decisiones que cambian.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser feliz contigo? – se dejó caer al piso y sus ojos ardieron – No quiero seguir con esta vida. No quiero que la gente me pisotee, quiero que la gente se olvide de "Sakura Haruno", quiero ser hoy y para siempre una "Uchiha".

–Olvidarte de todos y vivir únicamente para ti y para mí – palmeo sus piernas y automáticamente sakura se paró y se sentó en ellas. Sasuke estiró el brazo y abrió el primer cajón, y de este sacó una pequeña cajita – Sakura, ¿quieres volver a ser mi prometida? – abrió la cajita y un anillo con un gran diamante brillaron ante ella.

La respiración le faltó y sintió que durante ese lapso de segundos su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado. Una fina lágrima surcó su rostro. Sasuke por fin, le hablaba de manera seria, lo cual significaba que ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

–¿Por qué me amas?

El pelinegro sonrió de lado.

–Porque adoro tu ternura, porque a pesar de haber tantas mujeres bellas fuiste la única que me demostraste que no se necesita ser adulta para ser valiente, porque a pesar de tener problemas todos los días te levantabas y ayudabas a tu familia, porque a pesar de ser una niña me enamoraste. Sakura, te quiero… no te diré te amo porque una vez ya me lo dijiste, uno no puede amar a una persona sin conocerla bien. Por el momento es un te quiero, pero próximo será un te amo.

Dejó derramar unas lágrimas más de felicidad y lo besó. Bien, ahora sí estaba segura. Lo quería demasiado y de eso no había duda. Enredó sus manos en su cabello y se apegó mucho más. Quería que él sintiera que ella lo quería con la misma pasión que él lo hacía. Ella también le haría sentirse amado, más que eso protegido por alguien, deseado por alguien. Se removió tratando de encajar con su figura masculina y ligeramente sintió unas manos tocar los botones de la camiseta. Sasuke quería tocarla, quería volver a sentir su suave piel sobre sus dedos, ese olor a cerezo e inocencia que lo volvían loco. Se alejó apenas unos centímetros y sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camiseta.

–Espera – la detuvo con sus manos – quiero hacerlo yo.

La volvió a besar e ingresó su lengua de paso. Todos los lugares más recónditos de su cavidad bucal fueron explorados y soltó un gemido cuando sus lenguas se enredaron, era excitante, más que todo ardiente. Ella era una mezcla de pureza y pecado, que te incitaba a corromperla en cada acto. Mordió su labio superior y lamió el fino hilo de sangre que salió de este. Sakura gimió y se arqueó. Le encantaba cuando sasuke la lamía, se sentía ansiosa y excitada a la vez. Sí, sonaba sucio y asqueroso, pero eso era la verdad. Sasuke se levantó del sillón con ella aferrada a sus caderas y se sentó en el filo de la cama. Enredó sus grandes manos en su cabello rosa y descendió hacia su cuello. Se veía tan cremoso y suave, que no dudaba en que podía lamerlo y succionarlo las veces que quiera y no se iba a cansar.

Toco los botones de la camiseta que llevaba la pequeña y los comenzó a quitar lentamente. Podía sentir como su tacto le quemaba, se removía y una que otra vez soltaba un suspiro. Acercó otra vez sus labios a su cuello y depositó un beso corto.

–Sakura… ¿no crees que esto va muy rápido? – ella agachó la cabeza y por un instante sintió que él no lo quería hacer – No me malinterpretes. Es solo que no es una obligación tuya hacerlo, y lo sabes, creo que te lo dije al inicio de conocernos.

–¿Y cuánto debo esperar? – preguntó sin mirarlo – Ya lo entendí sasuke, no soy como cualquier chica. Lo entiendo y lo acepto. ¿Por qué quieres hacer las cosas tan bien en algo que ya está dañado?

–Porque eres tú. Y para mí tú eres perfecta – sus ojos negros se posaron en los suyos y mostraron un cierto toque de tristeza en ellos. – ¿Por qué vives menos preciándote?

–Tú nunca lo entenderías. Nadie ha pasado sobre ti – dejó caer sus brazos a los lados. – La gente no te ha humillado, ni te ha discriminado por ser quien eres.

Sasuke suspiró agotado de siempre escuchar lo mismo, sabía que sufría. Por un momento había creído que todo iba a cambiar cuando ella comenzara a vivir con él.

–Tienes razón, pero… – se levantó con ella de la cama y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía a lado de la cama. De un solo tirón abrió la camiseta y la volteó de espalda – hay algo que todavía no te has dado cuenta. –delineó con sus dedos el tatuaje y habló – ¿sakura que dice aquí?

–Dice: Sasuke (사스케)

–Y sabes eso que significa? – ello negó con sus mejillas sonrojadas, al estar semidesnuda frente a él – Esto significa que me perteneces, que tu objetivo cambió, que ya no eres sakura haruno, ni la chica pobre que vendía muñecos. Ella desapareció, grábatelo, desapareció… – la miró a los ojos y volteó delicadamente su rostro para que observara el gran tatuaje en forma vertical que ocupaba casi toda su espalda.

Lo miró con sus ojos apagados y sonrió tristemente.

–Me preguntó si existirán más narcotraficantes como tú? – sasuke soltó una risa y la abrazó fuertemente.

–Todas las personas son únicas – besó suavemente sus labios y la acostó en la cama. Se levantó con pasos elegantes y bajó un poco la luminosidad de la luz. – Sakura, esta noche haré que te sientas la mujer más especial del mundo, lo prometo.

La pequeña dejó ver una dulce sonrisa asomar por sus labios y cerró sus pequeños orbes verdes. Tembló al sentir la lengua de su prometido recorrer su abdomen plano, mientras sus manos acariciaban cariñosamente su cadera. Aferró sus manos a su cuello y lo estimuló con suaves caricias.

_"¿Quién dijo que un narcotraficante no puede ser un príncipe azul?"_

Ascendió su mano varonil a sus pechos y con suma lentitud los apretó, al momento que dejaba escapar besos mojados en su abdomen. Un leve gemido salió de los labios de sakura y apretó con fuerza sus ojos, mientras sentía arder sus mejillas. Con un dedo comenzó a delinear la montura de su pecho al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza con sus ojos llenos de deseo y les plantaba un beso a sus pequeños labios. Sus cuerpos se unieron aún más y sintió como cierta parte de sasuke reaccionaba ante sus caricias.

_"¿Quién dijo que una niña de 14 años no pude amar?"_

Volvió a bajar hacia sus pechos y besó el botón de estos. Un leve suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras sentía sus dientes rozar sus pechos al momento de succionarlos y lamerlos. Le estaba gustando y más de lo que se había imaginado. Se sentía como decirlo… ¡Ah, sí!. Excitada.

_"¿Quién dijo que la felicidad no existe?"_

Tocó los filos de su interior y suavemente lo deslizó por sus piernas. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero. De inmediato llevó sus manos a sus partes íntimas. _Se veía tan adorable_, pensó sasuke.

Quitó sus manos sin hacer esfuerzo alguno y le sonrió para darle confianza. Se levantó de la cama y ante la vista atenta de ella se quitó su última prenda, vio sus ojos cerrarse automáticamente al verlo desnudo. _¿Tanta vergüenza le daba?,_ pensó divertido. Se estiró un poco y de su cómoda cogió protección.

_"¿Quién dijo que el amor no existe?"_

Llevó su mano a su parte íntima y la tanteo para ver cuán lista estaba para él. Sintió su humedad y sonrió complacido, estaba perfecta. _"Abre los ojos cariño",_ le había dicho al momento que se posicionaba entre sus piernas, _"quiero que veas cual es el primer y único hombre que te hará el amor"._ Con suma lentitud los abrió y vio como sus brazos la atrapaban, al instante de sentir como algo incómodo se hacía espacio en su parte baja. Gimió alto, al sentir lo grande que era, parecía como si la fuera a quebrar en dos. Sasuke al notarlo besos sus labios para distraerla y sin hacerla sufrir más, entró de una estocada en ella. Sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda y unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejillas. _"Pasará, lo prometo"_ la consoló, mientras esta se removía en sus piernas adolorida, _"no te muevas, harás que te duela peor"._ Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de 5 minutos para que aquel dolor disminuyera.

_"¿Quién dijo que una sombra no puede ser luz?"_

Sakura abrió los ojos y respiró más tranquila, se acercó a sus labios y dio un corto beso en estos, el cual sasuke tomó como un _"sigue"_. Se movió ligeramente en ella y suspiró entrecortado. Se sentía bien estar en su interior pero más que eso, saber que ella lo había elegido a él, solo y únicamente a él para ser su primero.

Sus dedos se aferraron a sus cabellos azabaches y gimió suave al sentir lo delicado que era. _"Lo disfrutarás, lo prometo"_ le susurró en el oído. _Lo haré_, se dijo a sí misma. Cerró los ojos. El vaivén de las suaves embestidas la mantenía en un ensueño y el olor de sasuke la embriagada.

_"¿Quién dijo que los corazones negros no existen?"_

Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer su pequeña figura curvilínea, mientras se retorcía de placer. Cada vez más cerca de alcanzar la gloria y solo con leves movimiento. Su ritmo suave y profundo eran quienes la guiaban a la cima y no dudaría a la hora de extender su mano y tocar esta con la punta de los dedos.

Sus respiraciones fueron pausadas y un leve gemido indicó su llegada. Se dejó caer en su pequeño cuerpo y besó su frente, al tiempo que ella se abrazaba a él.

.

_"Cuando la soledad nos invade y la angustia la secunda, no hay que dudar que no somos los únicos. Habrá millones de personas en tu mismo estado o inclusive peor que ese, entonces ¿por qué rendirse? ¿por qué dejarse abatir por estos sucesos?... Cuando tus problemas no tengan solución y creas que el mundo está en tu contra, abre las alas y déjate caer hacia el infinito, y piensa en las miles de personas que quisieron vivir y no les fue otorgada la elección como a ti"_

_._

**_~Al día siguiente~_**

¿Dónde estaba su estúpido hermano menor?. Ya eran las 12:00 am del día, y él no daba señales de vida junto a… sakura. ¡Claro!, de seguro estaban haciendo de las suyas, mientras lo dejaban a él con los problemas. Furioso se revolvió los cabellos y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, su padre lo estresaba. A cada instante le preguntaba: ¿Dónde está sasuke? ¿Por qué no baja? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente en casa? ¿Itachi puedes ir a verlo?. Como si él fuera su mayordomo. ¡Tsk!, ni un poquito de consideración le tenían, y para sumarle problemas había estilistas y diseñadores que entraban y salían de la puerta principal. ¡¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo sasuke?!. Si tan solo pudiera humear un poquito, pero no. El muy puto de su hermano dio orden a todo su servicio personal que estaba estrictamente prohibido que entrara alguien de su familia a su estancia. He aquí el por qué de él en la sala viendo a las personas que van y vienen.

Se tocó las sienes cansado y sus ojos lentamente se comenzaron a cerrar, estaba muy cansado, no había podido pegar ni un solo ojo en la noche.

Toc, Toc,…

¿Es en serio?. Ahora que quería descansar se les ocurría llamar a la puerta. Con pasos fuertes y mirada molesta se dirigió a la puerta. Pero ¡Oh, sorpresa!. Es una niña, y una un tanto extraña.

Parpadeó los ojos y la miró de pies a cabeza, era como decirlo… ¡Demasiado blanca!. Parecía de porcelana, como si fuera una muñeca, su penetrante mirada enseguida lo escaneo. Tenía expresiones duras y casi podía jurar que su hermano y esa niña eran como dos gotas de agua. Aunque por otra parte podía ver un pequeño corte en la comisura de su labio inferior y toda su ropa era de color negro, a la par con su largo cabello, que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

–¿Familia Uchiha? – mencionó la pequeña, itachi asintió todavía pensativo – Vengo por Uchiha Sakura.

–Hmp… no se puede. Solo pueden pasar el personal de belleza – la niña arqueo la ceja y frunció sus labios. ¿Acaso le estaba negando el acceso?.

–Señorita ¿Dónde dejo las maletas? – miró detrás de la pequeña y vio al taxista gordo con las maletas en la mano.

–¿Maletas? – la niña evitó su pregunta y le hizo señas al hombre para que las dejara a su lado. Le dio el dinero y el taxista se marchó. – ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta? – la pequeña ni siquiera se enmudeció en responder, y decidida cogió sus maletas, pero en seguida un gemido salió de sus labios.

Por primera vez en el tiempo que había estaba frente a ella notó que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y sus manos que al principio eran cubiertas por él suéter al tratar de coger las maletas quedaron destapadas mostrando algunos moretones y cortaduras en ellas. ¿Qué le había pasado?

–Espera. Déjame ayudarte – cogió su brazo para retirarlo de la maleta y volvió a gemir de dolor, esta vez más fuerte, mientras unas lágrimas rodaban de su mejilla. Sin pensárselo dos veces alzó el suéter de inmediato y su boca se desencajo – ¡¿Pero quién demonios te hizo esto?!.

Tenía moretones en todo el brazo y ni que se diga de las cortaduras, su tersa piel había sido dañada con esas terroríficas marcas. La miró directamente a los ojos y vio el vacío en ellos. ¿Por qué una muñeca tan hermosa como ella había sido golpeada?

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–…

–¿Cómo te llamas? – reiteró el uchiha, delineando las heridas de su brazo.

–Sakumii, mi nombre es Hannako Sakumii – Así que la pequeña muñeca de porcelana se llamaba sakumii.

Alzó su mano y tocó su mejilla, retiró el cabello que cubría la mitad de su rostro y lo que vio le hizo apretar fuertemente su mandíbula. Su ojo izquierdo era cubierto por un morado intenso, que al acercarse más a la pupila del ojo se volvía negro.

Un sentimiento de desesperación lo invadió al verla así, tan indefensa y golpeada. Era solo una niña… ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esto?.

Se acercó a un más a ella y vio muchas más finas lágrimas resbalar por su mejilla. Entonces no resistió, la abrazó.

Itachi era médico y sabía cuan doloroso eran aquellas heridas de su cuerpo, y lo peor del caso era que aparentemente sus padres no daban ni siquiera la cara. La apretó suavemente a su cuerpo, y sintió como sutilmente las manos de la pequeña niña se enrollaban en su cuerpo.

–¿Q… Quién eres tú?

–Uchiha Itachi, hermano de sasuke. Pero es no importa ahora, tengo que curarte esas heridas. – cogió sus maletas con una mano y con la otra agarró su manita, para adentrarse a la casa.

–Hace un momento no querías que entre.

–Lo sé. Pero no dejaría a ninguna niña en la calle con esos tipos de heridas.

–No tienes que hacerte cargo de mí – su voz sonó en cierta forma molesta – no soy débil.

Cómo lo había predicho, sakumii era igual a sasuke. Orgullosa. Ignoró sus palabras y entró a su despacho con las maletas de ella, mientras la fina voz de la niña le gritaba que parase.

Una vez dentro del despacho, el uchiha se volteó y observó a la pequeña muñeca apretar los labios.

–No te molestes. Además no me has dicho todavía, por qué has venido.

–Sasuke-sama me dio permiso para quedarme en su casa por un tiempo. – ¡Ah, ahora todo tenía sentido!. Así que sasuke estaba tras la llegada de esta niña.

Se acercó a su escritorio y sacó algunas vendas, alcohol, agua oxigenada, etc… Todo lo necesario para curar sus heridas.

–Sácate la ropa – ordenó profesionalmente.

–¿Qué? – sus manitas de inmediato abrazaron su cuerpo.

Itachi rodó los ojos y habló.

–Soy doctor, no pedófilo. Tienes muchas heridas según veo, y no creo que solo sean en tu brazo y cara. ¿O sí?. – ella negó la cabeza avergonzada.

–Hazlo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yami Uchiha. ¿Otro nombre a la lista?, sí. Una nueva identidad había aparecido y el mundo se iba a enterar de ello. Acomodó un poco más su cabello morado (peluca), que caía en suaves ondas hasta la cintura y dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Sus ojos lilas enseguida brillaron. Lo bueno recién iba a empezar.

Unas grandes manos atraparon su cintura. Sonrió y besó sus labios.

–¿Lista? – ella asintió y recorrió con sus tacones agujas la habitación.

–¿Cómo me veo sasuke? – No. Esta no era Sakura haruno. No. Tampoco Sakura Uchiha. Era nada más y nada menos que Yamiko Uchiha, o mejor dicho Yami Uchiha.

–Excitante – Por fin la veía feliz, complacida con lo que él le había otorgado. Una nueva apariencia.

–Sasuke ¿cuál es el plan? – se sentó en el filo de la cama, y sus delineados ojos lo observaron.

–Cariño, el plan es muy simple. Hacerte famosa, ganar más dinero, obtener mucho más franquicias y hacer de ti un Idol para la juventud.

–Y cómo lo lograremos si tenemos de contrincante a Akatsuki. Una de las organizaciones más famosas y con una banda mundialmente conocida.

–Auspiciada por Sasori, Kimimaru, Sai y Kakashi. – comentó sasuke.

–Y la banda compuesta por: Kimiko Himura, Asumi Tsukiyami, Daidouji Chise y Nakamura Ayame.

El Uchiha soltó una carcajada y la guio hacia el espejo de al frente.

–"Yami". Que no te olvide que nosotros somos Uchihas.

.

.

.

**_~Horas después~_**

Bien ahora si podía decir que el mundo estaba de patas arriba. Su cuñado sasuke había salido hace una hora con una sakura disfrazada, y su prometido estaba hace horas encerrado en la estancia curando a una niña, que según él, sasuke le había encargado. ¡Pero que rabia le daba!. No se creía ni un poquito semejante estupidez, sí, su esposo era un médico pero que de la nada una niña se le presenta y que sasuke le pida curarla era muy extraño. Se sirvió un vaso de whisky y escuchó una voz femenina saludarle.

–Hey! Miyuki, ¿Qué haces sola? – miró a sus lados y parpadeo – e itachi?

–Está en su oficina curando a una niña. ¿Puedes creerlo, Hoshi?. Se supone que toda las vacaciones íbamos a pasarlos juntos y ahora aparece una niña a interrumpirlo. Solo eso me faltaba, que ahora esto sea un colegio.

–¿Hablas por sakura, también no? – ella asintió furiosa. – ¿Acaso no te agrada?

–Para nada. Esa niña es una malcriada, hace lo que quiere cuando quiere, y para colmo ni se avergüenza de sus acciones. – suspiró al recordar aquella escena embarazosa – Puedes creer que un día entré sin querer a la habitación de sasuke con ella adentro, a punto de hacerlo un oral, y cuando los interrumpí le valió mierda y me trató como si fuera cualquier cosa, prácticamente botándome de la habitación.

–Ya veo – se carcajeó Hoshi. – A mí me cae bien. Es la primera vez que veo a un Uchiha arrastrarse por una niña, además hoy he hablado antes de que se fuera, me parece muy tierna y divertida.

Miyuki torció los ojos y soltó un insulto.

–No te estreses. Después de todo nadie te está obligando a llevarte bien con las adolescentes. Sé cuánto las odias.

–No. No es que las odie, es solo que no soporto que itachi esté con esa niña tantas horas adentró de su oficina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terminó de vendar su última herida, y le ayudó a sakumii a ponerse un vestido suelto, que era de sakura. Todavía recordaba sus palabras:

"_Por favor, itachi. Cuida muy bien de ella, puedes darle mi ropa para que se cambie, en unas horas volvemos."_

Le había llevado un buen tiempo, revisar cuan profundo eran sus heridas para luego mandarla a bañar y curar cada una de sus heridas. Cogió una toalla de su baño y se la colocó en la cabeza, restregando suavemente sobre su cabello.

–Sakumii, evita ponerte jeans o shorts, usa vestidos para que no te rocen las heridas. Tampoco te expongas al sol, tu piel está muy delicada y aliméntate bien para que te recuperes pronto. No es bueno que una niña de tu edad esté tan delgada.

Hannako lo vio moverse de un lado a otro, mientras le separaba unas medicinas. ¿Itachi, eh?. Nada más y nada menos que el hermano de sasuke, el prometido de sakura. Era guapo, atento, fuerte, maduro…ya, esto debía ser el carma. Tanto que la había criticado a sakura por desear a un adulto, y ella aquí halagando al hermano de su prometido, que de por sí era mayor a sasuke.

–Sakumii, ¿me estás escuchando? – ella asintió, y se levantó de la cama.

–Itachi-san… – el nombrado la volteó a ver – gracias. – sonrió de lado y palmeó su cabeza.

–No hay de que pequeña.

–¿Quién era la mujer que entró hace unos minutos a la habitación? – preguntó mirando a cualquier cosa que fuera itachi.

–Mi prometida Kuchiki Miyuki – sakumii tragó grueso. Al parecer el uchiha ya tenía pareja.

–Ya veo, por qué tu prometida me miró tan mal.

–Cualquier prometida te miraría mal, al ver a una niña tan bonita en el cuarto de su prometido. – dijo al instante que mostraba una sonrisa.

¿Acaso la estaba tratando como una niña?. Ella no era una niña, era una adolescente. Y esa estúpida sonrisa que puso en la cara, no hiso más que fastidiarla.

–Lo que tú digas – soltó de manera grotesca. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir dijo – No me gusta que me miren mal, así que dile a tu novia que se le quite esa manía por la buena o se la quito yo por las malas… Ah!, por cierto… detesto las sonrisas hipócritas e infantiles. No te queda la actuación.

* * *

_Muy bien llegados a este punto. Ya se habrán dado cuenta que la trama recién empieza, y que los celos, peleas, amores, etc... Comienza con la llegada de sakumii a la casa de los Uchiha, y con la nueva apariencia de sakura: "Yami Uchiha"._

_Por otra parte, se que algunos han de estar disgustados con los roles que les ha tocado a cada uno. Y está bien, es lógico yo no pienso como ustedes. En fin estoy dispuesta a escuchar sus quejas sobre sus roles en esta historia, pero preferiria que dejen un mensaje privado si desean hablar de ello._

_Acepto de todo en este capitulo, dejadme un comentario sobre el lemon de como os ha parecido, y la participacion de cada uno de los personajes y de la nueva identidad de nuestra sakurita n.n_


End file.
